Star Trek: Austin Grayson
by RobertCanary
Summary: A ruthless Romulan commander has only one goal in mind; the destruction of Earth!
1. Insane in the Membrane

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Insane in the membrane**

* * *

Jennifer Grayson opened up the refrigerator and took out the half empty carton of milk from the top shelf. She also reached in and took out the tub of margarine that sat next to the milk. She closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table where her two kids were sitting.

Austin was her oldest child, and he was sixteen years old. He was a good kid, but like his father, Frank, he was head strong. Austin had already been in three fights this year at school year, and it was only mid January. But Austin had a hero complex, again, just like his father. He would always defend those who couldn't defend themselves which was the only reason keeping him from being expelled. All three fights were against the school bully who had nothing better to do than to make fun of the handicapped children than attended the school right next to her son' school.

Jennifer's other child was Amber. She was fourteen years old, and already she held the world in her hand; an Iphone. They had caved into her demands to have text messaging, and that meant every hour of the day, when she was not at school, was spent glued to that cellphone and its text messaging, games, Facebook connection; the whole nine yards.

It was nearly 5:30pm and that meant that Frank would be coming through the front door at any moment. Tonight she had made his favorite meal; Tostadas. Frank had recently been on a Tostada kick, which was alright with Jennifer, since they were easy to make.

Moments later, just like clockwork, Frank came through the front door. He placed his wallet and keys on the small counter near the door. Jennifer really loved her husband's rugged nature, the free spirit that came through his personality. And, it didn't hurt that he looked like a cross between Brad Pitt and Nicholas Cage.

Jennifer walked over to the front door area to greet Frank. He was hanging up his jacket in the closet that was situated right next to the front door.

"Hello honey." She said to him.

He turned to her and took her into his arms. He kissed her on the lips, while letting his hand slide down to her shapely rear end, which was couched in a nice pair of faded blue jeans. She stopped his hand's approach and raised it back up to her back.

"Honey, the kids are watching." She whispered.

Frank looked past her at the kitchen and saw the two kids. Austin was busy pouring a glass of soda, but Amber was watching and giggling.

"Damn," Frank said with a whisper. "You're lucky, because one day I am going to come through that door and the kids are not going to be looking and then nothing is going to stop my hand from, well…who know what."

She gave him a coy smile. "I can only dream." She said as she winked at him.

They both walked into their modest kitchen, sat down, and began to eat dinner with the kids. As they did, the TV on the kitchen counter was on. An episode of the Simpsons was entertaining the kids as Frank and Jennifer spoke.

"How was work?" She asked as she placed another Tostada on Frank's plate.

Frank shook his head. "They let Mr. Wilkes go today. He has been working on the line for fifteen years, and just like that, they let him go."

She shook her head. "That's too bad, I remember him from the company picnic. He seemed like a nice man."

Frank nodded. "He was. This economy has to start turning around, or I may even be on the chopping block."

Jennifer sipped from her glass of wine. "You just make sure you're the only one who can do what you do and you'll be fine."

He kissed her, and let his eyes wander down to the top part of her cleavage, which was like a beacon, calling to his eyes. She put her fingers on his chin, and raised his gaze back to hers.

"Sorry honey," she said, "it's that time of the month." She said with a whisper.

The kids had already moved into the living room and were still watching the Simpsons, but on the larger livingroom TV. Frank helped Jennifer by clearing the table and helping her do the dishes.

"We have kids for this." Frank said as he handed her another washed plate.

"I know we do." She said to him. "But Tuesday night is our night to do dishes." She added.

"Well," Frank added, "I thought by having two kids we would also get to enjoy the luxury of forced labor on them."

"Oh, by the way," Jennifer said to him, "Austin got into another fight today."

"Who was it with this time?" Frank asked.

"It was with that same boy again. That bully was picking on a boy who had Parkinson's disease. Austin got into it with that bully, and then they got into a fight. From what I hear though," Jennifer said with a brief smile, "Austin kicked his ass today."

"We have to change this behavior of his, Jen." Frank said to her as he scrubbed out a cup of dried chocolate milk. "He needs to grow up."

"This is coming from the man who beat up my ex-boyfriend in the twelfth grade because you wanted to date me?" She said with a slight laugh.

Frank stopped for a second. "Well, that isn't the point." Frank said.

She stopped drying the dishes and put her arms around his neck. "He is a lot like you Frank. If one else would have saved that unfortunate kid, then who would have? Our son is going to make some girl happy someday because he is so compassionate."

He leaned in and kissed her. "Well, I will have a talk with him."

She turned back to the dishes. "You might want to ask about the joint I found in his backpack today."

Frank stood back, "Ummm… the what?"

She looked to him with a wry smile. "Hey, don't you get all huffy with him. If I recall you were 13 when your dad caught..."

He cut her off. "Look, we have to start dealing with him like he was an adult. Just because I was some wild hell bent kid, doesn't mean he needs to be."

"But that was your charm back then, and it's his now." She replied. "Oh, ground him, I think you should. But go easy on him Frank. As I recall, your dad let you find your own way and you turned out just fine."

"Yeah," Frank said, "but times are different."

Frank would talk with the boy and try to change his ways as best as he could; but not by force. His wife was right; Austin need to fight his own battles, and live with the consequences of his actions.

* * *

Later that night it was time for bed at last. The kids were in their rooms, and Frank and Jennifer were in their bad, together. She was on her side facing him as he was on his back. He rolled over on his side to face her. They kissed.

"Things will be okay at your work." She said to him.

He slid his hand up her thigh, only to find that she was wearing panties.

"Oh yeah," Frank said, "that time of month." He said he skipped his hand past their original target and up to her shoulders. They kissed again and prepared to sleep.

* * *

Nearly two hours later Frank was in a deep sleep. In his mind he was aboard the USS ENTERPRISE. He could see Kirk and Spock, on the bridge, the Enterprise being attacked by a Romulan ship. Kirk turned to the helmsman, but it wasn't Sulu. It was him; Frank **Grayson**.

"Fire the phasers!" Kirk demanded of his new helmsman.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Frank slept, storm clouds had gathered over the city of San Diego, where Frank and his family lived. It was one of those summer storms than came up through the Mexican desert and swooped in tons of moisture, and thunder storms, into the San Diego area. The lightning flared across San Diego County, while waking many, but not all. Frank, who had lived back in Texas in his youth, was used to far worse storm activity. He slept through the entire storm; peacefully and why not; he was board the famed Star Trek ship for most of the night, in his dreams.

And then it happened; the clouds gave off a strange pulse of energy. It wasn't lightning, it was something else…and it swept over the city below. And as it turned out; it wasn't some stray lightning bolt, or anything like that; it was man made!

* * *

Due to the storm activity during the night, the power had gone out. Frank woke up late and had little time to get ready for work. He threw on some clothes, and woke Jennifer so she could get the kids up and ready for school. Moments later, after putting on his jacket, he reached for his wallet, keys, and something else he didn't recognize, but took it anyway because it was probably his anyway.

He zipped out to the garage, got into his pure black 2011 mustang and headed off to work.

Twenty minutes later, the black Mustang that Frank drove was stuck in stop and go traffic due to a car wreck somewhere up ahead. He turned up the volume of his stereo, and listened to the radio. Some group called the Bravery was blaring away. He had never heard of them before, but liked the sound. As he got older he found himself being more open to his wife's crazy music tastes, The Carpenters-Air Supply-heck, even Barry Manilow. But when he was alone in the car; it was ROCK!

As he sat, bored, in his car, Frank slid his hands into the right front pocket of his jacket. Expecting to find his wallet, he found something else. He pulled it out. It looked his cellphone for second, but looking closer he could see it wasn't. It was a toy the thought because it looked just like a communicator from the old Star Trek show. He knew it couldn't be his son's because, first off, he was too old for toys, and second, his son was a big Star Wars fan and hated Star Trek. So whom did it belong to?

With nothing but time to kill, and traffic to endure, he flipped open the communicator and, like any man his age would, said those immortal words. "Kirk… to Enterprise." He even used Shatner's staccato way of speaking.

He smiled at himself, and then looked over to his right. Several teenagers, on their way to school, were in the car next to his. Two of the teenage girls saw him, holding the communicator, and laughed.

Feeling embarrassed, Frank prepared to put the toy into his glove box when suddenly a red light on the communicator toy started flashing. He looked at it brought it closer so he could see the blinking light. He reached up with his index finger and pressed the red flashing button.

"Huh," he said as he prepared to put it into the glove box. Suddenly he started feeling funny, and his stomach began to churn wildly inside. He felt dizzy, and then…..he was transported away. His car was instantly empty.

continued...


	2. Rebound

**Star Trek;** **Frank Grayson**

**Rebound**

Kiefer Sutherland as Frank Grayson

Jeff Bridges as General Drake Morton

Mark Valley as Major Irv Wilson

Will Smith as Lt. Leonard Jackson

Joshua Jackson as Austin Grayson

Evangeline Lilly as Jennifer Grayson

* * *

Frank lost all sense of reality as he fell to the ground, and he landed square on his ass. He shook his head, and blinked his eyes as he struggled to stand up. He was frozen stone cold at what he saw.

He was no longer in his kick ass car. He was standing in what appeared to be, as crazy as it seemed, on the Transporter pad from Star Trek. Frank had watched the show off and on since he was a kid; in fact he had just watched an episode a few nights earlier on Netflix.

Frank realized what was going on, as he stood there; he was dreaming. That had to be it. So, if it was a dream, then why not go with it. But if he was dreaming, was the traffic jam a dream too? He must have dreamed about the morning as well.

With nothing else to do Frank stepped off of the transporter pad. He was really amazed at the detail of the dream. But where was Scotty, or that other guy, who was always running the transporter. It was the guy who got karate chopped by Khan and McCoy practically in back to back episodes. Kyle! That was his name. Where was Kyle?

Frank walked around the controls and stared at them. The control pad was pretty hokey, considering how far technology had come from 1960s depictions of the future. Two words were flashing on the monitor; Emergency Transport.

Frank wondered what that meant.

"Well," Frank said to himself out loud. "Might as well see how detailed this dream can really get."

He walked toward the door and, sure enough, it swished open, sound effect and all. The corridor was as bare as could be. There was no one walking through them. He frowned at that. Usually there were hot chicks walking around in those old style uniforms that showed a lot of legs, and nice cleavage too, on the women. Heck, it was his dream, why not? But there was no such luck.

He wandered down the corridors. Taking a moment, he even stepped into one of the rooms. It was just how the quarters looked on the show, there was even a small plate of yellow cubes. He remembered seeing them on one of the episodes. They were some kind of food, as he recalled. He picked one of them up and nibbled at it. He smiled.

"Mmmmm," he said to himself, "these are good."

He took a sip from the cup of water that was next to the plate of food, and then left the room to continue his exploration of the ship.

Down the corridor he came up to one of the Turbolifts.

"This should be fun." He said with a smile as he stepped inside. He looked around and then he said; "bridge."

Nothing happened. Then he remembered Obrien and Bashir having the same problem on DS9. He had to admit, he was a dork for even remembering that episode. He tried to keep his inner-dork from his family. But he suspected they all knew.

He tried again, but this time he placed his hand on the control device that operated the transporter. And once again he said; "bridge".

Instantly the Turbolift jolted into movement. He turned to watch the light thingy spin as it did on the show.

"This is so damn amazing." He said to himself with a laugh.

Then, it stopped, and the door swooshed open, and there it was in all of its glory; the bridge of the Enterprise! He stepped out of the Turbolift and onto the bridge. Just as with the rest of the ship, no one else was there. He looked at the various stations. There was no Uhura, no Sulu, no Chekov, no Spock; and the chair, no not the chair, _**THE**_ chair, was empty. There was no Captain Kirk either.

"This is really something." He said to himself, still not believing any of it. "I hope this isn't some residual shit from when I tried LSD."

It was something he did when he was in college, and wasn't proud of it, and never told anyone in his life now; including his wife.

He walked around the rim of the bridge. The view screen showed Earth, in all of its splendid beauty, below. Frank could only stand in awe of the whole situation. It all seemed so real.

Finally, he built up the nerve. He stepped down into the center of the bridge and approached the chair. He even looked to make sure there were no tribbles on the seat. And, like any Trekker, he reveled in the feeling of sitting down in, perhaps, the most famous fictional seat of all time. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"This is heaven." He said out loud. "This is absolutely heaven."

Then he had a thought; what of this wasn't a dream. What if, in fact, he was dead? Could this really be his mind's interpretation of heaven? He stood up at that thought. Even though it was fun to be here, he had to wake up.

"Wake up!" He yelled to himself. "WAKE UP!"

He didn't wake up. He was either so far asleep he couldn't wake up, or he was really dead and all of this was the afterlife. What was going on? Why couldn't he wake up?

* * *

**Meanwhile, at that moment, deep inside the NORAD complex deep inside the Colorado Rockies.**

General Drake Morton sat in his office and listened to his duty officer. Morton was chewing on a cigar as Major Irv Wilson repeated giving the most incredible report.

Gen Morton looked up at Maj. Wilson with utter disbelief in his expression.

"What the hell did you just say, in English this time!?" Morton demanded.

Wilson cleared his throat. "An unidentified object is in orbit of this planet." Wilson" said, in a matter of fact tone. "And," he added, "It appears to be the USS Enterprise."

Morton slammed his hands down on his desk. "Would you mind telling me what kind drugs you are doing Major Wilson!" Morton demanded. "Do you take me for some kind of fool? If the Navy had some kind of top secret technology that allowed their carriers to fly; I WOULD KNOW ABOUT It: God dammit!"

Wilson shook his head. "Sir, it isn't the Air Craft Carrier USS Enterprise!" Wilson fired back.

Morton took a deep drag on his cigar. "Then what the hell are you talking about?" Morton demanded again. "That idiotic Star Wars movie crap?"

"Star Trek." Wilson corrected him.

"What?" Morton screamed back.

"Sir," Wilson said, "Star Trek. You know, Captain Kirk?"

Morton picked up the large dictionary that he kept on his desk, he would randomly turn to a page, find a word he didn't know, and read it out loud fifty times, and threw the book against his wall.

Gen. Morton pointed at the Major. "Is this some kind of joke? It's my birthday next week, and you're trying to make me look like fool, aren't you? I have told you before, Colonial, I don't care for surprise parties and or screwing around on the job!"

Maj. Wilson shook his head. "No sir." Wilson said softly. "Come see for yourself. We have it on one of the satellites."

Gen. Morton followed Maj. Wilson into the main command center. Wilson pointed at the middle screen. A small white blip could be seen.

"What the hell is that?" Morton asked. "Hell; that could be one of our own satellites."

"Magnify image Lt. Jackson." Wilson said to one of the men who sat at one of the control stations.

The image magnified to show the pristine image of the USS Enterprise.

"Isn't it cool sir?" Lt. Jackson asked.

Morton didn't share Jackson's enthusiasm.

"No, it isn't." Gen. Morton replied. "Obviously someone, somewhere, has hacked up the feeds and we are being toyed with. Instead of being stupid," Morton said to Wilson, "perhaps you should all be trying to find out who the hell is accessing my post?"

Wilson interjected. "Yes sir," he said to Morton, "but we have already tripled checked our systems and feeds. And according to the tactical radar, there is something there in that exact position."

Morton turned to face his Major, his cigar only inches from the other man's face. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Morton demanded.

Maj. Wilson nodded his head. "Yes I do sir", he smiled and then said, "The Federation starship Enterprise is orbiting Earth."

Morton turned back to face the image of the legendary fictional spaceship. He then made a stunning announcement. "Maj. Wilson, please take us to Defcon-3."

Wilson was as shocked as the men around him. "Sir," Wilson said to the General, "if we go to the Defcon-4, then the Russians and Chinese will notice our increased readiness level as well."

Gen. Morton nodded in agreement. "I know that mister." Morton said. "But if we can see this thing, then so can they. Just follow your orders Maj. Wilson."

Morton turned, went back into his office, and slammed the door; there were calls to make.

He picked up the dictionary from the floor, and threw it again; but this time it rebounded off the all, and onto his desk, where it knocked over his cup of coffee.

"SHIT!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Options

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Options**

**Starring**

**Kiefer Sutherland as Frank Grayson**

**Jeff Bridges as General Drake Morton**

**Mark Valley as Major Irv Wilson**

**Will Smith as Lt. Leonard Jackson**

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE in orbit of Earth...REAL EARTH!**

Frank Grayson, sitting in Captain Kirk's command chair, did what only a sane person could; he contemplated. He had to now accept the fact that he was either dead, or, this was real and wasn't a dream. The detail of the events, and the fluidity, were too detailed to be that of a dream. So, reluctantly, he decided to proceed as if it were real, because he didn't want to believe he was dead. Who would?

He had watched Star Trek through-out his life. He didn't consider himself a diehard fan, but maybe he was more of a fan than he thought. In fact, as he recalled, he had just dreamt about the show the night before this all started. Perhaps that had something to do with what was going on. But, there was no time to consider the "how"; he had to deal with more important things at the moment.

Frank racked his mind, trying to recall any information from the show that could help him now. He remembered that in a couple episodes, or so, people reading technical manuals. Perhaps he could find a few of them and see if he could understand them. He also remembered that whenever the ship had time traveled there was always concern from Kirk, and Spock, about being detected by NASA or some other military outfit. That possibility started to worry Frank.

The technology of real Earth, circa 2013, was far more advanced than that of the 1960s. Frank had been up on the ship for nearly an hour, and who knows how long the ship had been here before that. Was it possible that the ship had already been detected?

He also recalled several episodes where Kirk conversed with the computer, usually the voice of a woman. And it always seemed to happen over by Spock's station. He stood up from Kirk's chair and walked over to Spock's station. He closed his eyes and tried to recall what buttons were pressed to make the ships computer operate. He reached out and pressed one. He sat down on Spock's chair.

"Computer?" Frank asked, feeling rather silly as he did.

And sure enough, it answered back. "Working." It was with the same voice Frank had remembered hearing countless of times before on the show.

"Ummmm," Frank began, not really knowing what to say, "Scan the planet below and tell me if the Enterprise is being scanned?"

"Affirmative." The voice replied after making a couple clicking noises.

"Oh shit," Frank said.

That confirmed Frank's worries. The ship had been detected. And if in fact this was really happening, he knew that not only would this ship be a valuable asset to the United States of America, it would also be a prize to other countries as well. Frank realized right there and then that if all this was really happening, he had to make sure the ship, and its technology, did not fall into the wrong hands. And, he had to admit, he didn't even trust his own government with this kind of technology.

In his dream the night before, Frank remembered it was revolving around a battle with the Romulans. He had just seen one of the episodes recently where Kirk had stolen one of those things that make a ship invisible. He searched his memories trying to remember what they called that device.

"A Cloaking Device!" he said to himself.

"The device is functional and in Engineering." The computer voice suddenly said.

"Turn it on." Frank said to the computer.

"Not able to perform that command. The device must be manually operated." The computer replied.

"How do I do that?" Franks asked softy.

"Insufficient data," was the computer's only reply.

With no other course of action to take, Frank headed toward the turbo-lift. If there was indeed an operational Cloaking Device, Frank would have to activate it. How exactly that would happen, Frank had no idea.

As the Turbo-lift took him to engineering, he relaxed for a moment to think through what had to be done. First off, he couldn't possibly run this ship all by himself. Eventually he would have to get help. Second, he had to contact his wife and let her know what was happening. But he was also worried. If the government found out that he had access to the ship, they might come after him and his family, and then silence him, and even them, to keep it all a secret. Yeah, he had to admit, it all sounded paranoid, but inside he knew something to that affect would happen. Homeland Security, GITMO, heck, maybe he was over reacting. He would have to err on the side of caution, for now.

* * *

**NORAD COMMAND; DEEP INSIDE THE ROCKIE MOUNTAINS**

General Drake Morton sat in his office, waiting for Major Wilson to join him. He looked down to the dictionary on his desk, and randomly opened it to a page. He took out a twenty sided dice from his pocket, rolled it on the desk. It came up fifteen. He counted down to the fifteenth word, ready to learn the new word of the day. The word was erudition. He read the definition. He 'filed' it into the back of his mind. He then closed the book, noting the small indentation on the front. He swore he would never throw the dictionary again; though he doubted he would honor such a promise to himself.

Major Irv Wilson came into the office, along with Lt. Leonard Jackson. General Morton motioned for the two men to take their seats across from him.

"Alright, gentlemen, give me something to work with." Morton said quickly.

Maj. Wilson nodded to the General, and then started. "As per your orders, sir, all personal have been denied permission to leave the compound. All external forms of communication, except those with the Pentagon, have been suspended."

Morton lit a cigar as the Maj. gave his report. "What more can you tell me about our friend up there in space?" Morton asked.

Wilson nodded to Jackson and Jackson spoke.

"General," Jackson said, "we have conducted a complete survey of all feeds and servers. There has been no penetration of our systems. Meanwhile, the ESLIPS-1 tracking radar has confirmed that there is an object in that exact location, in geosynchronous orbit above North America. We are re-deploying a MQFIT high resolution satellite to get a better view of the object. It will be on site in two hours."

General Morton blew out some smoke, away from his two officers, and then he spoke to them. "What I am about to tell you is top secret."

The two officers nodded in acknowledgement.

"I just got off the JIG with the Joint Chiefs." He chewed on the butt of his cigar, and then continued, "They have confirmed, to me, that whatever that thing is up there is, it has surveillance capabilities as well. The Joint Chiefs do not know what, or who, the bogie is scanning down here, but our smartest people are confident that there are people up there initiating the scans."

Lt. Jackson raised his hand, as if in school. Morton looked over to him.

"Lt. Jackson," Morton said, "this isn't some elementary school; so if you have something to say, then just say it."

"Yes sir," Lt. Jackson replied, "But I would remind your sir that if there was a crew up there..."

Morton cut him off. "Mr. Jackson, are you really trying to tell me that you think Captain Kirk and Dr. Spock are up there, right now?

"Mister Spock; sir," Major Irv Wilson corrected him.

Morton looked to Wilson. "Oh Jesus Christ Major Wilson," Morton snapped back. "I'm starting to think you two are candidates for the fucking Army nut farm at White Bluff!"

"I know it sounds crazy sir," Lt. Jackson pressed, "but if for argument sake there was a crew up there, not necessarily Kirk and his crew, but some other crew, they would no doubt scan Earth. It would be standard procedure for a Federation Starship."

Morton started to laugh. "It's a Federation Starship?" he asked, humorously.

"Yes sir," Jackson replied. "The Federation is a consortium of planets that Earth belongs to. The USS Enterprise, and other ships like her, is part of Starfleet Command. It is their mission…"

Morton slammed his hands down, again, on his desk. "Now look here," he told both his officers, "do you realize how nutty you two sound. There IS NO Starfleet Command, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Both Jackson and Wilson replied in unison.

"And; the Joint Chiefs, and I, have decided to treat this UFO as a hostile threat until proven otherwise. I want you two to start taking this situation more seriously. In fact," Morton said as he took a deep drag on his cigar, and blew the smoke out, readying to use his new word of the day, "I am imparting this little bit of information on you with such erudition, there can be no cloud of doubt as to what I am saying; if we determine it is hostile, or might come under the influence of another country," he leaned in closer to make his point, "we are ordered to blast it into a million pieces."

Maj. Wilson and Lt. Jackson exchanged worried glances.

CONTINUED


	4. Brownies and Missiles

**Star Trek;**  
**Frank Grayson**

**Brownies and Missiles!**

Kiefer Sutherland as Frank Grayson

Jeff Bridges as General Drake Morton

Mark Valley as Major Irv Wilson

Will Smith as Lt. Leonard Jackson

Joshua Jackson as Austin Grayson

Evangeline Lilly as Jennifer Grayson

* * *

**THE ENGINEERING SECTION OF THE NCC-1701; ENTERPRISE**

Frank Grayson sat with his head buried in his hands. He slid his hands down his face, feeling the rough stubble along his face as he did. He blinked his eyes, again, and looked back to the tech manual the computer referred him too. He also held one of those strange three pronged devices that Scotty, or his men, could be seen using from time to time on the Star Trek TV show. He had no idea what it was, but it appeared he could manually activate the Cloaking Device with the device.

Apparently, after the events of the episode where Kirk stole the damn thing, Scotty had begun to inter-phase the Cloaking Device with the primary systems of the ship. Why Frank had no knowledge of such events, but that they had happened, inspired even more questions than those answered. Luckily Frank had spent four years in the Us Navy when he was younger. He had been an "AZ", thus he had some knowledge of basic computer technology. But would his real world knowledge help him control a fictional TV device? Somehow; he doubted it.

He followed the directions again and then stood up, taking the strange three pronged device with him, and walked over to where the Cloaking Device was. As he did he couldn't help but look around the familiar, but strange room. The sounds, the look, everything was just as it was on the show. He half expected to see Scotty coming through one of the doors to help, but there was no such luck.

He stopped for a second, realizing he was standing on the same spot where one of Scotty's men was killed while trying to do something, Frank couldn't recall. In his mind he could see the beam instantly appearing, killing the poor soul. He closed his eyes and walked past the area and over to the Cloaking Device. He breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

He looked up at the Cloaking Device and he smiled. It sure did look like the same prop they used for a probe on another episode. Yeah, Frank surmised. The fact he could remember something like that proved, once and for all, he was a dork after all. If anything else, this whole ordeal proved that fact! Oh well, there could be worse lots in life.

* * *

**NORAD COMMAND AND CONTROL DEEP IN THE ROCKIE MOUNTAINS  
**

General Morton stood behind the men, and women, who operated various stations in the command center. He was puffing on his cigar, directly below a DO NOT SMOKE sign that was mounted to the wall above him. Maj. Irv Wilson, and Lt. Jackson, stood to either side of him.

"The MQFIT will be in position in ten minutes or so." Lt. Jackson reported to his two senior officers.

"Very good," Maj.. Wilson said.

"Now, just to be clear on this," Gen. Morton said to them, "I don't want any dumb-ass glamour shots. Just tactical photos of where this thing might be the most vulnerable, that is all I want."

"Khan centered his attack on the engineering section, as I recall. We should start there." Lt. Jackson offered.

Morton looked to Lt. Jackson. "Khan attacked? What the hell are you talking about, son? And who the hell is Khan?"

Maj.. Wilson answered for Jackson. "Khan Noonien Singh, sir. He was a genetically altered Sikh warrior who attacked the Enterprise in revenge for the death of his wife. She was a former officer aboard the USS Enterprise. Khan blamed Captain Kirk for her death and for…"

Gen. Morton shot Maj.. Wilson a stern look that could have frozen the already frozen sperm inside of a frozen dead polar-bear, covered in frozen snow!

"Ummm," Wilson began, "sorry sir, it won't happen again; sir." He added quickly.

"See to it." Morton suggested.

"But sir," Lt. Jackson said, in defense of the Maj., "what if this ship does have the same vulnerabilities as the ship in TV episodes and movies. Shouldn't we use what knowledge we have of it to our advantage?"

Morton nodded his head. "Good point," Morton said. He took the cigar out of his mouth and tipped the end of it, letting the ashes fall to the floor by his feet. He looked at a nearby fire extinguisher, and the sign next to it. CIGARS ARE A FIRE HAZARD. He wanted to flip the sign off with a bird, but decided against it. "Well, tDrake Patton's ghost I have not one, but two, Star TRACK experts right here next to me, just great." Gen. Morton said. "But the moment any of you say the word Klingons; you're both going to the brig!" Morton was practically shouting.

Both men smiled. Then they realized it wasn't a joke, and their smiles vanished instantly.

* * *

**THE GRAYSON FAMILY HOME**

Jennifer Grayson was in the kitchen preparing a small lunch salad, when she heard a knock at the door. She set a head of lettuce down, and rinsed off her hands, and headed for the front door. Maybe Austin was ditching school again and had got caught. She spied through the eyehole on the door, and was not surprised to see two police men. She had dealt with them before; the aforementioned ditching situation with her son Austin. She opened up the door.

"Hello officers," she said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

Officer West spoke. "Sorry to intrude ma'am, but your husband's car was found abandoned in the middle the road about a few hours ago. It was towed to the local impound. We tried contacting him at his place of work, but he hadn't made it to work. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Umm," Jennifer began to say, "no officers I don't. You mean he just left it in the middle of the road?"

"Not only that, he left it running. Anyone could have stolen it," the other officer, Gordon, said. "Do you have any means of getting a hold of him? Perhaps he has a cellphone with him?"

"Yes," she said snapping her fingers, "please come in." She told them.

The two officers came inside the house as Jennifer searched for her purse. She brought the two officers a plate of cookies as they sat at the kitchen counter. She continued to look for her purse as the two officers ate their cookies.

"This is a pretty damn good cookie." officer West said, as he savored the chocolate chip laced cookie in his mouth.

"Mighty fine, I agree." officer Gordon said with a nod in approval.

* * *

**FIVE MILES ALWAYS AT JEFFERSON HIGH SCHOOL...**

Austin Grayson jumped the fence near the back of his high-school, skateboard in hand, and joined his three friends, and skated off toward their usual hang out spot when they ditched; Kathy Sobada's house. She had graduated last semester, but she still liked to chill with them. Her, and her three horny girlfriends too!

"Did you bring them?" Lance Tripp, one of Austin's friends, asked, skating at the front of the pack.

Suddenly Austin, who was forth in the line, skidded to a stop. "Ah fuck," he said to his three other friends. "I forgot them in the kitchen. My stupid ass sister dropped some eggs after breakfast, and I left the cookies on the counter to help her clean them up. Shit, I hope my mom doesn't throw them away."

"That's brilliant," Lance said. "We were supposed to go to Kathy's place, get stoned off your specially made cookies, and then get it on with her and her three friends. Good going, jackass."

Austin gave them all a defeated look. "Okay, okay," he said, "I'll go home and get them. I'll meet you guys and Kathy's. But," he said to them, "no one touches Trina, she's mine!"

Austin pushed off, and headed back home while his three friends headed off in the other direction. He had to figure out a way he was going to sneak in, get the pot stuffed cookies, and not be seen by his mom. It was going to be a challenge. Moments later, as he rounded the bend toward his house, he froze in place at what he saw. A black-and-white cop car was parked in the driveway of his house.

"Oh shit!" He said to himself.

* * *

**NORAD COMMAND AND CONTROL**

General Morton, Maj. Wilson and Lt. Jackson, and the rest of the assorted command crew, watched the main screen as the MQFIT high-res satellite was brought into position.

"All right, men," Gen. Morton said to them all, "show us what we got."

Displayed on the screen was the unmistakable image of the USS ENTERPRISE. The alpha-numerical numbers NCC-1701 were painted proudly on the underside of the giant saucer section. The entire assembled crew became silent. The image from the earlier feed was grainy; this one wasn't. The magnification did not blur, or become fuzzy at all. They were actually looking at the USS ENTERPRISE, from TV's Star Trek. It was massive.

"What do we do now sir?" Maj. Wilson asked, in a quiet tone.

Morton puffed on his cigar, as he pondered the next move. He reached down for the handle of a red-phone that was situated on a nearby control panel. He spoke to someone on the other end.

"Are you seeing this?" Morton asked the person on the other end.

Morton nodded his head as he listened to the voice on the other end. After the conversation was over, he hung the phone back up.

"Prepare to launch a DiVAQ." Morton said.

Maj. Wilson looked to Jackson, then back to Morton. "Sir," Maj. Wilson said, "if that missile hits that ship, even the USS Enterprise, and it is unprotected, a DiVAQ will blow a hole in it the size of a canyon, and kill anyone on board."

General Morton turned to Wilson and nodded his head. "Precisely, Maj.." He then looked back up at the Enterprise. "That is the plan."

* * *

At that instant, Frank Grayson flipped the lever on the Cloaking Device, having prepped it with the three-pronged doohickey thing. He smiled as the top of the Cloaking Device hummed to life, and the few lights on it began flash.

He flicked another switch on the consol.

"Okay, computer, did the Cloaking Device engage?" Frank asked.  
_  
"Negative." The computer replied.  
_  
Frank's happy expression turned sour. "Are you sure? Are we still visible?"

_"Affirmative."  
_  
Suddenly the alert klaxon began to sound, and it was as loud as hell.

"What's going on?" Frank asked the computer.

The computer made the familiar clicking noise, and then it replied_. "Automatic Deflector shields have been activated."_

Frank shook his head. "Why?"

_"Sensors have detected the launch of a missile from the planet the below."_

"What is the trajectory?" Frank asked as became worried what the answer would be.

_"Current trajectory of the missile is a collision course with USS ENTERPRISE." _The computer replied, with absolutely no emotion.

"Ummm," Frank said softly, "is it a nuclear missile?"

The computer clicked then replied.

"Affirmative. Affirmative."

Frank stood up in a panic.

"How long will it be until the missile will get here?" Frank asked quickly.

The computer clicked again, and then responded.

_"The missile will arrive in approximately ten minutes and thirty-seven seconds."  
_  
"Holy shit!" Frank replied. "What the hell am I suppose to do?"

_"Insufficient data; insufficient data."_

CONTINUED


	5. Falling Sky

**Star Trek;**  
**Frank Grayson**

**Star Trek created by ****Gene Roddenberry**

"**Falling Sky"**

**Kiefer Sutherland** as Frank Grayson

**Jeff Bridges** as General Drake Morton

**Mark Valley** as Major Irv Wilson

**Will Smith** as Lt. Leonard Jackson

**Joshua Jackson** as Austin Grayson

**Evangeline Lilly**as Jennifer Grayson

**Teresa Castillo** as Angela Rodriguez

**ABOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE**

Frank Grayson ran as fast as he could down the corridor. He found the closest Turbo-lift and entered it. He reached out and pressed the control switch.

"Bridge!" He announced to the computer. Suddenly, the Turbo-lift whisked into motion.

"Computer, how long is it now until the missile will hit the Enterprise?" Frank asked quickly. He couldn't help but think he was in some kind of twisted Star Trek episode. But he didn't have time to screw around. If this was real, and it was really happening, any misstep he made could cause even more problems than the missile hitting the ship.

: Seven minutes and five seconds:

"Go ahead and display the navigation/helm manual I was reading earlier on the main viewing screen on the bridge. Also, activate the weapons targeting system." Frank added. Moments later the doors swooshed open and deposited him on to the bridge. He saw the tech manual pages displayed up on the screen. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He hurried down to Chekov's station and sat at the navigation consol. As he did he could see the weapons targeting system viewer rising out from what would be Sulu's consol. Frank pressed the com switch on Chekov's consol.

"Computer, if I were to fire a torpedo at the missile, and missed, what would happen to the torpedo?" Frank asked.

: Insufficient Data, Restate the question:

Frank was getting impatient with the computer and now understood why Kirk did as well. "What happens if I miss? Where would the torpedo go? Would it hit the damn planet?"

: Affirmative:

"Shit, then I can't risk firing a torpedo at it." Frank said to himself. He then continued on his other line of strategy. He looked up at the tech pages that were displayed on the screen. He read as fast as he could, making sure he wasn't totally confused. He read about plotting, and instrument configuration and usage. But he absolutely took his time, because if he didn't, everything could go terribly wrong. He looked at the old style digital clock counting down; it was located between the navigation and helm controls and it read; 06:31.

-

**NORAD COMMAND CENTER, DEEP IN THE ROCKIES**

The activity of the command center was at a fevered pitch. General Morton stood above it all and watched the men and women shuffle below and various computer posts. Major Irv Wilson was down in the 'pit', the area which housed most of the control stations, and was giving orders. The DiVAQ was equipped with a Five Megaton nuclear device. The blast, in space, would have to be explained to other countries, but that wasn't Morton's job. But Morton was quite sure that the Russians, and Chinese, were probably already monitoring the situation as well. Morton could only hope that CNN or FOX didn't have a secret pipeline into either Norad, or, its Chinese/Russian counterparts. Keeping this from the public was priority one.

Morton watched as Maj. Wilson walked up the steps, out of the pit, and came over to make a report.

"Give it to me." Morton said, puffing on his cigar as he did.

"All stations report nominal on the DiVAQ. We have positive control of the missile, and detonation solutions as well. As best as we can tell, the missile is being tracked by the Russians and Chinese radar. They must be aware, sir, of why we have launched." Maj. Wilson said.

"Believe me; they are." Genl. Morton said to Wilson.

Both of the men stared up at the live image of the USS ENTERPRISE, as it literally hung there in space above Earth.

"Sir, we have a small problem though." Wilson continued.

Morton blew out some smoke, this time aimed directly at the scurrying officers below, just to let them know he was there, watching over them. "Go ahead." Morton said.

"We had a local reporter from a Colorado news station here today. Her name is Angela Rodriguez and she was here doing a fluff piece on one of our pregnant officers." Wilson told the General.

"Don't tell me," Morton said with a slight sound of anger, "she's still here."

Wilson nodded. "I'm afraid so sir. We have her isolated in one of the upper level food courts. But she is starting to demand answers since we confiscated her assistant's camera and both of their cell-phones."

Morton shook his head, and then he contemplated his next move. The Gen. moved in closer to Wilson, not wanting to be heard. "Does she have big tits?" Morton asked.

"Ummm," Wilson said, confused, "I am not sure sir."

"Get up there, and I find out Major. I need know." Morton said, pressing the matter.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

Morton took a very deep drag on his cigar, and then he blew the smoke up into the air. "Major, I know women," Morton said, "I've been married to one for over twenty years. They are a strange kind of animal."

"Yes sir." Wilson said, just pretending to be going along with the Gen.'s line of thought. But also wondering how someone as nutty as Morton Drake could even become a general.

Morton continued, "I have noticed that the bigger their breasts are, sometimes, the more ambitious they are in certain careers, in this case, TV news, or in my wife's case, trapping me when I was a young man with her fine rack."

Wilson nodded in feign agreement. "I see sir."

Lt. Jackson walked up, ready to give a report, and listened as Gen. Morton continued.

Morton smiled at younger officer; Jackson, "Come on Mister Jackson, I want you to hear this. The major and I we're just talking about women with big tits." Morton said, with a friendly smile, "Now, men, I've met your wives at the various picnics we've had, and just like my wife, I noticed that your wives have big tits too. No doubt, like me, you had several women buzzing around you when you were young single fellas', and eventually you chose your wives, based in no small part, on the size of their boobs. Am I right or am I right?" His hand making the motion as though he was squeezing melons.

Lt Jackson and Maj. Wilson nodded their heads to accommodate the General.

"Good to see we agree about women; men." Morton said with a warm smile. "I can't trust a man who doesn't like big tits on a woman. It's un-American." He looked up at the American flag hanging near the main entrance, and put his hand on his heart.

"What does this have to do with the reporter sir?" Maj. Wilson asked.

Morton took out his cigar, flicked some ashes on to the ground, next to the emergency fire hose that was incased inside a glass-housing, and then continued, "She is no doubt trying to make a name for herself in her business. A woman cannot make it big in her line of work without a nice rack. So, if she has big ones, this tells me she is ambitious. So, if I use that to my advantage, and something big comes of this Star Track crap, I can finally put a higher rung on my ass and get me a new billet for Brigadier General. If I do, then I'll take you both with me when I plant my ass in the Pentagon!"

"And so your next career jump, heck ours too, are only possible because this woman reporter may have big breasts?" Maj. Wilson concluded for the General.

Morton nodded his head. "You got it."

"Did you have a report to give?" Maj. Wilson asked Jackson, wanting to change the subject.

"Ahhhhh, yes sir," Jackson said, as he took in what Morton has just said, "I do. We.."

Suddenly the alert klaxon sounded.

"What's happening?!" Gen. Morton screamed.

"Sir, look!" Maj. Wilson said, pointing at the large, main screen that was displaying the live image of the USS ENTERPRISE. "The damn thing is moving; in reverse!"

Suddenly another alert, of a higher pitch, started to blare as well.

Wilson's eyes darted over to the where the second alert was coming from. The DiVAQ control section of the command center. Lt. Jackson was already over there getting a report from the men, and women, who were in that section.

"What's going on Major?" Gen. Morton asked softly.

"I'm not sure sir. Here comes Jackson now." Wilson answered.

Lt. Jackson's face was grim with concern as he rejoined the two senior officers.

"What's the matter?" Wilson asked Jackson.

"The bogey, by going into reverse, had somehow confused the targeting computers and the onboard RGMS stabilizers on our missile." Jackson said.

Morton chimed in, "Lt Jackson, I am a highly decorated General in the United States Air-Force, so I have no idea what the fuck that means. In English; please!"

Wilson sighed deeply, and then took over for Jackson. "The bogey's movement had confused the missile. It is having trouble maintaining a lock on the bogey."

Morton shook his head. "Shit!" Morton came back with. "These were supposed to be top of the line assets."

Jackson nodded in agreement. "Yes sir, they are," Jackson said, "but we have never really tested them at depths in space this far."

Suddenly another klaxon, the third one to go off in less than two minutes, began to sound off. It too came from the DiVAQ section. Jackson and Wilson looked at the readouts displayed on one of the DiVAQ screens.

"What is it?" Morton asked as Wilson and Jackson shared a concerned glance.

Major Wilson, with all seriousness, shook his head. "The on-line computer has armed the warhead solution, and because the targeting system can't maintain a lock, the missile has gone into some kind of reboot phase. It is malfunctioning."

"So?" Morton replied. "Activate the fucking override and blow it up!"

"The manual override isn't working!" Maj. Wilson said, in a very worried manner.

"The manual override is not working and all, Major? This is so 'Star Trek'" Jackson dead panned.

"Can the missile escape Earth orbit?" Wilson asked Jackson.

Jackson shook his head. "No sir. It will fall back to Earth. It probably won't survive re-entry, but the warhead could possibly detonate on mere impact with anything, even a satellite, in orbit. And if I recall today's briefing, the international space station should be coming through that area in about two hours from now."

Morton took off his baseballcap, which proudly displayed his rank, and rubbed his forehead. "Are you telling me this missile of ours might blow up that idiotic space station?"

Jackson nodded. "It's possible sir. The missile just ran out of fuel. It will take nearly two hours for it to fall back into the atmosphere from where it is now." Jackson pointed at another tactical screen that displayed the missile's position, and the space station. "If I read my telemetry correctly, it is going to be pretty damn close to where the space station will be."

"Do you want me to get the reporter now?" Wilson asked, in all seriousness.

Morton shot Major Wilson a very pissed off glare.

CONTINUED!


	6. The Weed Flux

**Star Trek: Frank Grayson**

**The Weed Flux**

Starring

**Kiefer Sutherland** as Frank Grayson

**Joshua Jackson** as Austin Grayson

**Evangeline Lilly **as Jennifer Grayson

**Earth…**

**Just outside the suburban home of the Grayson's.**

There could be some really serious jail time for something crazy like serving policemen pot-laced cookies, Austin Grayson thought to himself. And as he crouched down behind a nearby row of shrubbery, Austin could only wonder why the cops were even at his house at all. He had already been arrested for ditching a couple weeks back, so he knew getting caught doing it again so soon would be bad.

He racked his brain, and came up with the only idea. He had to get the cops to leave his house. He was looking down at the ground, when he saw a large rock. It was definitely large enough to break the window of the cop car. He could smash the window with the rock, then high tail back to where he was, behind the shrubbery, before the cops came out to see what the noise was.

Austin scanned the surrounding area. Luckily, there was no one was mowing a lawn, or walking a, or just doing things outside. But that wasn't going to last all day. With no other option, he dug the large stone, the size of a half of loaf of bread, out of the dirt by his feet. He scanned the street, and neighborhood, one last time and then started his approach towards the police sedan.

The shrubbery Austin was hiding behind belonged to the Inglehoppers. They were the typical family, a mom and dad, and two kids. One of the kids, Sally, had a crush on Austin that dated back to when they went to elementary school together. She had tried to cozy up to Austin for years, but she had to accept the fact that he didn't find her attractive. In fact, most boys didn't.

And as it turned out, she had stayed home from school that day too. She was feeling a little under the weather, and would use the sick day from school to catch up on her homework. She sat at her desk, her small toy poodle, named Puff Puff, in her lap, looking out the window which looked out over the street below. And then, she saw him. It was him! It was Austin. And it appeared as if the love of her life, though he didn't know he was the love of her life, was sneaking across the street, toward his house, where a police car was parked. And he was holding a large rock over his head!

"What the heck is he doing Puff Puff?" She asked Puff Puff as she petted her poodle, "Isn't he such a doll with that body of his? He is a babe!" She added, in total lush over Austin. "Now, what is my stud muffin up to? Let's go see if we can help him."

Inside Austin's home, his mother Jennifer and the two police men, Gordon and West were sitting in the living room, the two policemen on the couch, Jennifer in the rocking chair, watching an old Tom and Jerry cartoon. The three adults were laughing hysterically, and really enjoying the cookies.

"This is the best damn part." Gordon said as they watched Tom the cat sneak up on Jerry.

Suddenly a giant brick rolled off the roof of the cartoon house, smashing the unsuspecting cat in the head. The three adults laughed even harder, while chewing down more cookies. Officer Gordon was slapping his thigh in utter laughing hysteria.

Meanwhile, outside, Austin stood beside the cop car, and raised the rock over his head. Instantly he crashed it down on the back window of the cop car. He ran back across the street and hid behind the shrubbery, just as he planned it.

Suddenly, at that instant, a green Honda Civic sped by. It was Kathy Sobada's car! The very sexy blond was in the front seat driving, and next to her was Trina Jenson; Austin's soon to be girlfriend! He could also see his three skate-park friends, crammed in the back of the green car, along with two hot looking girls, as the car passed by, just as the two cops came running out of his house!

The kids in the car, seeing the crashed police car's window, screamed and sped off. The police officers, West and Gordon, were giggling as they rushed over to their police cruiser, got inside of it, and then sped down the street after the fleeing civic.

Once both cars were out of view, Austin ran over to his house and quickly went in, and shut the door. He saw his mom laughing her head off while watching a cartoon. She looked at him with glazed eyes.

"This is so funny!" She said, as she took a bite of a cookie.

He turned his attention to the plate of cookies on the table. They were his "special" cookies. He had made eight of them last night, and now, only two of them were left.

"Holy shit, holy shit!" He said, as he ran his worried hands through his scraggily hair.

His mom pointed at him. "You should be in school, mister!" She said, laughing all the while.

Austin ran over to the table, and grabbed up the remaining cookies. He ran into the kitchen to throw them away, but then the thought of Trina. He went ahead and wrapped up the other cookies, and stuck them in his pocket. His mom came in to the kitchen. He turned to see her looking for more cookies on the obviously empty plate.

"Where are the other two cookies?" She asked, giggling as she did.

"Mom, listen to me." Austin told her. "Did the policemen have any of the cookies?"

She nodded her head. "Oh yes honey," she stammered out, "they really liked them. I told them you made them." She made a stern face. "No one ever likes my cookies."

"Damn!" Austin cursed, as he immediately darted out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He ran over and opened up his closet, and then felt for the wall above closet door. He breathed a sigh of relief after he found his stash still taped to the wall; nearly three pounds of pot. He took it into the bathroom and was about to flush it, when, he stopped himself.

"Am I crazy? This cost me my 360 and Halo4," He said to himself. "Fuck that, I'll bury it in the backyard!"

He zoomed back down the stairs, where he found his mom sitting on the bottom stair, her head buried in her hands. He stopped to make sure she was okay.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked her.

She was crying. "Why can't I make cookies?"

She looked up at him, and Austin instantly could tell she was about to crash out.

"Mom, go lay down on the couch." He told her, as he took her by the arm and led her in to the living room. He helped her lay down, and then, he darted towards the back door.

He ran over to the small garden his mom had planted, and grabbed the small hand held shovel and dug a deep enough hole, in the dry part, away from the sprinkler, and placed the baggie of pot inside of it. He covered up the hole, and was startled when he heard a voice.

"Whatch'ya doing?" A girl's voice said from the gate. And not just some ordinary voice, Austin thought to himself. It was Sally Inglehoppers voice. He turned to see the girl, standing at the gate, making goo-goo eyes at him. He walked over to the gate. She stood on the other side.

"Umm, I was just helping my mom by checking out the garden." Austin said quickly.

"I saw what you did to that police car." Sally came right out and said. "Are you trying to get yourself arrested?"

Austin shook his head. "No, it was just an accident. The rock slipped out of my hand."

Sally smiled a devious smile. "Well, I don't know. I saw you raise it over your head and slam it down. Oh, don't worry Austin; it will be our little secret. Just like the time when we were nine years old and you…"

He stopped her. "Yes, yes, I remember. Just please don't tell anyone about the police car; okay?"

She nodded. "You know, next week is the sweet-heart dance. No one has asked me out yet and I would sure like to go."

Austin could tell by the tone of her voice, Sally wanted to go with him, or else.

He would have to take one for the team. "You want to go with me?" He asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yes!" Sally said, joyfully. She started to walk back to her place. "I have this perfect new dress, it will be the bomb. See you then Austin!" And with that she was gone, as if she was floating on could nine; whereas it seemed to Austin that a dark cloud was now hovering over him.

But while Austin was trying his best to stay out of juvinile hall; his dad was going to have to act fast to prevent World War III!

Next time…the International Space Station will be destroyed, all six astronauts killed; unless it is saved by the USS ENTERPRISE!


	7. Falling Cards

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON  
FALLING CARDS**

**BRIDGE OF THE USS ENTERPRISE**

Frank Grayson sat back in the Navigation chair. The missile had lost its lock on the Enterprise, so he was safe for now. He watched as the view screen displayed the missile. It was quickly running out of speed, which got Frank to thinking.

"Computer, won't the missile keep going off into space?" Frank asked.

_: Negative. The missile is still in the gravitation pull of the planet Earth:  
_  
Frank nodded his head. "So, it will just burn up in the atmosphere and cause a great fireworks show."

There was no answer from the computer. Why would there be, the computer probably didn't even know what a firework's display was. Frank took a sigh of relief, and then he looked at the missile again as it started to tumble back towards Earth.

"Ummm, just in case computer; was the warhead on the missile armed?" Frank asked.

_: Affirmative:  
_  
Frank's smile began to fade. He stared at the view screen and could see a large object in far orbit of the planet.

"Computer, magnify and identify the object in the upper part of the screen." Frank said quickly.

The image was magnified. Frank gasped. It was the international space station. He looked at the position of the tumbling missile.

"Computer, plot the course of the space station, and the missile. Are they on a collision course?" Frank asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

_: Affirmative:  
_  
"How many humanoid life forms are on the space station?" Frank asked softly.

_: There are nine humanoid life forms. Six male, three female:  
_  
Frank shook his head in disbelief. "Shit! Unless those idiots down there do something about it," he said to himself. "I'm going to have to shoot the missile down after all." He snapped his fingers. "Computer, scan the missile. Is there a manual override function for the missile?"

There was a slight pause and then. _: Affirmative:  
_  
"Are they trying to do use it? Scan for any signals between the missile and the planet below." Frank suggested quickly.

_: Affirmative. The manual function of the missile is non-responsive:  
_  
"Gee; like I couldn't see that one coming. This is bad. I could wait for them to shoot it down," Frank said out loud. "But what if they miss or something else goes wrong." Then he looked at the targeting scanner at Sulu's station. He took a deep breath. "Computer, display targeting and weapon's control SOP on the main viewing screen."

Suddenly, the tech pages that explained the use of the weapon system were displayed. He didn't have long, and started reading immediately. Just as with the navigation of the ship, he had to take his time to get this right as well.

"Computer, how long will it be until impact between the missile and space station?" Frank asked, hoping it was longer than he knew it would be.

: 97 minutes, 37 seconds:

Frank took a deep breath, and began to read the manual.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN CHINA  
A NON DESCRIPTIVE BUILDING IN THE CITY OF ****HANGZHOU****  
the office of Liu Fong.  
**

General Zhan stood at the desk of Liu Fong. Liu Fong sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and read the incredible information, and pictures, that Zhan had just handed him. They spoke in Cantonese, but for our story purposes, it is translated.

"This is most incredible General Zhan." Liu Fong said as he studied the pictures, of the USS ENTERPRISE in orbit of the Earth, and the current status of the American's defensive posture.

"They have failed to cripple it with a missile?" Liu Fong asked.

Gen Zhan nodded his head. "Yes. However, the missile has been armed, and poses a direct threat to the space station."

Liu Fong grimaced. "That would be most unfortunate for the crew." Then he smiled. "But fortunate for us. Our own space station is set to launch in one year. We will finally have dominance in space."

Gen Zhan gave Liu Fong a puzzled look. "One of our exchange astronauts is part of space station's crew. He will be killed unless we offer to intervene."

"Yes, I know." Liu Fong said, with sorrow. "We shall see to it that his family is well taken care of."

Zhan pressed the issues. "We could easily offer the Americans our assistance by offering to launch one of our own G-2 intercept missiles to destroy the missile before it threatens the space station. Beijing could use this act for positive propaganda against the Americans."

At that moment Liu Fong took out a small gun, fitted with a silencer, and shot the General in the middle of the forehead with it. He watched as the General fell backward on his back, stone cold dead. Liu Fong stood up and talked to the dead man's body.

"What Beijing wants, and what the Nine Dragons want, are not always the same." He said, scornfully at the body. Liu Fong clapped his hands twice and two large Chinese men came in and dragged the body out. A third man came in. He was Liu Fong's number one assistant, and his name was Wei-Chun. He stood before Liu Fong and bowed his head, waiting for an order.

Liu Fong held out a passport.

"Make the appropriate arrangements. I am going to America." Liu Fong said.

Wei-Chun nodded in obedience. "How long will you be staying?"

Liu-Fong contemplated an answer. "I cannot be to sure. Just make sure the usual arrangements are made."

Wei-Chun nodded quickly, and then strode away quickly.

Liu-Fong sat back down and looked at the photos. He actually was a fan of the old American program, Star Trek. Looking around his office, and after making sure no one saw, he made a perfect Vulcan hand salute. Then he looked back down at the picture of the USS Enterprise. If the ship was as real as it seemed, and became a tool for his organization, it would be a fine prize indeed. And then he slammed his fist down on the Enterprise.

Continued…


	8. Battle Stations

**STAR TREK  
Frank **Grayson

Battle Stations

Featuring  
Frank Grayson  
General Drake Morton   
Major Irv Wilson   
1st Lieutenant Leonard Jackson   
Angela Hanes

**THE BRIDGE OF THE USS ENTERPRISE**

Frank Grayson prepared to fire the Photon-torpedo. If he missed the missile, the torpedo would continue on, and according to the computer, it would hit somewhere on the Asia continent. Knowing his luck, Frank thought, that probably meant China. What if he blew a hole in the Great Wall? He shook his head, and tried his best to forget the image.

"And I always wanted to see the Great Wall someday." Frank said out loud, mournfully.

Instantly the main screen switched to a nice panoramic view of the Great Wall. Frank smiled.

"Why thank you, computer." Frank said softly.

Of course, there was no response.

Having switched over to Sulu's station, Frank gazed back into the targeting viewer. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it was going to be. The display inside the viewer was not much different from a game he played in his youth at the old Video arcades. It was a video game called Battlezone which was a very primitive video game, by 2013 standards, but it was fun back in the day. The Enterprise targeting system's graphic display wasn't that much different, but with far much more detail. But the stakes in this 'game' were far more high, and deadly.

His eyes squinted as he eyed the target. In his head he went over all of what he had read moments earlier. Because he wanted to be precise, he had taken his time. Now there was only just over an hour to destroy the missile. He held his finger over the button that would be pressed. And once it was pressed, the Photon-torpedo, a science fiction version of a submarine torpedo, would streak out from the ship and, with any luck, strike the missile. He took a quick and deep breath. He pressed the button.

He watched on the screen as the ball of energy headed straight for the falling missile. And though it came real close, the Photon Torpedo sped past the nuclear-tipped missile.

"Shit!" Frank cursed at himself.

Frank shook his head as he watched the torpedo smash into the Great Wall, causing a giant explosion.

"Was that really necessary?" Frank asked the computer.

_: Negative. Simulation complete:  
_  
The background bridge noises, which Frank always found annoying when he watched the show, was just as loud as it had been, but had faded into the background as he became more accustomed to it. He stood up and stretched his legs. He took a deep breath. It was time for the real shot. He sat back down, and steadied his nerves. It was now, or never. He leaned in and gazed inside of the targeting viewer. And this time, when he decided to press the button, a real Photon-torpedo would burst from the Enterprise, and hopefully, for real, hit the "falling" nuclear missile.

* * *

**NORAD COMMAND CENTER; Deep within the Rocky Mountains**

Gen. Morton sat behind his desk. He was not a happy man. He lit another cigar, it was his 15th this day so far, sat back, and went over the dire situation in his head one more time. The two specially designed F-22s that were outfitted with intercept missiles just for occasions like this had been deployed to Iraq one week earlier due to threats from Iran to launch against Israel. NORAD could attempt to shoot the falling DiVAQ down with another DiVAQ, but one falling nuclear missile was bad enough, without doubling the danger. So far, the entire escapade had been kept top secret; well, except for the fact that the Russians and Chinese knew. Suddenly Major Wilson came into the office.

The Major, who was accompanied by a very attractive young woman, offered a chair for the young lady. As she sat down, with her gaze away from Gen. Morton, as she settled in to her chair, Gen. Morton looked up to Maj. Wilson, and arched both his eyebrows, at the same time, twice. Morton was also about to make the squeezing melon motion with his hands again, but the Major shook his 'no' in very quick motion.

Maj. Wilson sat in the chair next to the reporter. Morton ogled the woman's ample breast, under the guise of reading her visitor badge. She was wearing a nice white blouse that accented her curves very nicely. His well-honed horn-dog eyes could also detect a very stylish lace bra beneath her blouse. Gen. Morton reached under his desk, and pressed the secret button that activated the office's nice and very cold air conditioner.

"This is Ms. Angela Hanes, General." Maj. Wilson said finally.

"Very pleased to meet you," Morton said, as he took a drag on his cigar. "I hope my men have treated you and your camera man with the usual Air Force pride.'

Hanes smile back at him. "Oh yes," she said to Morton, "they have been very respectful. But is there any special reason why my assistant and I can't leave?"

Morton found her very sensual smile, and very bright eyes, intoxicating. She also wore a strawberry scented perfume, or maybe, better yet, it was a body spray. Whatever it was, the smell aroused him.

Wilson cut in. "Sir, I told her about the unexpected drill."

Morton nodded his head. "Yes, Major Wilson is quite right." Morton said to her. "Due to sensitive reasons, which I cannot go into, you and your camera man will have to stay in the compound."

She smiled again. "Is shooting down the USS Enterprise one of those sensitive reasons?" She followed up with.

Morton just kept smiling. "How do you know about that?"

She pointed behind her back at the main display screen, which she had just walked passed, in the command center. It still showed the live feed of the Enterprise.

"Oh, that," Morton said innocently. "Isn't that incredible Maj. Wilson? Are we really shooting the USS Enterprise? Are we going to be killing T.J Hooker today?"

"You mean Captain Kirk, don't you?" Hanes interjected.

Major Wilson, realizing that the General couldn't lie, at all, cut in. "No ma'am. That's just a screen saver that we nerds like to look at in our spare time."

"I see," Hanes said with a smile, "so while you go through one of these drills, you display the image of a TV show's space ship to calm your nerves."

"Oh yes Ms. Hanes," Morton interjected, "it is very supported by the works of Mr. Spock."

"You mean Dr. Spock, don't you; the famed baby doctor?" Hanes asked, slightly confused.

Suddenly, the men and women in the tactical area all started a commotion, which included yelling and shouting loud. There were even a couple screams. Lt. Jackson ran into the office.

"The Enterprise has fired a God damn Photon-torpedo!" Jackson said excitedly, and he then ran back out of the office.

Morton stood up from behind his desk, "Hey; What the screaming balls of cow shit on fire is a Photon torpedo, a sandwich?" Morton demanded as he followed Wilson, who in turn was following Jackson, out the office door, leaving Hanes all alone in the office.

Angela Hanes shook her head. "Ummm, okay." She said softly too herself. "That was kind of strange." She stood up, and took a moment to rub her arms. It was as if the temperature had dropped ten degrees since she had come into the General's office.

She turned around to see what was going on outside the office. On the large main screen she saw a ball of energy streaking across the screen. The ball of energy struck what looked like a rocket. Suddenly there was a small explosion, and then the men and women in the NORAD command and control center all cheered loudly. There was something more going than a simple training exercise, Angela's young reporter mind deduced.

She walked out of the office and over to Gen. Morton, and Maj. Wilson, who were standing on a platform that overlooked the myriad of computers and control stations below them. Several of the officers, and crew men who operated those stations, were exchanging very enthusiastic high fives.

"This is a very good set up you have her." She complimented the two officers as she joined them.

"We call that the pit." Maj. Wilson said, motioning to the area below.

Gen. Morton, meanwhile, couldn't help but notice the two very slight 'bumps' that were slightly visible on her skirt, right where her breast were housed in her bra. He smiled. He would see to it that the night time janitor found another fifty bucks in his locker the next day for rigging up the air conditioning unit in such a way.

"Do your men usually get this excited about watching a screen saver?" Angela asked innocently.

"Sir, look." Maj. Wilson interrupted.

The USS Enterprise was moving again. This time it changed course, and was actually heading toward the position of the approaching international space station.

"What's it doing? Attacking? Gentlemen; listen very carefully." Gen. Morton directed his words to those in the pit. "I don't have time for to babysit each of you and hold your hands. You all need to grow up and act like men!" Gen. Morton told them all. He looked down to Lt. Jackson, who was at one of the main control panels. "Lt. Jackson, would you mine telling me what is going on?"

"It's hard to say at this point, General." Lt. Jackson said from his post in the pit.

* * *

**Aboard the USS Enterprise,** Frank kept an eye on Earth below, and the space station, which the Enterprise would zip past in a few moments. Suddenly the computer said…

_: Cloaking device engaged:_

-  
Moments ago, on the international space station, American astronaut Jarvis McGee and Chinese exchange astronaut Hyan Enlai were doing final touch-ups on their spacewalk. Suddenly a flash of light caught their attention, and they saw an explosion in the distance, in a slightly higher orbit than the orbit of the space station. Hyan tapped Jarvis on the shoulder and pointed at a larger object further out in space, but coming their way.

Jarvis's jaw dropped as the object was about to fly over the space station, at about a distance of nearly five miles or so. He recognized it instantly. It was the USS Enterprise, from TV's Star Trek show. And then, without warning, the ship vanished from view.

"They must have a cloaking device." He said to himself, not wanting to believe he just seen. Then he shook his head in a total attempt to forget what he saw. He wouldn't let space sickness be the cause to be let go from the space program.

"Come again?" A voice said from inside his helmet's communication device.

Jarvis smiled at Hyan, who was saying strange, and quick, Chinese words. Jarvis hadn't mastered the language Hyan spoke, the international tone was unmistakable. The Chinese astronaut was cussing words of disbelief.

-  
Frank altered the course of the Enterprise, and actually came about. Soon the ship darted past the point from where he had taken it into drive. He went nearly five minutes past that position before he brought the ship to a stop.

"Computer, am I correct in assuming that this ship cannot be tracked while cloaked?

_: Affirmative:  
_  
He took a deep breath, and breathed out. The missile disaster had been averted, but just barely. Now he had to deal with what would happen next. He couldn't live up in space on the famed science fiction ship. And if he didn't go back down, it would cause suspicion. He thought for a moment, and then he came to the only logical answer; He would have to let his wife know what was going on. He stood up and went over to Spock's station.

"Computer, go ahead and lock the ship in this position above Earth. Then display an overhead image of San Diego California." That was where he and his family lived.

Seconds later, the image of San Diego became viewable in the viewer-thingy that Spock always looked into. Frank looked into the device as well. Using the dials nearby, as he had read about earlier, he zoomed into the area. In seconds he could see his house. He smiled. He could only wonder how Jennifer was going to react to what was going on.

"Computer, how many life signs are inside the structure?" Frank asked.

_: There are two life forms:_

Frank couldn't just beam the two life forms up. He had to determine who they were. He fished inside of his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Just as he was about to dial his home number, he stopped. What if the signal from his phone could be tracked out into space? He didn't know if it could or couldn't. All he really knew was that he couldn't risk it. He gambled that one of the signals was that his wife, Jennifer. The other life sign had to be either their daughter, or their son. It could also be Jennifer's sister, Marissa. In fact, he realized, it could be anyone!

"Computer; get a lock on those two life forms, then relay them to the transporter room." Frank said. "Hey," he said to himself, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." He said with pride. "That actually sounded pretty good!"

He stood up and headed toward the transporter room. He stood in the Turbo-lift and told it where to go.

"Transporter room," he told the computer as he racked his brain for the right one. "Ummm, Transporter room, number three." He finally said. "God, I'm a dork." He said with a laugh. He took a moment to think his situation through.

Firing torpedoes, and moving the ship was one thing. Operation of the Transporter machine was another. One wrong move and he might turn someone inside out, just like the monkey in that movie the Fly. He tried to put that image out of his head. And, he recalled the information he had read earlier on how to operate the Transporter machine. Then he realized that he would have to deactivate the Cloaking device to use the Transporter, which would make the ship visible again.

"This should be fun." He said with a wry smile.

Continued…


	9. The Dragon

**Star Trek**  
**Frank Grayson**

**Kiefer Sutherland as Frank Grayson**  
**Jonathan Jackson as Austin Grayson**  
**Evangeline Lilly as Jennifer Grayson**

* * *

Austin sat on the floor of the living room inside of his house, his back up against the couch. His mother, who was stoned from eating his specially made cookies, was sleeping soundly on the couch. He could only hope that his friends were able to get away after he smashed the police sedan's window with that rock. They had a pretty good head start on the cops, Gordon and West. And no doubt, like his mother, the two policemen were most likely stoned as well, which would hamper their pursuit abilities.

And once they figured out they were stoned, they would no doubt want to spare the embarrassment of being stoned on the clock. Austin hoped that meant he was safe; for now.

He was getting a little hungry himself. Then he realized he had two of the cookies in his pocket. He was about to get one of them to eat, when he thought better of it. He looked over to his mom, who looked so peaceful, as she slept on the couch.

He knew from conversations with his parents that they had smoked pot when they were dating in high-school. Austin suspected they still did now and then, and that was why he thought his parents were so cool. But he doubted his dad ever got his mom stoned, or the local policemen as well!

He would wait a couple more days before even thinking about baking another batch of cookies. And because Sally Inglehopper might have known more than she seemed to, Austin decided to move his stash from the garden once he had the time to.

The bedroom of the door next to the living room was wide open. And, oblivious to Austin, the window of the other room provided a direct view into the living room. Little did he know, but he was being watched by Sally Inglehopper.

Sally was watching Austin as he propped himself up against the couch.

"What a sweetie you are." She said to Austin, knowing he couldn't hear her, but wishing he did. "Looking after your mom like that? You are the best son a mom could ever have hoped for!" She smiled. "I love you Austin Grayson." She said softly. "And I can't wait until we go to the dance next week."

She imagined what that night would be like. He would come to her front door, and her parents would let him in. He would be dressed in a very dashing tuxedo. And then, with much fanfare, she would come down the stairs in her flowing white gown. She would go up to him, and he would take her hand, and kiss it, as he knelt to the floor, like a knight. Then he would stand, and prepare to pin a corsage to her dress.

She blushed at the thought. But then, suddenly, as she watched Austin, a strange thing happened to his body. It began to shimmer, as well as his mom's body too. And in mere seconds; they were both gone. Instantly Sally fainted.

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE****  
****THE TRANSPORTER ROOM**

Frank Grayson watched as his wife, Jennifer, and son, Austin, materialized on the Transporter platform. She was apparently a sleep.

Austin buried his head in his hands, and then he opened his eyes to look around. At that moment Frank ran over and knelt down next to his wife.

"What's wrong with mom?" Frank asked his son.

"Ummm… dad?" Austin said, as he looked around worried. "Where exactly are we?"

Frank looked to his son. "Where do you think are?" Frank asked.

Austin looked around, again, and started to worry. Maybe there was something more than just pot in that stash. Maybe the seller had blended it with something else.

"Dad, I think I've had an overdose." Austin said as he buried his head into his hands again.

Frank didn't want to believe his son. "No you haven't Austin," Frank said, "we are really aboard the Starship Enterprise."

Austin could only shake his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the wrapped pot-laced cookies. Frank took the cookie, opened, and then he sniffed the cookie. Frank almost fell over from the smell.

"Jesus Christ, Austin!" Frank said. "I thought you learned your lesson last summer when we caught you with that joint in your backpack."

Austin shook his head. "I know dad, but come on, it isn't that easy. All of my friends smoke weed, it's not like I go out and kill people for drug money. It's harmless fun. You even said you did it when you were my age."

Frank shook his head. "So that's why you don't have your plasma TV any more. You sold it for drug money didn't you?"

Austin nodded. "I don't even like to watch TV, dad."

Frank breathed in deeply. He had to remind himself that simply because he was somehow beamed aboard the USS ENTERPRISE it didn't mean he could just forget his real life. He pointed at Austin, and even poked him in the arm a couple times as he spoke.

"You can't spend your life getting high; Austin." Frank said. "Yeah, I know sounds cliché but it's so true. Yeah, and I know I did it too. But promise me you're going to try to ease out of it."

Austin nodded his head. "I'll try dad. Just don't make me stop seeing my friends."

Frank thought for a moment. "You're getting to an age I can't control every aspect of your life. We've raised you to be independent, and that's what I like about you. I just hope you got some common sense in your head, as well as pot."

Austin laughed. "Don't worry dad, I won't let you down." Austin replied.

Frank looked at Jennifer, his wife. "Now; what's wrong with your mom. Why is she so tired?"

Austin could only tell the truth. "She's stoned too."

"Shit," Frank said as he rested his head on his wife's stomach. "Anyone else I need to know about?"

Austin nodded yes, "Just those two cops; Gordon and West.

"You got two cops stoned?" Frank asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

Austin nodded, and then he looked directly at his dad. "Dad, where are we?" He said as he looked around at the strange surrounding.

Frank stood up. "We're aboard the starship Enterprise."

Austin could only manage one word in reply. "Cool." He stood up too.

"What do we do now?" Austin asked.

Frank leaned down and picked his wife up in his arms. "We'll take her down to sickbay to see if we can do something to help snap out of it."

**"Ummm… sickbay?" Austin managed to ask as they walked out of the TRANSPORTER room and turned the corner.**

* * *

**A JET FLYING HIGH OVER CHINA**

Liu Fong sat on one of the large chairs that were arranged in the large meeting area of the jet. The jet had just taken off moments earlier, and was on its way to Honolulu Hawaii, and then, from there, Denver Colorado.

Liu Fong, although he at times worked for what was best for Beijing, also worked for what was best for the Nine-Dragons. The Nine-Dragons were a secret society that had secretly guided China's course for nearly two thousand years. This meant having to prod the mass of humanity that populated China in ways that might seem questionable, but had to be followed through with none the less.

The 21st century had already proved to be the century of China; as prophesized by the American President Richard Nixon. And if somehow the Americans had constructed a fully operational USS ENTERPRISE, then it fell upon the Nine-Dragons to either seize the vessel, or destroy it. Liu Fong was the Nine-Dragons most capable agent; he would not fail. He would kill, or have killed, anyone who stood in his way.

His number one assistant, Wei-Chun, handed Liu several files, as well as a cup of hot tea. Chun bowed his head, and then silently left the room.

Liu Fong looked at three files. Because there wasn't much time to plan a more covert operation, Liu would have to find a more direct way to obtain up-to-date info on the mysterious ship that was somewhere in orbit of Earth. To do that, he would have to find a way to gain leverage over an officer who was stationed inside the American complex at NORAD.

Each file provided a possibly weak link into the nerve center of the top secret Rocky Mountain command platform. But after nearly 15 minutes he came to a conclusion as to which option to initiate. He clapped his hands twice and Wei-Chun returned.

"Have you made your selection?" Mr. Chun asked as he came back into the main room.

Liu sipped from the teacup and smiled. "Yes I have Mr. Chun." Liu handed We-Chun the chosen file. "Please make the necessary arrangements in Colorado. I will send a coded message back to Beijing to see to it that the necessary stem-cells are procured."

"The use of stem-cells, in this manner, is outlawed by American legislation." Wei-Chun reminded liu.

"Since when has American law altered our plans? Just make sure we have access to the target's little girl; when the time comes." Liu-Fong ordered.

Wei-Chun eyed the folder. "It shall be done." Wei-Chun replied. He looked down one more time at the name of person who would provide a direct link to the inner workings of NORAD. It would be a young African-American male named Lt. Leonard Jackson.

CONTINUED…


	10. Miracle

**Star Trek  
Frank ****Grayson**

Miracle

Featuring  
**John Cusack** as Narrenson  
**Zoe Saldana** Ryana Jackson

* * *

**A NON-DESCRIPTIVE BUIDLING IN THE MIDDLE OF A LARGE CITY; SOME WHERE IN THE USA**

The elevator shaft went deep, very deep, underground. A lone man rode down the shaft in inside the scruffy elevator car. But where the elevator car was heading was not scruffy at all.

The man's name was Narrenson; or at least that's what people called him. His real name was a mystery, which is how he lived his life. The post he commanded predated the old J. Edgar Hoover days of American secret government agencies, meaning; it was far more secretive. The agency was so secret it wasn't even kept on the list of agencies that were kept off the list. The agency drew from resources that went all the way back to J.P. Morgan, the famed American Banker of the 1800s. The name of the agency was only known to a very select few; and even they did not speak of it to others. The agency was called "Eight".

Narrenson was in his mid-fifties and was the director of Eight, having assumed the directorship of the agency when he was thirty-four years old. He would retire his post on the day turned sixty, as was policy. His successor would be selected by a secret quorum. And on that day, Narrenson would be given a sedative, and another injection that would bring his life to a quiet and dignified end. It was a fate he accepted when he took on the role of director.

The elevator finally came to a stop and the door opened. Narrenson stepped out and he then he walked down a long dark hallway that led to a door that slid opened, and he stepped through it.

The room was dark with a myriad of computer posts arrayed in small cubicles. The different posts were manned by men and women who, upon selection of service, served for twelve consecutive years with absolutely no contact with the real world. There were no televisions, no internet, absolutely no contact at all in any form, with the outside world. This, too, had been policy from the beginning of the agency.

Once their twelve year commitment was over, the service member underwent nine months of mind programming to change their memories so as to minimize the knowledge of the agency to reach the world.

All communications in the facility were exchanged through emails, or other instant messaging protocols that were all contained in house. No verbal communication was aloud at any time. Violation of that simple rule meant being removed from the service. There was only one secured line that could reach the outside world, and it was kept under severe security measures. Only Narrenson had access to it.

THE SERVER

Kept in a very secure room was the most important component of Eight. It was simply called the Server. The first version of The Server was built and operational, in this very building, in 1923 using technologies and theories from scientist as diverse as Einstein and Tesla. The current version of the Server was the sixth of the line, and the most complex.

Despite what the masses had been led to believe, no alien craft had ever crashed at Roswell. There have been no alien abductions, no string of alien lights flying over the Arizona desert in front of High-school football game crowds. But what there was, was, the Server. And it was a very special device with a very special purpose.

Narrenson walked over to the security door that led to the Server. He was scanned by a purple light. The door to the Server opened, and Narrenson stepped through. The door slid shut behind him. He was in another elevator car. Suddenly in traveled down several floors and came to a sudden stop. The door slid opened and Narrenson stepped out. The elevator shut behind him.

Narrenson walked toward the center of the room; and there it was; The Server.

The Server had one simple purpose, and one simple purpose only; to protect Earth. Narrenson walked over to the sleek looking Server. It was nearly seven feet tall, six inches wide, and totally black. It made absolutely no sound. Narrenson reached out and touched the Server. Instantly a virtual keyboard and monitor were projected from the Server for Narrenson to use. He used the keyboard to key in a simple command.

Suddenly a strange object was projected next to the Server. It was, for lack of better words, a ball of energy. But in the center of the ball of energy was something that Narrenson recognized instantly. It was the USS ENTERPRISE. The ball of energy was surrounding the Enterprise, and deflected light. Narrenson smiled at the force field around the ship. It was, just as he guessed, a Cloaking Device. Though it was intended to shroud the ship with invisibility, the Server could see right through it.

And the Server had also detected signals coming from the famed fictional ship earlier. The signals scanned a particular area on the planet below. Narrenson keyed in more commands and the Server zoomed in the coordinates that Enterprise's scanners had zeroed in on. It was a simple home in San Diego California. The faces of the family were displayed one at a time from youngest to oldest. The last image displayed was that of a man named; Frank Grayson.

* * *

**THRYSON-CLEMENTS HOSPITAL, DENVER COLORADO**

Ryana Jackson could only sit in the observation room and watch as her seven year old daughter, Shyawna, was being prepared for her monthly CAT scan. Nearly four months earlier the young girl had been diagnosed with a rare brain disorder that slowly, but surely, would cause her brain to degenerate. Her death was certain; there was no treatment.

Being so rare that Shyawna's condition was Ryana, and her husband, Lt. Leonard Jackson, had volunteered to let their daughter's condition be studied so that through the doctor's efforts, a better understanding could be attained, and maybe, someday, a cure could be found. Stem-cell research looked promising, but legislature regulating this new medical technology would not be worked out for years to come. By then Shyawna would be dead, but others could possibly be treated. Maybe their daughter's short life could help others.

"Your daughter is very brave. " Dr. William Hunt said as he joined her in the observation area. He sat down and held Ryana's hand in his. "The scan is already showing the signs of neuron degradation." He said to her.

As he spoke, Nurse Donna Willis came in from the room and the CAT scan techs prepared for more tests.

"What does that mean?" Ryana asked, as a tear came down from her left eyes.

Doctor Hunt put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe she will start showing more signs very soon."

"How long does she have to live?" Ryana asked softly.

"Maybe three months, maybe a little more," Dr. Hunt said with sorrow.

Ryana bowed her head down. Giving birth to Ryana was not easy. After the complications of childbirth it was determined that Ryana would never be able to have children again. It was a secret she did not share with her husband Leonard.

Nurse Willis came over and sat next to Ryana and held her other hand. It was not a moment that any Doctor or Nurse ever cherished; telling a parent their child was going to die.

"Just enjoy what time you have." Nurse Willis said. "I lost my child when she was at a very young age as well. You're not alone in this."

Ryana nodded her head as she sobbed. She held their hands tight. "I will still pray for a miracle." Ryana said, in a determined way.

Then she looked up and through the window at her daughter, as the CAT scan moved around her small body. Ryana stood up and walked over to the window and waved at her little girl, who waved back. Then Ryana looked back to Doctor Hunt and Nurse Willis.

"I believe in Miracles." Ryana said with a smile.

* * *

**BEIJING CHINA**

Inside a top secret Chinese government medical research centers, scientists and nurses hurried about from one project to another. Liu Fong's message had been received.

Perhaps there is a God, perhaps there isn't. But the cure to Shyawna's condition would soon be in the hands of Liu Fong. Fong would use the young girl and her dire condition as a tool. Shyawna was a like pawn that would either survive the game; or die. It would be up to Liu Fong to decide.

CONTINUED


	11. Force of Good

STAR TREK  
Frank Grayson  
"A Force of Good"

Kiefer Sutherland as Frank Grayson  
Jonathan Jackson as Austin Grayson  
Evangeline Lilly as Jennifer Grayson

Haley Pullos as Amber Grayson

**ABOARD THE CLOAKED USS ENTERPRISE  
**  
Austin Grayson was marveling at the 23rd century spray-bottle he held as his dad prepared a hypo.

Luckily, for Frank, the different ships areas, engineering, weapons, and even medical, kept real detailed SOPS (Standard Operation Procedures) in each work station. If someone took the time to read them, and really paid attention to detail, they were quite helpful. Austin held up the spray-bottle to his father.

"Dad, this is just a bottle of 409. Look at the sprayer-trigger thing. They don't even make them like this anymore." Austin said with a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, well just in case, don't touch anything in here." Frank said as he put the hypo up to his wife's arm. Jennifer was still in a nice peaceful sleep, thanks to the special cookies she had eaten earlier.

Jennifer Grayson opened her eyes and smiled as she saw her two most favorite men looking down at her; Frank and Austin. Her last cohesive memory was laughing it up with the two policemen and then complaining that no one liked her cookies as much as they like her son's.

"Hello dear." Frank said to her.

She smiled back at him. The feeling she had was one she had had many times before. It was the 'after the high' feeling of being stoned. But how could that be. She sat up from the bed she was in and felt a little dizzy, but then she started feeling better.

"What happened to me?" She asked softly.

"You got stoned mom." Austin said, as he stood next to Frank.

She giggled. "What do you mean I got stoned?" She asked back to him.

Frank helped her stand up. "Austin's right honey, you got stoned. Apparently our son can make really good cookies." Frank said with a slight smile, and even with a little pride. Frank had made some pretty interesting brownies back in his old college days that were still legendary. Though, he would never tell Austin.

"It was the cookies?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah," Austin replied in a guilty tone, "I made some cookies last night and I, well, I blended in some weed and, ummm, you ate them. Were they as good as dad's brownies?"

"You told him about that?" Frank said in slight anger.

Jennifer smiled back at Frank, and she looked a little peeved. "No, your brother did."

Frank looked to Austin. "This isn't funny Austin. I hope this is the last time." Frank knew it wouldn't be; Austin still had college in his future. But he knew his son well enough to know it was just a phase with the young man, as it was with him.

Jennifer gasped, and put her hand over her mouth. "Frank, I gave some of those cookies to the policemen who came looking for," she directed her attention to Frank, "you." She took a second and looked around her strange surroundings. "Hey, where are we?" She asked.

Frank looked at the two of them. "I just got done telling Austin, but I'll say it again to you." Frank said. "Somehow, someway, and I know it sounds incredible to believe, but we are aboard the Starship Enterprise."

Jennifer looked at him with a smile. "Of course we are honey." She didn't let two seconds pass until she continued. "Have you been eating our son's cookies too?"

"Mom, he isn't kidding." Austin said quickly. "He actually beamed the two of us up here about fifteen minutes ago." Austin said "Then he carried you here to sickbay, gave you a shot from that thing," he pointed at the hypo that was in Frank's hand, "and now here we are. Isn't if fucking cool?"

"What your language." Frank reminded Austin.

"Sorry dad, but shit, it's all too hard to believe. I must be dreaming." Austin said.

"That's what I thought at first." Frank said to his son. "But you're not, I'm not, none of us are." He said as he looked to his wife. "And, as far as I can tell, we are the only ones aboard."

Jennifer shook her head. "You expect me to believe that the three of us are in outer space aboard that ship?" She asked.

Frank sighed. "Yep," he told her, "and I have no idea what is going on. And the bad news is that someone on Earth knows we are here. They just tried to blow this ship up with a nuclear missile, but I was able to destroy it with a Photon-torpedo. We're cloaked right now, but I'm not sure how long that will last."

Jennifer began to laugh. "Do you even realize how silly that sounds? You shot it down with a fucking Photon-torpedo? Excuse my French."

Frank nodded. "Believe me, I do honey." Frank said. "Better yet, I'll show you, come with me." He told her.

They walked toward the door and it opened, making the familiar swooshing noise.

"That's awesome." Austin said as he heard the noise of the door.

The three of them walked down one of the corridors of the ship. Frank spoke as they did.

"I was in my car, and I found this in my pocket." He reached in his pocket and showed them the communicator. "The next thing I know, I'm up here on the ship."

"That's why the cops were at the house." Jennifer told him. "They found your car abandoned on the freeway, and wanted to know where you were."

"Great," Frank said, "just great. Keeping this secret is going to be harder than I thought." Frank told her.

"You want to keep it secret?" Austin asked.

They came to a Turbo-lift and entered it. Frank gave it the bridge command and the Turbo-lift went into action.

"Yeah, we have to keep this secret, at least for now." Frank told Austin.

Austin's idealism rang through his words as he spoke. "Dad, can't you imagine what something like this ship could do for the world? You could use it to transport resources around the planet; like food and water for the poor. You've kind of always been open to new ideas like that. You could even save the whales by blasting those asshole whalers out of the water. This ship could be used for so much good." Austin pleaded.

Frank liked his son's free spirit. "Yes, we could use it to do good things like that." Frank agreed. "Then again, what about the other uses of this ship?" Frank said in a soft voice. "What if Al-Qayda; or heck, some of the goofball people in our own government got their hands on this ship? For all the good a ship like this could do, it could also be used to cause more harm than good."

"We won't let them." Austin said resolutely.

"Austin, listen to me, if someone found out we had access to this ship, someone who wanted to use it for their own selfish reasons, our family could be in danger. Not just our family, even our friends could be used to get to us."

Austin shook his head. "Dad, you sound like a super-hero worried that revealing your secret identity could get your girlfriend killed."

Jennifer chimed in. "Dad is right Austin." She said. "I know it sounds crazy, like from a stupid movie, but I don't want any of us getting hurt by this damn thing. I think we should just leave it up here, or set it off into space, and move on and forget all about it." Then she paused, and thought about what Frank said. "Oh my God, we have to make sure Amber is okay!"

The Turbo-lift opened and they all walked onto the bridge. Austin was amazed and walked around and surveyed the entire bridge. Frank stood with Jennifer and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure Amber is okay honey." Frank said. "I doubt anyone knows exactly who is up on this ship (see last issue to know that isn't quite true). She still has an hour or two of school left. Once she gets home we can beam her up here."

Jennifer shook her head. "Didn't you hear what I said?" Jennifer came back with. "We have to get off this thing, let it go, and not come back. I know how amazing this thing is to you, but our family is more important than this."

Frank nodded in agreement. "I know it is honey." He told her. "But this has happened for a reason. We can run from it, and go on with our lives as you said. But Austin isn't completely wrong on this either. We could find a way to help change the world, make something good happen from all of this."

Jennifer hugged her husband tight. Then she looked at him.

"Okay, John Denver" she said to him, "but the moment it looks like we're losing control, I want you to promise me you will walk away from this if I ask you to."

She kissed her. "You have a deal."

They both watched as their son looked around the bridge. As they did, she reached down and squeezed Frank's ass, through is jeans. He looked to her, and she gave him a sexy smile. Frank looked to Austin.

"Austin, I'm going to show mom around the ship for about a half hour. Don't touch anything. If anything happens," he pointed at a button on Kirk's command chair, "I think this button activates the ship wide PA system."

"Okay, I will." Austin said as sat at the helm.

"I mean it," Frank warned Austin again, "don't touch anything."

"Okay, I heard you." Austin said again.

Frank and Jennifer stepped into the Turbo-lift. Moments later they walked into Captain Kirk's quarters.

"Is this Kirk's room?" Jennifer asked.

"It is." Frank said as the two looked around. "This is where he bedded a few of the women on the show."

"But that was all a TV show." Jennifer said in a sexy tone. "None of that was real." She added.

Frank turned around to face her, only to find she had already slipped off her shirt, and bra. He became aroused as he watched her slip off her shorts, revealing a very sexy pair of all white cotton panties; his favorite to see her wearing.

"I thought it was that time of the month." He said softly as he watched her slide on to the bed, with only her panties on.

"No, it was over yesterday." She told him. "That is why I wore these today." She said as she slid her hand across her tight stomach and into her panties, followed by his eyes the whole way. "Now, are you going to stand there like Captain Picard and do nothing?" She asked. "Or, are you going to give me a spanking like Captain Kirk!" She rolled over on her stomach, and rose up on her knees and elbows, offering a nice view of her panty-clad rear end.

"Hmmmm," He said as he began to take off his own clothes. "So you have been paying attention to the differences of the Captains." He said with a smile as he slid onto the bed next to his wife.

And as Frank Grayson and his wife engaged with foreplay before making love on the bed of Captain Kirk, and as their son marveled as he sat in Captain Kirk's command chair on the bridge, none of them knew the entire truth. For despite what Frank believed, they were not the only life forms aboard the USS ENTEPRISE.

CONTINUED


	12. Hero Worship

**STAR TREK  
Frank Grayson  
"Hero Worship"  
**  
starring

**Jeff Bridges** as General Drake Morton

**Mark Valley** as Major Irv Wilson

**Will Smith** as Lt. Leonard Jackson

**Teresa Castillo** as Television Reporter Angela Hanes

* * *

**LIU FONG'S JET: SOMEWHERE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN****  
The jet was four hours from its destination; Denver Colorado.**

Liu Fong, member of the secret Chinese sect known as Nine Dragons, feeling freshened after a little nap, enjoyed a bowl of cereal; Total Raisin Bran. He truly believed this cereal was all a person needed to live a healthy life. He was busy reading the USA TODAY as he ate his modest breakfast.

The Jet had stopped over in Honolulu for fuel. While there, Fong's assistant, Wei-Chun, saw to it that the current American newspapers were brought aboard.

Liu Fong liked the USATODAY the best. It was nothing short than a microcosm of Americana. He would always start with the sports section, he had a soft spot in his heart for the Los Angeles Dodgers, then the life section, just to get a grip on what the American culture was being attracted to. Then, after that was done, he would read the front section to see where American policy was headed in public, and what, if anything, could be reasoned from it all. After reading the paper he realized that, as usual, the American public was being diverted from real issues by sideshow stories about a Polygamist sect in Texas, and the ongoing problems of Rihanna and Chris Brown. Wei-Chun came into the seating area of the jet.

"Sir, we just got a signal from Beijing. The resources will be available by the time we land in America." Wei-Chun said.

Lee Fong looked up from his USATODAY.

"That is very good news indeed." He contemplated what was to come. "The little girl may actually get the chance to live, if her father does as we ask of him."

"And if he doesn't?" Wei-Chun asked.

"Then she will die." Fong said with a frown. "Some of my critics in Beijing may think this course of action is not honorable. But, in the end," Fong said as he sipped on a glass of orange juice, "no act that leads to China's survival is dishonorable."

Wei-Chun bowed once, and then headed out of the seating area. Liu Fong went back to reading the USATODAY.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER  
****NORAD COMMAND; ROCKY MOUNTAINS****CONFERENCE ROOM J-47**

General Drake Morton, Major Irv Wilson and Lt. Leonard Jackson all sat down around the large table in the conference room adjacent to the General's office. They were preparing for a classified call from the Pentagon, and the Pentagon wanted answers. Major Wilson handed the General talking points for the coming meeting.

"What am I looking at?" Gen. Morton asked, as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

Before Maj. Wilson could answer, local news reporter Angela Hanes came into the room as well.

"Can I help you?" Major Wilson asked, as he stood up to greet the very attractive reporter.

She looked a little dazed, but she didn't let that stop her. "So, from what I gather, this USS Enterprise is the real deal."

Maj. Wilson nodded. "Yes, it is." He told her. "And to answer your next question; it isn't ours."

"It isn't ours; yet." General Morton corrected him, as he read the talking notes.

Hanes walked over and sat in one of the seats across from Gen. Morton. Without missing a beat, she continued. "General Morton; is this why my cameraman and I are not being allowed to leave?" She let her anger come through her words slightly. "I have a two year daughter with my mom. If I don't pick her up in about," she looked at the clock, "two hours, my mom is going to get worried."

Gen. Morton looked up from the paper, nodded his head at Major Wilson, and then turned his attention toward the young woman, "Its policy, Ms. Hanes." He told her. "I'm sorry about your little girl, but Maj. Wilson will see to it that she is picked up from your mother's home and taken a secure location. We will also contact your station and, well, they won't be missing you either. Now Ms. Hanes, if you play your cards right this could be the story of a life time." He added with a smile.

"And quite a feather in your ball cap as well." She threw back at him.

He nodded with a devious smile. "I see we understand each other." He looked over to Maj. Wilson and winked. "So, Major Wilson; are these the talking points you want me to give a Five Star General?"

Angela Hanes took out her notepad and started to take notes. She looked over to Morton. "Can my cameraman at least start getting some of this on tape? Someday the decisions you make here during this situation might be important for historians."

Morton agreed. "Very well," Morton said to her, he looked over to Lt. Jackson, "please have one of the airmen retrieve her cameraman, and have him brought here."

"Yes sir." Lt. Jackson replied, and he headed toward the exit of the conference room to do as ordered.

"Oh," Morton added before Jackson had made it out the door, "have the laundry press my dress uniform. I want it done in fifteen minutes or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes sir." Jackson added as he darted out the door.

General Morton began to read his talking points. "So let me get this straight, Major Wilson," Morton began to say, he took a deep drag off his cigar, and then he continued. "This ship is nearly 290 meters in length, has a crew of over 400, can reach a top speed of Warp 9, and is outfitted with Photon-torpedoes, phasers, Transporter Rooms, and force fields, and apparently, a recently acquired Cloaking Device."

Maj. Wilson nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

Gen. Morton continued, reading from the notes. "Several hours ago it obliterated one of our DiVAQ missiles with one of these a Photon-torpedoes, and then we lost sight the ship after it activated the Cloaking Device."

Ms. Hanes shook her head as she wrote it all down in shorthand. "That's' pretty amazing material." Angela Hanes said with a slight laugh, and then she looked up at the General, who was looking back at her with a cold glare. "Sorry sir." She said, trying to regain her composure.

"That about sums it up sir." Maj. Wilson said to the General.

"You do know it sounds," Morton said as he exhaled some smoke, "FUCKING UNBELIEVABLE!"

Angela Hanes was startled by the outburst, but Maj. Wilson was not.

Morton reclaimed his composure, and looked over to Hanes. "Sorry about that Ms. Hanes," Morton said, "but I feel like a complete fool reading something like this." He said as he slapped the piece of paper down on the desk.

She nodded her head. "It's actually a character defining moment. Too bad it wasn't on film. My friend's grandfather actually interviewed General Patton during World War II. And from what I heard about it, Patton was very prone to outbursts like that."

Morton smiled at the comparison. "I like you Ms. Hanes. Next time I have an outburst, and if your camera-man is here, have him film the left side of my face. I think I look more stoic from that angle."

"I'll remember to tell him that." She smiled back.

Wilson looked down at a flashing light on the table top.

"Sir," Wilson said, "the call is coming in from the Joint Chiefs."

Morton stopped him from answering the call. "Jesus Christ, Maj. Wilson! Don't answer it; not yet!"

Maj. Wilson, was about to press the button, next to the light, stopped from pressing it at the last moment, "Why?" He asked.

"Because I want that fucking camera man to get his ass down here and I want to be wearing my dress uniform, before I talk to the Joint Chiefs. This is my moment, our moment, Major." Morton said. "And I want to live it up as much as I can. Who knows," he said as he looked over to Angels Hanes, "I might have an outburst or two."

Maj. Wilson nodded. "Very well sir." Wilson agreed, wondering, inside his mind, how someone like General Wilson was not in a padded cell somewhere.

General Wilson puffed on his Cuban made cigar, and then he looked over to Angela. "I'm going to say something profound, so jot this down in your notebook." Morton told her.

She nodded to him. "Go ahead, I'm ready."

Morton stood up and put his hand on his heart for a second, as he gazed at the American Flag that was proudly displayed in the corner of the room. "No greater honor can come from serving this great nation. We have our problems now and then, but let this be said," he said as relit his cigar, while eyeing the fire sprinkler system nearby, "there is no power, short of God, in this universe as mighty as the United States Air Force!"

* * *

**Deep In space…**

Meanwhile, at that very moment, trillions upon trillion upon even more trillions of miles away, deep into the vast reaches of space; the Romulan Bird of Prey was motionless. Commander N'vraln had ordered the ship to a complete stop until all systems were back on line, and readied for whatever was to come next. Nearly two cycles had passed, and the crew was getting restless. But N'vraln did not feel restless at all. James Kirk was a legend, and not only to the Romulans; but to the Klingons, Gorn and Tholians as well. Kirk was not to be taken lightly.

The reports that his officers were handing him, as the data kept coming in from the various science stations, was thoroughly unbelievable. The sensors could not get an exact grip as to where their position was. For all intents and purposes it was as if they had slipped through a door and into another universe. But if that was true, then where was the Enterprise? Where was Kirk's ship? These were questions he did not have answers to; now.

But he did know one thing. One of the Centurions was able to beam over to the Enterprise before what ever happened, happened. There was a good chance that the Centurion survived Transport, and was undetected, somewhere aboard the Enterprise. N'vraln smiled at that prospect…and he was right!

CONTINUED


	13. Curtain Call

**STAR TREK: Frank Grayson**

**Curtain Call**

Starring

**Kiefer Sutherland** as Frank Grayson

**Jonathan Jackson** as Austin Grayson

**Evangeline Lilly** as Jennifer Grayson

**Jeff Bridges** as General Drake Morton

**Mark Valley** as Major Irv Wilson

**Will Smith** as Lt. Leonard Jackson

**Teresa Castillo** as Television Reporter Angela Hanes

**John Cusack** as Narrenson

**Kirsten Storms** as Sally Inglehopper

and

**Morgan Freeman** as General Augustus Brown

* * *

Frank Grayson stood at the control panel of Transporter Machine. He was readying to beam his daughter, Amber, up to the ship. The past several hours had become a blur, but Frank, and his wife and son, were aboard a real-life version of the famed fictional ship; USS ENTERPRISE. How this had come to be, Frank could not be sure. But one thing he knew; someone down Earth, the U.S. Government it would appear, knew there was a real Enterprise in space. A failed attempt to shoot down the Enterprise almost became a tragedy. But, for now, it was averted.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"I beamed you two up with no problems." Franks said to her, to calm her down.

Frank and Jennifer, and their sixteen year old son Austin found the entire situation fascinating. "Dad, remember the movie The Fly when it turned that monkey inside out; could that happen to Amber?"

"Oh my God!" Jennifer said upon hearing Austin's words.

Frank looked angrily to Austin. "Shut up Austin. You're talking about your sister!"

"I know," Austin said with a laugh. "Besides that shit never happened on Star Trek." Then he pondered for a moment. "Well, until the first movie."

"Be quiet." Frank demanded.

"Maybe she'll get transported to an alternate universe." Austin said, with a slightly excited voice, feeling for a goatee that didn't exist on his face.

"Besides Austin, I thought you didn't even like Star Trek, mister 'Hon-Solo could kick Captain Kirk's butt." Frank said as he adjusted two of the controls.

"Well, he could." Austin added.

"No way," Frank said under his breath, "not a chance. Now," Frank said to them both, "please be quiet as I do this, I have to concentrate." Frank said as he reached for the sliding bar controls of the Enterprise's Transporter Machine.

* * *

**Earth...just outside the home of Frank Grayson**

Sally Inglehopper was in pure heaven. The school-dance was over, and Austin had brought her home after a wonderful time. They had shared a wonderful dinner, with lavish service. He had also taken her on a horse and buggy ride through downtown San Diego's Gas-Lamp district. There was even a stroll along the boardwalk, just beyond the old Beaumont Park roller coaster. This was, no doubt, the greatest moment in her life.

And now, here they were. The two love birds were standing on the porch of her house, preparing to say goodnight. Austin held her soft hands in his, and his eyes were full of lust for her.

"You looked very dashing tonight in that tuxedo." Sally said as he held her close. She could tell that feeling her ample breasts, pressed up against his strong chest, had pleased Austin; the love of her life.

"And not a single girl at the dance radiated with as much beauty as you." Austin said. "I love you Sally, and I have wanted, for so long, to share a moment like this with you, and to have it end like this." He moved his mouth closer to her mouth. She tilted her head to the right, and gazed into his eyes.

Overcome by excitement, and hormones, Sally closed her eyes in total anticipation, and then she opened them and woke up. The dance had all just been a dream, one of many she had of Austin over the years. She looked around as she regained her composure. She wasn't on her porch. She was on her back, on the side of the Grayson's house, next to where they kept their trashcans. Then she remembered. Earlier she had seen Austin smash the police-car, so she came over to see what Austin was up to. She was then spying on both Austin, and his mother when suddenly, they dissolved away.

She must have fainted, Sally surmised. Then, suddenly she heard noises. She got back up, and looked into the window again. Austin and his mom were gone, the living room, at least the part she could see, was empty. Then she heard a voice. It was Austin's younger sister, Amber. She had just gotten home from school. Sally envied Amber. Austin no doubt walked around the house in all sorts of semi-nude combinations. Sally's mouth watered at the thought, when suddenly she could see Amber in the living room. The young girl was talking on her cell phone, and then she plopped down on the couch where Austin's mom had been sleeping in earlier.

Sally was about to leave, when suddenly Amber's body started to shimmer, just as Austin's had earlier, and then, just like Austin and his mom, Amber dissolved away. Sally's eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted again.

* * *

**A NON-DESCRIPTIVE BUIDLING IN THE MIDDLE OF A LARGE CITY; SOME WHERE IN THE USA; SECRET HEADQUARTERS OF "EIGHT"**

Narrenson stood in the secured room that housed The Server. Just to the right of the Server, a representation of what was happening, high in Earth's orbit, was being, for lack of better words, projected for three dimensionally Narrenson to view.

A globe of energy, no larger than a soccer ball, and no more than a foot away from Narrenson, could be seen. Inside the globe of energy was what appeared to be the USS ENTERPRISE from Star Trek. And just at that moment, the globe of energy vanished, but the ship remained. And then, a small stream of energy stretched out from the Server, and toward ship.

Narrenson's hands glided over the virtual keyboard before him, and he keyed in some commands. He looked at the virtual monitor. The Server had analyzed the strange energy pattern, and confirmed Narrenson's suspicion. It was indeed some form of teleportation. Then, as fast as it had disappeared, the globe of energy returned and surrounded the ship as the 'beaming' ended.

A few more keyed command strokes also confirmed Narrenson's other suspicion. Who ever had just been teleported up to the ship had been teleported from the home of Frank Grayson. Narrenson shut down the Server. He had all the info he needed; for now. He walked toward the exit, and rode up the elevator. He then rode up the second elevator, and soon left the old brick building. He had much work to do. Narrenson was well aware of what was going on at Norad, concerning the strange ship in space. And he was also pretty sure the Chinese Nine Dragons were already aware of the situation as well.

What it meant was this; American, and Earth's very survival could be hanging in the balance.

But he also had another thought; _it_ had happened again. This wasn't the first time something like _this_ had happened!

* * *

**NORAD COMMAND...the Rockie Moutains**

General Drake Morton, General Irv Wilson, Lt. Leonard Jackson, news-reporter Angela Hanes and cameraman Brock Lennon all stared up at the large screen as the image of the Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff was projected. The Five Star General, who was in Washington DC at the Pentagon, was busy on the phone, and would speak to them when his call had finished.

Lt. Wilson was sitting next to Angela Hanes. He was showing her a picture of his daughter, Shyawna, telling about the condition of his little girl.

"She is so beautiful." Angela said as she looked at the picture. "I'm so sorry."

Lt. Jackson smiled, but it was clear it was hurting him inside. "My wife and I are praying for a miracle. You never know." Jackson said.

Angela nodded her head in agreement. At that moment the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Augustus Brown, finally faced the camera for the briefing.

The Chairman was a Five-star General, and he was highly decorated. The ribbons that adorned his uniform were nothing short of stunning. It was clear to all, he was as serious as it came, but also very friendly.

_"Drake, it's been too long," Gen. Brown said to Gen. Morton, "When are you going to come out of that hole in the ground you call a base and visit Stella and me?" Gen. Brown asked with a warm smile, referring to his wife Stella._

Gen. Morton smiled back at his old friend. "Just as soon as you and Stella come out west and go duck hunting with me and Veronica and the boys. It's been too long." Morton replied.

_"Too long," Gen. Brown nodded in agreement. He quickly got on point. "What do you have for me Drake? What are we dealing with up there?"_

Gen. Norton looked over to Maj. Wilson first, then down to his talking notes. "I know this will make me a candidate for a padded wall," Morton began today, "but it would appear as if there is a," he paused to collect his words, "highly advanced Constitution-class Starship in orbit of this planet."

_Gen. Brown nodded his head. "We have been getting the images from the recons too." Gen. Brown said. "And it would appear as if we owe a debt of gratitude to whatever that thing is up there. We almost lost the space station." Gen. Brown paused to read a note he was just handed. "Do we have any idea where the damn thing went?"_

Norton shook his head. "No Augustus, we don't. But we are pretty sure it is still up there. One of our sweeps picked it for a few seconds about fifteen minutes ago but we couldn't get a fix. But it's still up there, that much we are sure of." Morton said. He looked over to Hanes and winked, and then Camera man, making sure he was filming the meeting, and then added, "But we're ready to kick some ass if it comes to that. There's only one superpower on this planet and it's the God damned US of A, not Sergeant Kirk!"

_"You mean Captain Kirk." Gen. Brown corrected Morton. "I get your meaning. However, I just got off the phone with the Secretary of Defense. You are not to take any offensive actions toward whatever that thing is, again, without direct approval from White House."_

"But why," Morton said, a little disappointed, "that's what we're here for; it's our main duty Augustus."

_Gen. Augustus Brown frowned. "I know Drake, I know. But Washington is having a hard time keeping this under wraps. The Chinese and Russians are already suspicious as to what is going on. And for all we know," Gen. Brown paused so his words could have better effect, "we all saw what this thing can do. What if it attacks us back?_

"Then we blow it out of the sky!" Morton replied.

_Brown stared back with all the conviction he could. "What if we can't?" His words were filled with dread. "If this thing is even as powerful as I remember from watching that show on TV, we may not be able to even lay a scratch on in."_

Morton had not considered the possibility. "I see your point." Morton agreed.

_"Wait for further instructions, and keep us advised." Gen. Brown said._

Morton saluted his long time friend, and then the screen went dark. Morton collected his thoughts.

"Well, that wasn't inspiring." General Wilson said. "But then again, what can we do?"

Morton looked to the camera man, a young African-man, who couldn't be more than eighteen years old, who held the TV camera. His name was Brock Lennon.

"Did you get all that; son?" Morton asked.

Brock nodded his head. "Yes sir," Brock said, "and you looked very heroic indeed." The kid said with a smile, having remembered being told how to suck up to the General by Angela Hanes.

Morton looked to Maj. Wilson. "How did I come off?" Morton asked his second in command.

"Damn good sir." Wilson said with a nod. "Damn good indeed."

Morton puffed on his cigar. He was happy, he was in his element. And despite what his good friend Gen. Brown said, Morton considered the protection of the US of A his primary duty.

Continued…

**don't forget to try my totally revisualized version of TOS...STAR TREK PHASE TWO!**


	14. Mr Romulan

**STAR TREK  
Frank Grayson**

"**Mr. Romulan"**

Starring

**Kiefer Sutherland** as Frank Grayson

**Jonathan Jackson** as Austin Grayson

**Evangeline Lilly** as Jennifer Grayson

**Haley Pullos **as Amber Grayson

**Kerry Washington** as Ryana Jackson

and

**Stephen McHattie** as Mr. Romulan

* * *

**THRYSON-CLEMENTS HOSPITAL, DENVER COLORADO**

As evening approached; the day shift employees at Thryson were preparing to be relieved by their night shift counterparts. The coming shift change over always brought an air of excitement for those coming off duty. They would be able go home and be with their families and friends. Working at a hospital where most of the patients were face death for various reasons was very difficult.

In patient room 0117-A, it was no different. Ryana Jackson sat in a chair next to her daughter, Shywana, who was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed. Or so, Ryana thought.

"Go home momma." Shywana said as she opened her eyes to see her mom still by her side.

"The base is having some kind of drill tonight, so dad won't be coming home tonight." Ryana said to her daughter.

The little girl smiled and closed her eyes. Shyawna was happy that her mother was here with her at the hospital, despite what she had told her.

Outside the hospital room, at the nurse's station, a young looking Asian man came to the main desk. Doctor William Hunt and Nurse Bonnie Willis were getting ready to brief the night shift, when the man came over to them.

"Can I help you?" Dr. Hunt asked the men.

Liu Fong slightly bowed his head, and then he spoke, "Perhaps you can tell me where I might be able to find Mrs. Ryana Jackson is? I am an old friend of the family." Liu Fong said.

"Yes, she is in room 0117-A with her daughter." Nurse Willis answered. "It's just down the hallway, then to the left." Willis motioned with hands as she spoke.

"You have been most helpful," Liu Fong said to the nurse.

Liu Fong followed the directions the nurse had given him, and walked down the hallway. He came to room 0117-A. A small window was cut into the door, and Liu looked through it. He could see the sick little girl in bed, and her mom sitting next to her in a chair holding her hand. Liu did feel sorry for the girl, he really did. But he had a mission to do, and would not let anything deter him from that mission.

He tapped on the door lightly to get the woman's attention. She looked from her book and smiled, and then stood up, and came to the door, and out into the corridor.

"Hello, can I help you?" Ryana asked Liu Fong.

Liu Fong found the woman to be very attractive, and nice, and very tall. American women always seemed tall to Liu Fong. He reached out his hand and they shook hands. He smiled at her.

"My name is Liu Fong, Mrs. Jackson. Thank you for stepping away from your daughter to speak with me." Liu said. "I lost my own daughter years ago, in a hospital much like this one, in China. So believe when I say I know what you are going through."

"I'm sorry about your daughter," Ryana said to him. She looked back through the window at her daughter, "but I am still hoping for a miracle with mine."

Fong's expression became serious. "It is for that reason I am here Mrs. Jackson." Liu Fong told her.

She looked back to him. "I'm sorry; who did you say you were?"

He smiled again. "My name is Mr. Fong." He told her again. He reached into his suit-jacket and pulled out metallic container, the size of his hand. "I am quite confident this is the miracle you prayed for."

She eyed the container, and then she looked to him again. "How do you know about my daughter's condition?" She asked him.

His eyes, and glare, turned cold. "It is not important how I know, Mrs. Jackson. What is important for you to know is this; if you want your daughter to live a life of happiness. If you want to see her grow up and experience all that that implies; you must do as I ask. Or, I am most saddened to say," he put the metallic container back into his pocket. "this miracle will not be hers."

A look of fear came over Rayana's face.

* * *

**SAN DIEGO POLICE STATION**

Police Officers Gordon and West climbed into the seats of their Police sedan. The teenaged pranksters who smashed their back window had managed to escape, forcing them to change to a new car. But that didn't concern the two policemen. What did concern them was that they were stoned earlier, and they had a pretty good idea how the pot was slipped into their systems. It had to have been the cookies they had at Grayson's house. They had kept their condition secret from the rest of their fellow officers. It was now time to go back and have a nice talk with Mrs. Grayson to find out the truth.

"Well, at least it was fun watching cartoons with her." Gordon said.

"True," West said, "but if we go back there and find those cookies are spiked," he added, "we'll have to take her downtown and arrest her."

"What a shame." Gordon said. "They were good cookies."

West smiled. "Yeah, what a shame it would be."

The police sedan sped down the road, heading for the Grayson home.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE  
ROMULAN BIRD OF PREY**

Romulan Commander N'vraln stood on the observation deck of the Bird of Prey, and stared out at the countless stars of space. According to the instrumentation, they basic structure of the known galaxy was the same, but actual positions of stars and other galactic markers were no longer constant. It was as if they were in another galaxy. The best comparison would be a parallel universe, but even in such a place some aspects would be the same, in theory. That wasn't the case in this parallel galaxy. This presented several problems.

Romulus, at least their Romulus, was not there for them anymore. There was no telling what kind of life inhabited this new place. Obtaining fuel, food, and other needed necessities would prove problematic as well. His crew was well trained, and disciplined, of that he was sure. So for that reason alone, N'vraln was confident they would prevail.

And, finally, where was the Enterprise? Did Starfleet have a weapon that could propel their enemies into another universe? If they did have such a weapon it would indeed upset the _Balance of Power_. His instincts told him that there was no such weapon. They also told him that the Enterprise was also brought into this universe. N'vraln would not stop until they found her, and destroyed her.

He looked at the millions and millions of stars, wondering if he was looking at Earth's star. The star charts were useless to him now. Reading the stars, as the old sailing vessels on Romulus did, would no longer work as well. Instincts were all that N'vraln had, and that was good enough for him.

"You can't hide forever Kirk." N'vraln said to himself. "I will find you."

The Bird of Prey continued on her way. She was all alone, in a sea of stars.

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE (CLOAKED)  
IN ORBIT OF EARTH**

Amber Grayson sat on the transporter deck as her mom and dad did their best to explain the situation. One moment she was on her cellphone with her boyfriend Brad, the next she's on an invisible ship in space. Oh well, she thought to here self, it's just the normal life of a teenager.

"When can we go home?" She finally asked her mom.

Jennifer looked to Frank, then back to her daughter. "We're not sure yet." She told her.

Suddenly the entrance to the Transporter room swooshed open and Austin ran in.

"Dad, we've got problems!" Austin said, short of breath due to running as fast as he could.

"What?" Frank said as he looked up from his daughter.

"You better see for yourself." Austin said.

Frank looked to Jennifer. "You stay here with Amber."

Jennifer nodded in agreement.

Frank followed Austin. They ran to a Turbo-lift, and ran for several corridors when suddenly Austin stopped outside one of the automatic doors. They were both short of breath.

"What's this all about?" Frank asked, gasping for air.

Austin just pointed at the door. Frank took the cue and entered the room. The door swooshed behind him as he went in, leaving his son out in the corridor. Frank looked around, it was someone's quarters. There was nothing remarkable about it, until he saw a boot sticking out from the other side of the bed, on the floor. Frank walked over slowly to see who it was.

"Oh shit," Frank said softly, "Romulan." He said to himself.

The alien man, dressed in typical Romulan attire, was unconscious, maybe even dead. Frank knelt down and felt for some kind of pulse. He was definitely alive, but out of it. Frank looked around the room, and saw several closets and opened them as Austin came in into the room.

"Is he alive?" Austin asked.

"Yep, he's alive." Frank said. "How did you find him," Frank asked.

"I was going through the rooms to see what they were like, and then I saw the name on the outside, Mr. Scott, and I came in. This is, or was, Scotty's room." Austin said to his dad.

Finally Frank found what he was looking for; a Phaser.

"I want one of those." Austin said, seeing his dad holding the pistol version of the Phaser.

"We have to move him." Frank said to his son.

"Why? Just kill him." Austin said, as if it wasn't real person.

"Maybe Hon-solo goes around killing without thought," Frank said, "but Star Trek isn't like that."

"Which is why it's boring." Austin said.

They had had several debates through the years about the two shows. Killing the Romulan was probably what they should do, but Frank knew that this Romulan was not their enemy. Maybe he could be reasoned with down the line. He handed the Phaser to his son, after setting it on stun. He had a toy Phaser as a kid, and the controls were pretty much the same.

"I'm going to prop him up, and then we'll take him down to the brig." Frank said. "If he wakes up, and tries something, shoot him."

"Fuck yeah." Austin said. "Just call me Austin-solo," Austin said, taking one more dig at Star Trek in the process.

The Romulan man was very heavy, but Frank was able to prop him up. It was rough going, but they eventually got him to the brig. Frank put the man on the cot provided, and he also frisked the Romulan to make sure he didn't have a weapon of any kind. Once done, he stepped outside of the room with his son. They turned on the force-field and then they headed back to the Transporter Room.

* * *

**Moments later in the Transporter Room...**

"There is a Romulan soldier on board?" Jennifer asked her husband. "How did he get here? Maybe he's just an actor or something. Maybe he can tell us what the hell is going on." Jennifer suggested.

Frank shook his head, as Austin showed Amber around the Transporter Room. "Honey, I think he's a real Romulan."

"There is no such thing as a real Romulan!" Jennifer said sharply to Frank.

"I know there isn't." Frank said to her. "But this ship is real. This Transporter worked, the ship can move, it can fire weapons, it can Cloak. For all intents and purposes, this ship is real. And since he came with the ship; he is real too."

"What if he's just a man with pointed ears?" Amber asked from the control panel where she stood with Austin.

"No, he's a real Romulan." Austin replied, agreeing with his dad. "And I think we should just kill him."

Jennifer shook his head. "No, we just can't kill Mr. Romulan." She thought for a moment. "What are we going to do? He could kill us!"

Frank came over and hugged his wife.

"He's trapped behind a force-field," Frank said, still finding it hard to believe he was using such words in a sentence.

Their daughter, Amber, spoke next.

"If he is real," Amber said, "and all of this is real; then what is going on? How did this happen and why did it happen to us?"

Frank looked to them all. "I think I might have an answer. But, let's go to the bridge so I can talk with the computer. We'll get something to eat on the way from one of those food replicator things." Frank said.

They all headed out the door, and headed for the Bridge of their Starship Enterprise.

* * *

Down in the brig, Mr. Romulan opened his eyes.

continued...


	15. First Contact

STAR TREK: n

"First Contact"

**Featuring  
****Frank Grayson****  
****Jennifer Grayson****  
****Austin Grayson****  
****Amber Grayson****  
****Narrenson****  
and introducing  
****T'var****  
**

**USS ENTERPRISE NCC-1701 (Cloaked)** **in orbit of Earth…REAL Earth!**

**THE BRIDGE**

"I can't believe this place, it looks so real." Jennifer Grayson said as she, her husband, and two kids, sat at various places on the bridge. Austin and Amber sat in Chekov's and Sulu's posts. Jennifer sat at the communications post, usually manned by Uhura on the show.

Frank sat in Kirk's command chair, and pivoted the chair around to survey his family. It was very strange seeing his wife and kids on the Bridge of the Starship Enterprise.

"So dad," Amber said from the navigator's post, "how do you think all of this happened?"

Frank shook his head. "I was dreaming about Star Trek, that much I am sure of. And in my dream, the Romulans were attacking the Enterprise. I remember Kirk talking about the recently stolen Cloaking Device, and I remember something about a Romulan beaming over to the ship, and then I woke up."

"And so you think all of this is happening because of that dream?" Austin asked his father.

"Yes." Frank simply said.

"Um," Jennifer said, "that is just too much to believe honey."

Frank nodded his head. "Don't you think I know how silly it sounds?"

"But dad," Austin said, "why didn't your mind create Captain Kirk and Mister Spock, like it did with the Romulan?"

"Or, why not the other ship too?" Amber added.

Frank was about to continue when, at that moment, a light started to flash from one of the other posts; the security station. Frank stood up and walked over to it in a hurry, so did Austin.

"What is it dad?" Jennifer asked.

Frank shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but I think our Romulan friend is awake." Frank said as he headed toward the Turbo-lift. "Come on Austin." Frank said as he retrieved the Phaser he had left at the engineering post on the bridge.

"What are you going to do?" Jennifer asked as she went over to sit next to Amber.

"We're going to make," Frank said as he turned to face her, "first contact." He smiled slightly.

"Just don't forget your own words Frank." Jennifer warned him, "He could be a real Romulan. And if he is real, you are not Captain Kirk."

"Don't worry," Frank said to her, "I'll keep that in mine."

And with that said, Frank and Austin headed for the brig.

* * *

Several moments later Frank and Austin stood outside the energy barrier that kept the Romulan a prisoner on the other side. The Romulan was indeed up and around. Frank could only shake his head in disbelief. But there they were, Frank and Austin, staring down a real Romulan centurion. Frank wasn't quite sure what to say to the Romulan. In fact, Frank wasn't entirely sure the alien could even speak English. But, then again, it seemed common for aliens to speak English, or it was translated by some hidden device, so Frank took a gamble and spoke to him.

"Can you understand me?" Frank asked.

The Romulan stared at both Frank and Austin, as if he were looking for some tactical advantage. Then his eyes met Frank's gaze. "I can speak." The Romulan said finally.

"I'm sorry we put you into the brig," Frank said to him, "but it seemed the only thing we could do for now."

The centurion nodded in agreement, and then he spoke. "It is standard procedure for my people as well." He said. "I would have done the same." He motioned to Frank's attire. "The two of you are not wearing standard Starfleet uniforms. In fact, I haven't seen any Starfleet security officers at all. Are you two the only ones aboard?"

Austin cleared his voice, as if sending a signal, an obvious signal, to Frank.

Frank knew what his son was 'trying' to warn him against saying. "What is the last thing you remember before waking up here in the brig?" Frank asked instead.

Not seeing Frank as any kind of threat, the centurion replied, "As you have no doubt surmised, human, I was beamed over during the attack upon your vessel. It had been timed during one of the volleys of the attack, at the weakest point of your shields cycle, just as the attack began."

"I don't believe him." Austin said to Frank. "I say we just kill him now, and get it over with, dad," Austin looked to the Romulan, "whoops. I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"So you are father and son?" The centurion said with a slight grin. "We were not aware of family members serving together on Starfleet vessels." He told the two of them. "Very well, it will be just another weakness we can exploit in the future."

Frank didn't like the fact that the Romulan was getting more information as the conversation continued. "Well," Frank said to him, "for now you are on that side of the barrier."

The Romulan nodded. "A situation I will remedy in time," he said to Frank. He motioned to Austin, "You're son is right though; you should kill me right now, while you have the chance. Trust me, if the roles were reversed, you would have been dead by now. Compassion will be your Federation's downfall."

Frank smiled at the Romulan. "I actually know a little of your future," Frank said to the centurion, "I happen to know that in the 24th Century the Romulans will offer to assist the Federation against a cybernetic race." The Romulan seemed unimpressed, so Frank continued. "And then, not long after that, an invading force from the," Frank searched his memory, "Gamma-Quadrant will nearly have the Federation and the Klingons at the edge of defeat. But the Romulans join the alliance, and in so doing, help save Earth."

The Romulan shook his head in disbelief. "The Romulan Empire would never come to the assistance of the Federation, and certainly, not the aid of the Klingon Empire; our blood enemies. Your ability to tell a story is worthy of someone stuffed full of Romulan Ale."

"And your world is destroyed when…" Austin was about to continue, but Frank cut him off.

"Son," Frank said, "That JJAbrams movie isn't canon in my mind, so, I don't think it counts." Then he looked at the Romulan. "I know. It is hard to believe. But my point is that in the future, the Romulans may help the Federation under the guise of tactics, but maybe it's because they have compassion as well."

"Um dad, didn't Captain Sisko let a senator.." Austin began to say.

"Shut up Austin," Frank said to his son.

Suddenly Jennifer's voice could be heard over the ship-wide 1mc. "Honey, Frank, can you hear me? Is Mister Romulan awake?"

Frank sighed, turned, and walked over to the com port on the wall.

"And so, your wife is aboard as well?" The Romulan said with a wide grin, eyeing Frank the whole way. "Kill me now human. Save yourself the grief at seeing me kill her first."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Austin said aiming the Phaser at the Romulan.

Frank pressed the button. "We're fine honey, what's going on?"

"Dad," Amber's much younger voice said.

Frank looked to the Romulan. The centurion was shaking his head at now finding out that Frank had a daughter aboard as well.

"What's wrong honey?" Frank asked his daughter.

"I was sitting at that nice black woman's chair, and then one of the light thingies began to blink, so I pressed it." Amber said.

Frank did not like the sound of that all. "Then what happened?" Frank asked.

Jennifer spoke next. "We heard a voice coming out of the thing she wears in her ears. Someone down on Earth is trying to make contact with us."

Frank looked over to the Romulan, who seemed quite interested in the conversation between Frank and Jennifer.

"I'm on my way." Frank said, and then he disconnected the communication. He walked over to Austin.

"Frank," the Romulan said, with a sardonic grin, "why the hesitation with communicating with Starfleet command?" He asked.

Frank ignored the Romulan, and spoke to Austin. "Stay here. Keep an eye on our friend. If anything happens, don't hesitate to shoot him." Frank told his son.

Austin smiled. "I've never shot a Phaser before." He told his dad.

"Just don't use it unless you have to." Frank reminded him. He turned to head for the bridge, when the Romulan spoke to him.

"I will kill your son, should I escape this prison of yours." The Romulan warned Frank. "I am duty bound to take this ship, and to kill anyone who stands in my way. I will show no mercy, no hesitation."

Frank turned to face the Romulan, who was standing just inches from the energy barrier of the cell.

"Fair enough," Frank said. "I can't change what you are, and I can't change what I am either." Frank said to him. "But I could always hand you over to someone who is more like you." Frank said. And then he added, "And since you already know my name, how about telling us yours?"

The Romulan nodded his head. "I actually like you; Frank of Starfleet." The Romulan said. "You do speak in an upfront manner, and I respect that. I also believe you four are the only ones on this ship. Now, how that can be, I do not know, but I will find out." He paused for a moment. "By the way, I will reward your efforts with this; my name is T'var, but I will not tell you my rank or duties."

Frank smiled. "Very well, T'var," Frank said, "at least that is a start."

And with that said, Frank headed off for the bridge, leaving Austin in the brig to keep watch over T'var.

* * *

Frank entered the bridge and walked over to the communication's station. Amber was still sitting there, and Jennifer was standing next to her. Jennifer handed Frank the communication ear device. He listened to the voice on the other end.

"Once again; this is Earth to the ship in orbit of this planet; USS ENTEPRISE. Please respond." The male voice said.

Frank looked to his wife. "They know we're up here." Frank said. "We better respond."

He pressed one of the other buttons on the consol.

"This is the Enterprise." Frank said. "Who are you?"

There was a pause. "Please activate your viewing monitor." The voice said.

Frank pushed a few buttons, and having studied the instruments earlier, he had a small grasp of how they worked. He made sure that the Enterprise was not sending a visual signal, only receiving one. He turned to face the main viewing screen.

The image of Earth faded away, and then the image of a man came on the screen. It was a close up shot of only the man's face, and he was smiling.

"We can see you." Frank spoke out loud. "What do you want?" Frank asked.

The man stared at them, with intense eyes, and then he spoke.

"My name is Narrenson," Narrenson said, "and I imagine you are having the times of your lives up there." He told them, through a cold glare. "I must also thank you for saving the lives on the space station."

"It wouldn't have come to that if you people down there would stop trying to blow us up." Frank said to the man.

Narrenson nodded. "I want to show you something," Narrenson continued, "and I think it will go quite away way in maturing our relationship." He ended his statement with another forced smile.

The image began to pan back from the man's face. And as it panned back, it was quite clear where the man was standing; in the living room of the Grayson's house. He was also holding a picture frame, and turned it around so as to show Frank what he was looking at. It was the family portrait that Frank and his family had taken at Disneyland the year before.

Jennifer reached over and grabbed Frank's arm. Frank put his finger up to his lips to make sure she didn't say anything.

"Hello Frank, Jennifer, Amber and Austin Grayson," Narrenson said, as his smile slowly turned to a scowl. "I am very pleased to meet you."

Continued…


	16. Meeting of the Minds

**STAR TREK**  
**Frank Grayson**

**"Meeting of the Minds"**

**NORAD COMMAND**

With the bogey in space gone without a trace for several hours, Gen. Morton decided to have the base stand down. And apparently the big wigs in Washington felt the same way. He smiled as Angela Hanes came into his office to say goodbye.

"Well, thank you for the exclusive General." She told him. "My news manager is going to have a field day with this. I bet I get a weekend anchor spot out of this.

General Morton stood up and came over to her. He hugged her real right, enjoying the feel of her breasts against him. He smelled her hair, and it had a touch of lilac in it. If only he were younger.

"I'm always here for a follow up." Morton said. "And you better have nothing but glowing remarks about me."

She winked at him. "You can count on it."

General Morton swatted her on her butte as she walked passed him, and out of his office. He inhaled deeply on his cigar, watching her rear-end growing smaller in view the further she went. He was saddened.

General Morton did not know it at the time, but it would be the last time he'd ever see her alive again.

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE****  
****THE BRIDGE**

Frank Grayson held his wife closer to him, as he, his wife, and daughter, looked up at the man named Narrenson, his image being displayed on the main viewing screen of the bridge.

"I think you can open up your visual signal now." Narrenson finally said. "Since we are such close friends now."

Frank pointed at a switch on the communication console in front of Amber. Then he whispered to her. "When I sit down on Captain Kirk's chair, press that button."

She nodded in silence.

Frank walked over to famed seat of Captain Kirk and sat down on it. Then he nodded back to Amber. His young daughter did as she was told.

ON EARTH  
THE GRAYSON HOME

Narrenson sat down on one of the kitchen table chairs. He positioned a wireless monitor on the table, which had a camera mounted on it as well. He smiled as the image of Frank Grayson, in Kirk's chair, shimmered into view. The visual was tightly cropped to just show Frank, and pretty much nothing else.

"What is it like, sitting in that chair?" Narrenson asked Frank.

Frank nodded. "It's actually pretty stressful up here." Frank told him. "How did you find out, and how did you know how to signal this ship?"

Narrenson chose his words carefully. "Let's just say I work for an organization that has such capabilities" He told Frank. "We are a black ops division, totally off the records; that kind of thing."

"So our conversation is totally secret." Frank stated.

Narrenson nodded. "Totally secret that is; for now." Narrenson said. "Hopefully the two of us can limit incidents like what happened earlier. I suppose the ship is Cloaked right now?"

Frank didn't trust Narrenson, but Narrenson was right about making sure nothing went wrong. "The ship is cloaked." Frank told him. "But if I know my Star Trek history, they didn't keep the Cloaking Device which makes me think it won't last forever."

Narrenson nodded in agreement. "I can't go into specifics Frank," Narrenson began to say, "but this isn't the first time something like this has happened. But what is happening now is far more complicated than the last incident. You can see the government's worry about a real Starship Enterprise in orbit of this planet. There are other governments, and agencies, that would kill to gain this technology. Tell me you can understand that."

Frank nodded. "I do. So where does that leave us then?"

Narrenson's demeanor became serious. "Frank, it is also my responsibility to make sure our way of life, our world, is not threatened by external factors. This puts me in a unique position. I have to now act as your family's bodyguard, since I don't foresee you entrusting the ship to any government at this time. Others will exploit your friends, other family members, to gain control over you. I will have to make sure that doesn't happen. Hopefully, soon, you will entrust the ship to us…"

"I wouldn't let any country's military have access to this ship, not even my own." Frank agreed. "You and I both know our country could exploit this ship just as much as the Chinese, Iranians, or any other nation you could mention. The world isn't ready for something like this."

"I agree." Narrenson said. "But I think you're going to find out that it can even be exploited," Narrenson said, "by you."

Frank decided to tell Narrenson one more fact. "Not only is the ship real," Narrenson said, "but we have a Romulan prisoner."

Narrenson thought for a moment, he wasn't a big time Trek fan, he only knew of its icon images; the ship, Kirk and Spock. "Are they the ones who look like they have turtles on their heads?"

Frank smiled. "No, the Romulans are the ones with the pointed ears, like the Vulcans, like Spock."

"Is this Romulan Hostile?" Narrenson asked.

Frank nodded. "Yes, for now he is. He has warned me it is his duty to take over this ship." Frank paused then continued, "Narrenson, you said this happened before. What did you mean by that?"

Narrenson thought for a moment. He wasn't happy at all that there was a potential alien threat on the ship, but for now there was nothing he could do. "Nearly seventy years ago," Narrenson began to say "another person's mind was able to manifest a fictional object into existence."

"Who was it, and what was it?" Frank asked.

"I'd rather not go into it with you now." Narrenson said, thinking of The Server. "But I will say this; it has happened before but not at this magnitude."

Frank asked the most obvious question. "What would you do if you were up here?"

"I would stay cloaked for as long as I could." Narrenson said with a smile. "If the Cloaking Device fails, perhaps you can hide on the far side of the moon." Narrenson said, not mentioning the fact that a top secret graviton beam had been built there nearly a decade earlier to help research the possibility of deflecting any threat to the planet, such as a comet or asteroid, or in this case, the USS ENTERPRISE. "I don't envy you Frank. But if you should find you no longer want this burden, just contact me. Oh, and Frank, I have to ask you one more thing." Narrenson said.

"Go ahead." Frank replied.

"You said you had a Romulan prisoner aboard. Did your dream also have a Romulan vessel as well?" Narrenson asked.

Frank nodded. "Yes."

Narrenson leaned closer to the camera, so as to make a point. "Frank, listen carefully. If your dream has also manifested an enemy vessel, manned by a whole crew of Romulan warriors, then you may be the first line of defense should that ship find its way to Earth. Are you prepared for that eventuality?" Narrenson asked, pointedly.

"No." Frank admitted.

Narrenson sighed. "Then get prepared." Narrenson warned Frank. "Take care then Frank. I will try to keep in touch when I can. I have some arrangements I must take care of to protect your family. Please let me know if the situation changes."

"I will." Frank replied. And then the view screen went blank.

"I don't trust him." Jennifer said from Spock's station. "He was holding something back."

"Mom, he even looks like a bad guy." Amber added.

Frank nodded to them both. Inside he was worried. Was being in possession of this ship more than he could handle? He thought better of it. "We can't give this ship to him; or anyone else own there. Not yet." Frank told them.

"Why the hell not, Frank?" Jennifer asked. "Let he CIA or whoever that guy works for take over from here. We need to get back to our lives." She bowed her head and started to cry softly. "I want our lives back."

Frank stood up and walked over to her. He put his fingers on her chin, and had her look up at him. "Honey, we have to face the truth; our lives will never be the same after this. I truly believe if we gave him, or someone else like him, this ship, they would kill us, or silence us in some way, to keep it a secret. I'm sorry this has happened," Frank said as he hugged her tightly. "But there's no going back for us."

Amber, who also was in tears, came over and hugged her two parents as they hugged each other. They were trapped on the most powerful of technologies, and were powerless to do anything about it.

**To be continued…next season!**


	17. Reality Collision

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**"Reality Collision"**

**Special Guest Stars**  
**Stephen Hawking and**  
**William Shatner**

**(Our story begins two months after the final episode of Star Trek; Frank Grayson)**

**USS ENTERPRISE  
****ENGINEERING**

For two months, Frank and his family had lived aboard the Enterprise. The Cloaking had actually remained stable the whole time, and on a couple occasions, Frank had let his family beam back down to bring important items up from home. Jennifer had contacted the children's schools to let them know they had "moved" and she had also resigned from her job. But, other than that, they made no attempt to inform their friends or family as to what was really going with their lives. Now, two months later, Frank had decided to take it to the next level; it was time to build a crew. And he could think of no one better to ask than William Shatner and Stephen Hawking.

William Shatner stood in the Engineering room of the USS Enterprise. He stood, pretty much, in the exact place where he and Ricardo Montebalm had their climatic fight in the episode Space Seed, which was filmed decades earlier, when Shatner was much younger than he was now.

But this room wasn't a television show set. There were no stage lights, no booms, no cameramen. Gene Coon wasn't rushing onto the set with freshly written pages of new script. Roddenberry wasn't upstairs in his office smoking a million cigarettes, trying his best to tweak the current episode being filmed. None of those cliché production woes were happening; this was real.

And as William Shatner was experiencing his own unique brand of nostalgia, so was Stephen Hawking, who was studying the engine of the famed ship, with Frank Grayson standing next to him.

The famed Theoretical Physicist was often considered the Einstein of his time. Whether that was true or not, even he would debate. But when Frank Grayson decided to get advice of what to do, he immediately thought of Hawking, and Shatner.

Hawking spoke, and as he did, Frank could tell that the man was in awe. "This is most incredible." The famed scientist's computerized voice said. "It would be interesting to take this entire ship apart, and see how the universe fit an abstract idea to the physics of reality."

Shatner walked over to the Frank and Hawking as they marveled at the engineering.

"Well," Shatner said, "let's not bog this all down with technobabble. If I'm correct, and when am I not," Shatner said with a smile, "it got some of those other Trek shows axed."

"Mr. Shatner," Frank said, "this isn't a TV show; this is real." Frank asked.

Shatner nodded his head.

"Yes I know," Shatner said. "But unless you intend to build a crew with people like him," he pointed at Hawking, "you'll need to simplify things."

Hawking cut in. "Bill," Hawking's computerized voice began to say, "even you have to wonder how all of this is possible. I was sitting at home watching Faulty Towers on BBC-2 when, all of a sudden, I'm on the transporter deck."

Shatner nodded his head. "I was riding one of my horses on my ranch," Shatner said, "and suddenly I thought I was going to throw-up when all of a sudden, just like you Stephen, I was standing on that transporter deck. My point is; who cares how it happened? We're here; and that's all that matters."

Frank looked at the two; Shatner and Hawking, and he had to smile. It was kind of like watching Kirk and Spock, but with Hawking standing in for Nimoy.

"Actually, Mr. Shatner…" Frank began to say.

"Call me Bill." Shatner interjected quickly.

"Bill," Frank corrected himself, "I brought you both up here for advice as to what to do with this ship. Giving it to scientists like Dr. Hawking or…"

"Stephen," Hawking's computer voice chimed in, "call me Stephen."

Frank nodded, "Giving it to men like Stephen might be the smart thing to do. I'm sure our world's technological pace could be sped up at, pardon the pun, warp speed."

Shatner nodded his head. "That is true," Shatner said, "but if this Narrenson fellow is as smart and untrustworthy as you fear, it isn't hard to imagine he is already a couple steps ahead of you. He had to know that you will turn to people on Earth for assistance. For all you know, one of us," Shatner motioned to Hawking and himself, "could already have been approached. I believe, until you know for certain the people you might give this ship to are not compromised, you shouldn't give it to anyone."

Frank looked to Hawking.

"That is about the smartest thing I have ever heard Captain Kirk say." Hawking said to Frank.

Shatner turned to face Hawking.

"Sorry Bill," Hawking added, "I've always been a Picard kind of guy. You know, being British and all."

"Oh come on, Patrick is British but Picard's from France." Kirk said in a slightly irked tone.

"Yeah, right." Hawking said with a slight chuckle.

Frank found it hard not to laugh at the exchange. "So," Frank asked them both. "What would you do if you were in my position?"

Hawking's expression became serious. Even though his voice was a monotone sound, it still told the cold truth, "I believe you are in for some troubled times. The United States Government, as others, is very much like a swarm of Termites. They won't be seen, but their affects will be. Tread carefully."

Shatner nodded in agreement. "You can't let any worldly government get their hands on her, at least, not now." Shatner said, referring to the ship. "I like your idea of hand picking a crew with those whom you know best. I believe this Narrenson person will also see this as a possibility, and may be trying to get to those people before you do."

"Yes," Hawking said. "It is logical to assume that he would."

"Wow," Frank said, "that actually sounded Spockish, Stephen." Frank said with a slight grin.

"Yes, it did, more than you know" Shatner added. "But Stephen, please don't say this is all so fascinating."

Hawking thought for a moment, "Maybe it isn't fascinating, but it is interesting."

* * *

Moments later Frank brought his two guests back to the Transporter Room. Shatner stepped up to the platform, just were he did many times when he was Captain Kirk.

"Do you have any last words of advice?" Frank asked Shatner, as he prepared to beam the legendary actor down to Earth.

Shatner searched his own thoughts for the right thing to say, and then he said, "In every revolution, there is one man with a vision. You could be that man, Frank." Then William Shatner saluted Frank, and prepared for Transport.

Frank Grayson remembered the quote well. "William Shatner," Frank said as he slid the dials up, "I shall consider it.!"

Frank helped Hawking up to the platform, and then he returned to the control consol.

"It was a great honor to meet you, Mr. Hawking." Frank said to Hawking, as they prepared to say goodbye. "Somehow having you here has helped ease the stress."

"I envy you," Hawking replied, "and I will always be available should you need the advice of the world's smartest man."

Frank laughed. "You are humble aren't you?"

"I was referring to William Shatner actually. Next time you bring him up, bring me too." Hawking said with a smile. "I liked the Kirk-Spock aspects. But, more seriously, I do have someone to suggest for your crew. He is a close a friend of mine and I think his knowledge of physics, and basic science knowledge, will be a valuable asset to you."

Frank nodded. "Yes, yes, thank you for even considering it. Are you sure he's going to want to come up here and help?"

Hawking smiled. "He is rather eccentric, to stay the least." Hawing's synthetic voice warned. "His name is Hyato Tashagawa . Give me two days to let him know what is going on, discretely, and I am sure you will have your first crew member."

"Very well," Frank said, "thank you again for this." Frank engaged the Transporter.

Frank smiled as Hawking dissolved away. Somehow Frank had a feeling he would meet Stephen Hawking again.

Frank felt better, as he stood alone in the Transporter Room. He had covertly beamed the two men up, so as to pick their brains for advice. Both were helpful in many ways, and promised to keep the knowledge of the real USS ENTERPRISE to themselves.

Frank turned his thoughts to the selecting of a crew to help him manage the ship. For the past two months, things had been relatively quiet. He had beamed his family down, and up a few times, so as to maintain their normal lives. They didn't know how, but they knew their lives were under surveillance by Narrenson, and, or, whatever agency he was part of. They had not had contact with Narrenson in that time, which was either a good thing or a bad thing? As of now, Frank could not tell.

The Cloaking Device had managed to hold up all this time. But the device was draining the energy of the ship. The Dilithium Crystals were going to be a problem, sooner than later. How would he be able to find a replacement for them in a real universe? Hopefully Hawking's friend, Hyato, would have an idea on how to do just that.

He took one last look at the Transporter Platform, and then headed to the bridge, and to begin the process of selecting; his crew.

**CONTINUED**

**NEXT TIME!...General Drake Morton is back, and he's on Frank Grayson's side? Plus World War 2 Hellcats in a dog fight over the sky of Colorado? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?**


	18. Enemy or Friend

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Enemy or Friend**

* * *

**THE HOME OF COLONEL DRAKE MORTON; Colorado Springs**

Drake Morton sat at his desk in his private study. His cell phone was resting on the desk, and he was waiting for a text-message. Meanwhile, his wife had gone grocery shopping, as she did each Tuesday at 130pm. Drake had married his wife, not only because she had big breasts, but because she was very organized, and stuck to routines. She had been a drill instructor for the marines, and could be one mean ass bitch.

Anyone who knew them, friends and family, would know that Mondays were spent pruning the flowers, and caring for the garden in the front yard. Tuesdays were for grocery shopping. Wednesdays were spent doing 3M maintenance on the house. The rest of the days of the week had its own precise schedules as well. But even though this day, Tuesday, was shopping day, Frank knew his wife was actually on a covert mission for him. And while she was out executing it, Frank finalized his plans.

It was also good to spend some time alone, especially on this day. Today was his second day of retirement, having been asked to retire by the higher ups. He had done thirty-seven years, and "they" felt it was his time to go, and so he put in for an early out, spent the past two months on leave, and then he retired.

This was also sad day for another reason; a reason that angered him. As he sat at his desk, he stared at the photo of woman he only knew for a day, but he had enjoyed their time, flirting with each other. It was harmless and would have led to nothing in a sexual nature. It was how Drake lived his life. His wife, Nancy, knew her husband like to flirt with the younger women, but also trusted him to never go over the line. The young woman in the photo was special, and now she was dead; local TV-reporter Angela Hanes.

During the whole incident with the USS ENTERPRISE, two months ago, she had covered the happenings at Norad. A couple days later after that event, after things calmed down when the Enterprise vanished, Drake was saddened to hear that she, and her child, a six month infant, had been killed in a car crash not more than two hours after she had left Norad. Her cameraman, who was also with her at the time, had also died in the crash. Drake later found out that all the footage the two reporters, and their notes, had been destroyed in the crash. Drake had been around the block enough to know that it had black-ops written all over it. And his being asked to retire was surely connected, he thought.

It was clear that someone, or some agency, was busy keeping it all, the USS ENTEPRISE incident, a secret. At least "they" had decided to let Drake live; for now at least.

Major Irv Wilson had been transferred to Edwards AFB, and Drake talked to him now and then. But through special code words, which they had devised after years of serving together, Irv, too, was suspicious of the government's actions.

Lt. Leonard Jackson left the service after his daughter, Shawana, had died of a rare brain condition. The child showed signs of a miracle recovery, but eventually died. Not long after his daughter died Leonard contacted Drake, his former CO. Jackson had an outlandish theory, and wanted to share it him. At first Drake scoffed at the incredible story, but when he looked into the death of Angela Hanes, Drake started connecting the dots. Drake flashed back in his mind to the fateful first meeting with Leonard Jackson. It was over a month ago, but it was still fresh in Drake's mind.

* * *

**FLASH BACK BEGINS: SIX WEEKS AGO**

Drake Morton agreed to meet Leonard Jackson ata seedy bar on the south side of Denver Colorado. Jackson urged Drake not to bring his own car, but to rent one on a spur of the moment. Drake did as directed, and drove the crappy ass Geo-metro the seedy Denver Bar.

Once there, he found Jackson sitting in the back of the Bar, along with his beautiful wife Rayana. Their daughter had only been dead for three days. What could they possibly be doing in a bar after a tragedy like that? Drake lit up a cigar, and sat down in the cozy little booth, directly below the NO SMOKING sign that was on the wall above it. Luckily, he wasn't the only one who didn't care for that law either, as many others were smoking as well.

"I'm sorry about your little girl," Drake said to them both as he puffed on his stogie. "If there's anything I can do, let me know." Drake said.

"General, did you rent a car or did you drive your own car?" Leonard asked.

Drake was about to explode, but held it back in respect to the Rayana. "I did what you told me to do. So instead of driving down here in my 67 Mustang, I had to drive here in a shitty Geo." He looked to Rayana. "Sorry about that, Rayana. I just hate Geos."

She smiled. "I understand." She said softly.

"So," Drake said to Leonard, "what is with all this cloak-and-dagger stuff?" Drake asked.

Two men entered the Bar from the only entrance. Jackson eyed them, and deduced they were just two truckers stopping in for a beer. Then he answered the retired-General's question.

"General." Jackson began to say.

"Just call me Drake. I'd rather keep the fact we're in the military to ourselves." Drake said.

Leonard nodded. "Good idea." He agreed. "I know what I'm about to tell you may sound outlandish, but I swear to you all of it is true."

Drake nodded. "Go on."

Leonard look to Rayana, then back to Drake, and continued. "Three weeks ago, during that stuff with the Enterprise, an oriental man made contact with my wife. He had promised to give our daughter a cure if I, through my wife, provided him information on what the military was doing, and more specifically, information on the Enterprise."

"He bribed you then. I should have you arrested, right here on the spot, Mr. Jackson." Drake said, sternly.

Rayana cut in. "Not bribery, Mr. Horton. It was extortion. Mr. Fong made that quite clear to me." Rayana said, her hands were trembling slightly.

"This man," Leonard continued, "injected our daughter with some serum, some antidote, hell; we're not doctors, so we're not sure what it was. But for one week our daughter started to show signs of recovery. The man never came back, and our daughter started to lose ground, and…" Leonard bowed his head for a moment. "Now she's dead. The only reason I know this is because my wife finally told me the truth after Shawana had died."

Drake looked to Rayana. "So you're telling me," Drake said, "that this oriental man came to you with this cure. Gave her a small dose to prove to you it worked, and had planned to come back for more information on what we, the military, were doing about that ship in space. And once it all ended, he never came back, and your girl died."

Rayana nodded. "I know it sounds crazy. But this man promised me he would return with a complete cure, if I got the information he wanted from Leonard."

Leonard interjected. "Then I remembered how Angela had died, right after the whole incident with the Enterprise, and well, I started to believe it was all connected."

Drake thought for a moment. "It's possible." He told them. He was still hurting over the news of Angela's death.

"General, I mean Drake," Leonard said, "I think, in fact I know, my wife and I are being watched. I don't know if it is our guys, or the Chinese, but I know it. And I am sure they are watching you. This whole effort to push you out in a month or so is so transparent." Leonard said, practically pleading as he did.

"We have to do something." Rayana added. "Leonard and I have decided to sell everything and move to Hobart Australia."

Drake nodded, and smiled at them. "Hobart's real nice." He said, his smile becoming fiendish. "I once got a massage there from these two girls, twins in fact…" he stopped when Leonard cleared his throat. "Oh, excuse me Rayana." Drake said.

"Don't worry; Leonard warned me about you." She said with a smile.

"Before we left for Hobart, we just wanted to warn you." Leonard said. "I tried to contact Maj. Wilson, but I couldn't find him."

Drake's mind was spinning with ideas. In his gut he knew Leonard was right. But he had another idea.

"Son, I learned along ago to always have an exit strategy. Why our idiot Presidents keeps forgetting this; I'll never know." Drake said. "If what you are saying is true, and part of me thinks it is, then going to another country is only going to delay the inevitable."

"That doesn't sound hopeful." Rayana said, as she gripped her husband's hand tighter.

"Then which way do we go." Leonard asked.

Drake smiled. "Up."

Leonard looked confused.

"You said you're a fan of that show, Star Search." Drake said.

"Star Trek." Leonard reminded him.

"Whatever," Drake said, "what if we can get aboard that ship. My wife and I have no connections down here, ever since our son was killed in combat in Iraq. And from what I know of you two? You are estranged from your parents," he said to Leonard, "and your parents are both dead as well."

"What makes you think we could expect help from the ship we tried to destroy?" Leonard asked.

"Because, Leonard, you are going to make contact with them. I am sure you know of some special way they did it on that show. Well, if what you're saying is true, you better find a way to do it now. Our lives may depend on it."

"Our lives?" Rayana asked.

Drake blew out a large cloud of smoke into the air and then he smiled at Rayana. "My wife and I are coming with you."

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK  
DRAKE IS STILL SITTING AT HIS DECK IN HIS PRIVATE STUDY**

Drake Morton stared around his study. Ever since that night he met with Leonard and his wife, Drake had a feeling that his own actions were being monitored. The hairs on the back of his neck were never wrong. And he had the strangest feeling that, at any moment, he could be taken out. Was he paranoid? Drake knew it was possible. But you don't get as far in the military as he had gotten without seeing strange things happen. You learn to just put them out of your mind, and go on. But they happened.

So he put his mind at ease, in the closing months of his military career, buy spending more time on his two gems. Nearly ten years earlier he had bought his dream; two Grumman F6F Hellcats. His father had flown that kind of fighter plane in WW2. So, naturally, Drake had been raised to believe they were the greatest fighter planes of all time; and he agreed with his late father; they were!

He had tooled around on them for years, piece by piece, restoring them, repainting them, and flying them. Who would have known that both planes would be his ticket to a whole new life. He could only hope that they would be, God willing!

Suddenly a text-message was received by his cell phone. He accepted it, and the message read; IVY-01. Drake smiled, it was the coded message he had been waiting for. And it had come from none other than Leonard Jackson. If all went as according to plan, four hours later, Drake, his wife Nancy, Leonard, and his wife Rayana, would all be aboard the USS ENTERPRISE.

Not only did Drake Morton work on his planes for two months, he had also read every single STAR TREK tech manual that had been published over the decades. He secretly bought them from time to time, and only read them in quiet, outside on abandoned roads, in the comfort of his 67'stang. From the Constitution-Class Starship, all the way up to space station Deep Space Nine, he dived into the fictional technology of the shows of Star Trek. Sometimes he thought he was foolish doing so.

But when Jackson sent Drake a coded message, to weeks earlier, he no longer felt foolish. Jackson had done it. He had sent a signal to the Enterprise, and it was received. Whoever was up on that ship did not agree to help. Jackson sent their escape plan to the invisible ship anyway. Whether or not the Enterprise would help at all was not known. Drake, Nancy, Leonard and Rayana only had their hope to cling to.

But would it be as easy as they had planned? Drake didn't think so. He would like to have been wrong. But most plans didn't follow projections one hundred percent. And this plan was no different. Something was bound to go wrong.

Drake was right.

_**CONTINUED**_

_**Somewhere, out in deep space it is getting closer to Earth; A Romulan Warbird!**_

_**Don't forget to read my new Star Trek story...a twisted parody that pokes fun at Star Trek, its fans, and everyone else too! It is called STAR TREK: INSIDE OUT and you can find it in the "Star Trek; Other" section...you are warned...this story is not for those who don't have a sense of humor and/or a wicked streak inside of them!**_


	19. The Getaway

**STAR TREK  
Frank Grayson**

**The Getaway**

Featuring  
Drake Morton  
Nancy Morton  
Leonard Jackson  
Ryana Jackson

Agent Harper  
Agent Danis  
Agent Landis

Maj. Jerup Henson

* * *

Colorado Springs was blessed with some of the most stunning scenery on the planet Earth. In the spring months, the surrounding area was at its most beautiful. With three mountain ranges in the near distance, including the Rockies, Colorado Springs was without a doubt located in one of the world's greatest valleys.

Five miles from Drake Morton's log-cabin house was just a medium sized hill that over looked his house and the small plot of nearby land. Atop this hill sat a camouflaged truck. A light brown Toyota Tundra drove up the camouflaged truck, and parked behind it. A man got out of the Tundra, holding a small pizza box. He climbed into the camouflaged truck, joining two other men who sat inside.

The three men had been assigned by Air Force Intel two months ago to keep constant surveillance on the retired former General. That meant tracking his and his wife's, every moves of every hour of every day. In those two months the three Intel agents came to one conclusion; the General and his wife kept to a tight schedule.

Agent Frost, having just arrived with three slices of pizza from the nearby town, handed his two co-agents their pizza and drinks.

Agent Harper accepted his slice of pizza as Agent Landis continued to look through the high powered glasses that literally let them see every inch of Drake Morton's property.

"Let me guess," Frost said, "the General's wife, Nancy, just came back with groceries and they are unloading them." Frost said, knowing Tuesdays by heart.

"Yep." Landis said as he took a bite from his slice of pizza as he kept his attention on the Mortons. "Not only did she go grocery shopping, she also got the SUV washed at the carwash as well, according to agents Piney and Kerper."

"I used to be assigned to Morton's command ten years ago in Delaware," Harper said. Unlike Frost, and Landis, who were both Caucasian, Harper was African-American. "He was kind of nutty, even then, but I can't believe they think this guy is a possible defection in the making."

"We have our orders." Frost said. "I've never been stationed in one of General Morton's commands, but you're right, he has a good rep. Hard to believe he's turned red after all his years of service."

"And yet," Landis added as he made couple adjustments with the glasses, "they say this is a day he might make a run for it". He watched intently, through the glasses, as the two unloaded groceries from the back of SUV, and placed them near the door that leads into the house. "Okay, this is odd; Gen. Morton just closed the garage door."

"Why?" Frost asked. "In all the time we have been watching them, they've never shut the garage door while unloading groceries."

"I'm not sure why, but wait" Landis said as he studied what he was seeing. "The automatic garage door is opening again. Holy shit, the SUV is coming out." He watched as a trail of dust grew in size as the SUV zipped down the dirt road that led to the Morton house. "They're going somewhere in a real hurry! Radio command and tell them we are in pursuit!"

* * *

**Just Outside Rio Grande Colorado.**  
**Clayton AFB. It was closed during the 1990s in order to cut down on costs, but is still used in the war against illegal drug smuggling.**

Special Air Force ops team leader, Major Jerup Henson, listened intently as the men in the theatre, Agents Harper-Landis-Frost, radioed in the update. Morton, and his wife, was on the move and in a hurry. Henson had a pretty good idea where the retired General and his wife were headed; the small air field just three miles from their house. That was where the General kept his two F6F Hellcats.

"Okay," Henson said to the two pilots, Capt Danis and Captain Taggert, who sat across from his desk, "this could be show-time. Go ahead and prep for take-off. I want you in the air in ten minutes or less!"

"Yes sir." Both men replied as they ran off for their jets, both of which were prepped and ready launch.

Maj. Henson stood up and watched from his window, which over looked the runway, as moments later the two pilots ran out at full speed toward their jets. After five-minutes of safety checks, they would taxi their jets to the runway and launch.

Henson looked at the group of photos that had been taken at the local airfield near Morton's house. The photos showed Morton's private hanger, and also showed Morton's two restored Hellcats. They were mighty fine planes, for their day, Henson thought, but against one F-35, let alone two? It would be a turkey shoot. And Henson's orders were clear from the very high echelon of Intel; shoot to kill.

Henson had never served under the General, but just like his three agents in the field, who were also retired Air Force officer, he held deep respect for Morton. Morton's wife was one mean bitch, or so the reports read. She had been a drill instructor for the Marines for the last five years of her military career. Reports were quite detailed on her use color metaphors, which her husband was known to use as well.

For all intents and purposes they were nice people. But earlier in the day another team of agents lost contact with their targets; Leonard and Ryana Jackson. Though they went through great lengths to hide it, Air Force Intel was aware that Gen. Morton and Lt. Jackson were up to something covertly. Air Force Intel was quite sure the two men were planning to defect to China with highly sensitive material regarding a top secret incident two months in the past. Henson had no idea what the incident was, nor did he care. He just had his orders, and that was enough for him. Shoot-to-kill orders were rare, and Henson had no qualms carrying them out. Knowing that, he hand-picked the two pilots, Taggert and Danis. Neither of them had served under Morton, which was a requirement for the job.

Minutes later Maj. Henson watched as the two F-35staxied down the runway for take-off. Morton and his wife would be flying in an airplane built for a war nearly 80 years in the past. Henson knew that Nancy Morton, the General's wife, was not licensed to fly. So how could Drake Morton possibly think that one F6F Hellcat could escape not one, but two, modern age fighter jets.

What Henson didn't know? There wouldn't be just one Hellcat to contend with, no way. There would be eight. Two of them in escape mode, six trying to protect them! But could six F6f Hellcats hold their own against two 21st century jets?

* * *

The Ford Expedition skidded to a stop outside Drake Morton's private hanger, which sat just fifty feet from an old dirt runway. Local crop dusters used the runway, and had no problem sharing their privately ran airstrip with the decorated Air Force General.

Drake Morton tapped on a remote control and the doors to the Hanger opened, and then he drove into the hanger. He clicked on the control again and the door shut.

He looked over to his wife, who sat next to him in the passenger's seat. Her expression was cold and collected.

"Are you ready for this honey?" Morton asked.

She was wearing a tank top that clung to her nicely formed breast, and a pair of shorts. "You fucking bet I am," She said as she puffed on a cigar. "Time to stick my fist up the Air Force's fucking fat ass, squeeze on its shit tube, and make tooth paste for the President!"

Drake Morton smiled. "I love you." He said to her.

They both hurried out of, and to the back of the Expedition. Morton popped the backdoor and sung it up and opened. Then he and Nancy unloaded the empty bags of fertilizer, pulled up the spare tire cover, and sure enough, they were there. Leonard and Ryana Jackson, each were wearing a red shirt that read Churzo's Hand Washed Car Wash.

"It's about time," Leonard said as he and his wife were helped out. "It was a bumpy ride." They had lost their Intel tails, and made it over to the carwash. After paying a $100 bridge to the man who managed carwash; Leonard and Ryana posed as carwash workers. Once Nancy arrived, they dove into the back of the SUVS and two of the other carwash workers covered them up with the pad that rested over the spare tire, now removed, and covered them with the fake bags of fertilizer.

"Are you a queer?" Nancy asked as she chomped on her cigar. "I expect that kind of talk from a Navy sailor."

"Hey," Ryana said, "my dad served twenty-five years in the Navy."

Nancy shook her head. "Sorry sweetie, then your dad was sweeter than one of Liza Minneli's back up-singers."

Ryana was about to protest Nancy's comment when Drake cut her off.

"Sweetie," Drake said to Ryana, "my wife is a BWBT, a Bitch With Big Tits, which is why I married her. Don't pay attention to her. Anyway, we don't have time for this. Just climb up into that airplane so we can get going." Then Drake turned to face Leonard. "Are you ready for this son?"

Leonard nodded his head. "Yes, I got my pilot's license three years ago sir."

Drake shook his head. "I know, I know, you told me. But this just isn't some fucking Cessna you fly on the weekend." Drake said. "This plane will bite you hard if you suck on it. Did you use the Flight Simulator program I sent you?"

Leonard nodded his head again. "Yes, I think I got it down."

Morton slapped Leonard on the back. "Okay, let's go then."

Leonard stopped his former CO. "Sir, are you sure you want to do this?"

Nancy cut in. "We have been prepared for this ever since our government tagged my husband a traitor. You better believe we're fucking ready for this."

Drake smiled at what his wife said, and then looked to Leonard. "I love that woman." He said to Leonard. "But yes, son, I am ready for this. I just hope our friends up there in that Constellation-Class Starship understood your message."

Leonard smiled. "Not bad General, you've been reading your tech manuals."

Morton puffed on his cigar, and then continued. "I have read those things so much in the past two months Kirk could transfer that Montgomery Scott fella to the K-7 space station, and I could slip right in as chief engineer. Give me two weeks and I'll be able to take that engine apart, and put it back together as if it were butter."

Leonard laughed.

"Let's go!" Nancy demanded.

With that said, Leonard climbed up into the cockpit of the F6F. His wife, her helmet on already, sat in the backseat. As Leonard prepped his plane, he watched as Drake and Nancy Morton climbed into the other WW2 fighter plane. Ryana watched them as well.

"Do you think we can do this?" Ryana asked from behind her husband.

Leonard nodded yes. "Honey," he said to her as he prepared to start-up the plane, "ever since Shyawna died I have been ready for this. Someone was using her, could have saved her, and let her die. I have been at war ever since then. General Drake Morton and his wife may be absolutely out of their minds," Leonard said with a smile, "but I trust them."

Ryana heard Leonard's words but was still. She also felt really guilty, as guilty as a wife could ever be. Because although her husband believed Shyawna was dead, Ryana knew otherwise. She knew that their daughter was very much still alive; somewhere in China. The young girl's life was hanging in the balance. And if Ryana played her part, Liu Fong would not only let Shyawna go, he would also cure her as well. It was a secret she had to keep, or else lose her daughter; forever.

Agent Danis drove the military truck as hard as he could. He made a quick left turn and entered the small dusty airfield premises.

"Holy shit!" Agent Harper said from the backseat. "Look over there!"

They all watched as the two F6F Hellcats left the hanger and headed for the runway. Landis had just been informed that two F-35s had just been scrambled out of the old Clayton AFB. They had to find some way to delay the two Hellcats. Landis looked through his binoculars.

"General Morton and his wife are in the front plane," Landis said, "Jackson and his wife are in the tail plane!" He had to yell as the noise from the rough ride on the dirt road made it very loud in the truck's cabin.

"This is it then!" Danis said from the driver's seat. "Get the guns out!"

Landis reached back and handed a machine gun to Harper as well. "Speed up!" Landis yelled out. "They're turning toward the runway!"

Landis steadied his gun, and prepared to fire. Harper sat up on the door, with the window opened, and aimed over the roof of their truck, steadying the gun on the roof of the truck. Although he respected Morton, Harper also had his duty to perform.

The truck zoomed down the runway, chasing after the two planes. Suddenly Harper and Landis fired their machine guns! The hunt was on!

**Next time; tragedy strikes!**


	20. Three Steps until Heaven

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Three Steps until Heaven**

**eaturing**  
**Drake Morton**  
**Nancy Morton**  
**Leonard Jackson**  
**Ryana Jackson**

**Maj. Jerup Henson**  
**Captain Taggert**

**and  
Narrenson**

Previously

_(The two F6F Hellcats left the hanger and headed for the runway. Agent Landis had just been informed that two F-22s had just been scrambled out of the old Clayton AFB. They had to find some way to delay the two Hellcats. Landis looked through his binoculars.)_

_"General Morton and his wife are in the front plane," Landis said, "Jackson and his wife are in the tail plane!" He had to yell as the noise from the rough ride on the dirt road made it very loud in the truck's cabin._

_"This is it then!" Danis said from the driver's seat. "Get the guns out!"_

_Landis reached back and handed a machine gun to Harper as well. "Speed up!" Landis yelled out. "They're turning toward the runway!"_

_Landis steadied his gun, and prepared to fire. Harper sat up on the door, with the window opened, and aimed over the roof of their truck, steadying the gun on the roof of the truck. Although he respected Morton, Harper also had his duty to perform._

_The truck zoomed down the runway, chasing after the two planes. Suddenly Harper and Landis fired their machine guns! The hunt was on!)_

_**STORY CONTINUES…**_

The military truck was fast but it could not keep pace with the two planes as they zoomed down the runway. A spray of bullets kicked up dirt in the trail of dust behind the planes. But just as the planes lifted off, one bullet managed to strike the lead plane, Drake Morton's plane. The special lead tipped bullet passed through the body of the plane, hitting Nancy Morton in the mid section.

"Honey, how are you doing back there!?" Drake yelled as he piloted the plane. The wind and engines combined to make a one hell a duo of noise.

Nancy looked down at the thick trickle of blood from her lower section. She knew immediately, having seen many deaths while in combat, that the hit was a fatal shot. The blood was dark, which meant she had, at best, five to ten minutes to live. "I'm fine!" She yelled back, knowing full well it was a lie. But she didn't want her husband, Drake, to know her condition. She was afraid he might abort the mission. She now had one mission in life; to see her husband to freedom.

The two Hellcats zoomed into the sky, a final spray of bullets barely missing them.

**CLAYTON AFB**

Maj. Henson listened as Landis radioed their failure to delay the take-off of the two Hellcats. The major slammed his fist down on his desk. The F-35s were still about five minutes from being on site. Henson flipped open his laptop, which displayed a direct feed from the base radar, which was enhanced with satellite telemetry. He then reached for the special radio on his desk and made contact with Captain Taggert, the senior of the two F-35 pilots.

"Tobin-Alpha one-niner, you are a go. I repeat; you are a go to target!" Henson said loudly into the radio.

"Tobin-Alpha one-niner confirmed." Taggert's voice came back with.

Henson watched on the radar. It showed the position of the two F-35s, and in the upper part of the display, the two F6F Hellcats as they made their way on a north-east vector. Henson's attention was peaked when he saw six bogies heading toward the F6Fs, on a south-west vector. What were those craft doing in the theatre? They risked being shot down!

Suddenly, Henson checked the internet and found out that an air-show was planned at a local, small Air Force base; Castle Rock. He had been stationed there years ago, and thought it had been closed in the 1990s during the first round of base closures; he was wrong. The six bogies were probably practicing for the air-show. But then he looked closely as the radar displayed the type of air-craft; F6Fs. He arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" He said to himself.

* * *

**THE SERVER ROOM**

Narrenson was also observing the coming air battle that would take place in the sky over Colorado. He already knew that Jackson had tried to make contact with the Enterprise. Narrenson also knew that the ship in space never responded. Narrenson was responsible for planting, through various backdoor channels, into the Air Force mindset, that the former General, Drake Morton, was a flight risk. Narrenson had his reasons, and none of them had to do with the goal of the apprehension of, or death of, the Morton, or Jackson for that matter. It was all playing out as he had hoped. But the Air Force was proving itself to be more efficient than Narrenson had wanted.

Drake Morton and Leonard Jackson faced certain death and that was not part of the plan. Narrenson activated The Server; it was possible he would have to interfere.

* * *

**The sky above Colorado**

The two F6Fs were going as fast as they could. But Drake Morton knew that if the Air Force followed procedure, two F-35s would be hounding down on their position at any moment. The F-35 was one of the finest aircraft flown in the modern US Air Force. The WW2 Army era plane, the F6F, didn't stand a chance. Drake knew that only an act of God, and the guts of a special man he had known for decades, would save the day. Somehow Morton knew that his friend, Pappy Boyington, would come through; heroes always did. Drake looked back, and was surprised at how well Leonard flew the other plane.

Suddenly Leonard's voice was heard in his helmet.

"General," Leonard Jackson said, "where exactly are we going?"

Drake Morton was still puffing on a burnt out cigar as he answered. "I kept this part of the plan secret, son," Drake said, "just in case my place was bugged." He continued. "The reason we waited the extra week to make a run for it was because of today; and today only."

"What is so special about today?" Ryana's voice asked from the seat behind Leonard.

"This Saturday, at Castle Rock-Airfield, which is about fifty miles from here, they are having the 65th annual Black-Falcons reunion flight." Drake said.

"Who are the Black-Falcons?" Leonard asked.

"My father flew with the Falcons, for Christ's sake!" Morton yelled. "The sons, or grandsons, meet at various air shows, with their restored F6Fs, to keep the tradition of the Black-Falcons alive. Saturday's show was to have been one of our events. Today, and tomorrow, we were supposed to be doing a practice run. Well, the other members of the Falcons are directly ahead of us, under the pretense of doing their practice performance. But instead of doing a practice run, all six of my friends are fully armed and, God willing, those fuckers will hold off whatever the Air Force sends at us!"

"But, sir, they will most likely send F-35s. Your friends don't stand a chance against those jets!" Leonard warned. "And even if they survive, they could find themselves arrested for even helping us!"

"Don't worry about my friends! They know what the mission is and they are fine pilots!" Morton yelled back. "Just stay on course, and don't look back! We should be starting our climb in about four minutes."

"Yeah!," Nancy added, "Just do as your fucking ordered…plebe!" Nancy yelled, fighting back a spasm of pain as she did. The blood stain on her lower shirt was growing in diameter.

"Hahahahah hahahahah" Drake laughed loudly, upon hearing his wife yell at Leonard Jackson.

* * *

**CLAYTON AFB**

Henson listened again to Captain Taggert.

"Sir, those are WW2 era planes closing in on us. They don't stand a chance!" Taggert said from the radio, as he in his F-35, and Capt. Danis in the other F-35, closed in on their targets; Morton and Jackson.

Henson was growing impatient. "Listen to me, and listen well Captain Taggert," Henson said, "Your orders could be stated no clearer. Do whatever it takes to bring down General Morton and Lt. Jackson; THAT IS A FUCKING ORDER!"

There was a slight pause.

"Yes sir." Taggert finally said.

Henson looked down at the screen on his computer. The small force of six Hellcats approached the two targets; Morton and Jackson. If the six bogies followed course, they were headed straight for the two F-35s that were also closing in on Morton's position.

-  
Leonard Jackson gripped the controls tightly. He was actually keeping pace with General Morton, who led the way. The hours Jackson had spend playing the Flight Simulator based on the Hellcat had paid off indeed! Just then, approaching from ahead were six planes. Not just planes, six more F6F Hellcats. They were approaching real close!

"Holy God Damn shit!" Leonard Jackson screamed as the six F6F fighter planes flew right over Morton's and his planes. "You okay honey?" Leonard asked.

Ryana could only manage two words. "Doing great..." She lied, as the air sickness inside of her grew.

"I almost shit my pants!" Leonard screamed into the radio.

"You're a pussy!" Nancy Morton yelled back from the other plane.

"Okay everyone!" Drake Morton said with loud fun in his voice. "Hold on to your asses! It's time to take three steps into heaven!"

Continued!


	21. Give them the Bird

**Star Trek: Frank Grayson  
**

**Give them the Bird!**

Featuring  
Drake Morton  
Nancy Morton  
Leonard Jackson  
Ryana Jackson

Maj. Jerup Henson  
Captain Taggert

Andrew Morris

**with**  
Frank Grayson  
and Austin Grayson

* * *

**They Skys above Colorado...**

The small squad of F6F Hellcats zeroed in on the pair of much more modern and far more powerful F35s. And although the new jets were as powerful as could be, and even had stealth technology, they could still be seen by the naked eye. And there were six pairs of eyes manning the F6s, and they were readying for battle on this day.

* * *

Captain Taggert's thumb pressed the button on his throttle, and immediately two AIM-120D AMRAAMs spewed out their internal platforms and headed for the six targets that were closing in on his and Capt Danis's position.

* * *

F6F  
ID number F1152DG  
Pilot; Andrew Moore

Andrew Morris was only twenty-seven years old. It was his grandfather, Newt Morris, who had flown the most missions while with the Black-Falcons, before being shot down by Japanese flack in late 1944. Andrew had never joined the Air Force, or Army, having chosen the career of being a dentist. In fact, he never even knew his grandfather. It was only through the great stories his own father, Barton Morris, told him did Andrew know anything about his grandfather and all the great things he did.

Andrew Morris also loved Drake Morton. Drake was always like a father to him. Drake and Andrew's father, Barton, were friends for many years in the service. And when Andrew's father passed way many years ago, Drake Morton gladly paid for the rest of Andrew's college degree. But, sadly, two years ago, Andrew was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The doctors gave him three years, tops, to live.

When Drake approached Andrew a month ago, and asked him for his help, Andrew, who had flown with Drake many times at many air shows in his own restored F6, understood what Drake was really asking of him. Andrew gladly accepted his mentor's request.

Instantly an AIM-120D missile struck the plane to left of Andrew's plane. That plane was being flown by Lewis Opperhimer, a 73 year old man who had actually been a member of the Black-Falcons, and had seen limited duty in the latter parts of the Korean War. Opperhimer's plane exploded instantly as the missile struck it. Five of the team of six now remained. Andrew Morris fixed his vision on the two fast approaching jets. Andrew knew he only had once chance at this, so it had to work. The other AMI-120D struck the plane to the right of Andrew's. It had been flown by George Lowes, whom Andrew knew little of. Only that George's grandfather served time in the Korean War as well. There was now only four of the Black-Falcon team left, not counting Drake Morton, whom all the bravery was being put on display for. The entire crew was now willing to lay their lives down for the retired General; he was _that_ great of a man.

The moment that Oppenhimer's and Lowe's planes were destroyed it was no longer a game. It was now a matter of life or death. And as the F35's approached, Andrew new the two Air Force pilots prepared for evasive moves, and would no doubt take out the remaining F6Fs. But as the F35s approached the team, Andrew Morris approached the F35s as well, but unlike his Air Force foes, he did not prepare for evasive moves. That was not what he was here to do. And as the F35's split, one left and to the right, Young's F6F pivoted up and plowed straight into the trailing F35, instantly causing both two explode in a fiery death.

* * *

**CLAYTON AFB**

Taggert's worried voice came over the radio.

"Sir, Danis has been taken out! I repeat, Tobin-Beta-niner has been taken out, kill shot by F6F Hellcat!" Taggert's words were broken up with deep breaths!

Henson could not believe it. One of the F6F's rammed the F35, destroying it completely, killing Captain Danis. Whoever the pilot was of the F6F purposely threw his life away for Drake Morton. Apparently Drake Morton commanded more respect than Henson had given him credit for.

* * *

Miles below the dog-fight, a stunned crowd of observers at a nearby mall had been watching the air battle, far above, believing it to be an air show stunt of some kind. But the massive explosion caused by colliding planes proved it was more than a game, or an air show. It was only the hand of fate that seemed to interfere, as the wreckage of two planes crashed in a nearby field. One of the observers, a vacationer from Miami Florida, was video-taping the entire ordeal. And, as the man looked up into the sky with his high-end video camera, it was clear the battle was not over; yet.

* * *

Morton aimed his plane straight up into the sky, as though he were planning on flying straight into space. He knew the Hellcat he flew, and the one Jackson flew as well, would stall out, and would spin out of control. The F6F did not have the ability to tumble back into control, which was one of its shortcomings. But what it lacked in safety measures, it more than made up with better than average speed for a WW2 era plane.

With his plane aimed straight up, and Jackson right behind him, they had to wait long enough and hope that who was ever up on the Enterprise was ready to do their part. Why not just beam up from the ground? Drake knew they had to also fake their deaths, therefore giving the government a chance to cover up the fact of where they were really going; he owed Intel that much. The world was not ready for the USS ENTERPRISE.

* * *

Capt Taggert, during his evasive actions, found himself facing two F6s ahead of him, and two more behind him. Those four planes were doing exactly what they wanted to do, which was to delay Taggert so that Morton and Jackson could make their escape. But it was time to end the farce. Taggert launched four more AIM-12s. Moments later the remaining F6Fs were instantly blown out of the sky. Taggert changed his heading, and chased after the two remaining Hellcats, Morton and Jackson, as they climbed straight up in the sky.

"What the fuck are they doing?" Taggert asked himself

* * *

All though the battling airplanes were just mere dots in the sky, the crowd below could still see the action. It was truly an amazing sight to see!

* * *

The lone F35 zoomed up after the fleeing pair of historic planes. Taggert's jet could climb much faster. Plus, with Danis dead, Taggert felt no remorse as he carried out his mission. He waited as the targeting computer came back with a lock; and it did. He had two AIM-12s left, and he prepped them for the firing control.

* * *

Nancy Morton could feel the dizziness taking control of her actions. She didn't have long to live.

"Drake?" She asked into her helmet microphone.

"Yeah honey?" Drake replied.

Her mouth felt dry as she spoke. "What do you think Kurt and Emily would have named their baby?"

Kurt Morton was their deceased son. He and his wife Emily were both in the army and had lost their lives when an Afghan soldier, a so called friendly combatant, fired on their troop, killing Kurt and Emily; as well as their unborn child.

Drake thought for a moment. "Oh hell, honey, I don't know." Drake said as the pushed the plane harder.

Nancy coughed, and some blood sprayed on her hand. "I think if it had been a boy they would have named him after you; the greatest man I ever knew!" She said as tears came from her eyes.

Drake shook his head. "Honey; why in the hell are you talking about this now!?" Drake asked, raising his voice over the sound of the engines.

Nancy reached down into the duffle-bag that was near her shoes. Inside of it she found what she was looking for; a hand grenade.

"So long my husband!" She yelled as she popped her stand-alone canopy and ejected out of the plane.

"What the fuck?" Drake yelled as he looked back and saw her fly down and past Jackson's plane, just barely missing Jackson's propellers as she fell towards Earth. Then Drake saw why she had done the unexpected act; a slight hole in the plane next to her seat, and a puddle of dark blood where she had been sitting. Instantly he knew that she had sacrificed her life to save him, as well as Leonard and Ryana. But Drake wondered what she had intended to do?

* * *

Taggert's targeting computer locked on to the two older planes. It was now time to end this game. He was about to squeeze the trigger when, as he pressed his jet straight up, he saw what looked like a body falling fast, down toward his jet.

Nancy's last act was to flip off the passenger in the approaching jet (Taggert), and to press the button that exploded the grenade. The blast was not massive, but it shook the F35 enough and threw the modern jet into a tail spin, tumbling over and over as it did. Nancy Morton died instantly, but she died a hero. Drake would always love her for that.

But, just when all seemed lost, Taggert regained control of his jet and set it back on course to destroy the two jets.

Suddenly Drake knew they were out of time. His plane began to stall, and he could tell that Jackson's did as well. The planes had come to the end of the line. All that was left to do was to wait for the other F35 to blow them out of the sky.

At that instant Taggert prepared to launch the last two AIM-12s.

* * *

High in Earth orbit, the USS Enterprise de-cloaked and shimmered into view. Austin **Grayson** sat at Sulu's station and pressed the red button. Instantly a Photon-Torpedo streaked out of the Enterprise's forward turret. At that instant Taggert launched the AIM-12s, but the Photon Torpedo was too quick. It zipped passed the F6Fs as they began to fall backward, and struck the F35, exploding it instantly. The resulting blast also caused the two last F6F's to explode as well….

Frank **Grayson**, who manned the Transporter machine, watched as the three transport signals solidified into three people he had never met before. The two men had, in fact, tried to destroy the Enterprise two months earlier, and now here they were, on Frank Grayson's Enterprise. He watched as the older man was hugged by the two younger African-Americans, one a male one a female.

"She died a hero, sir." Leonard said to his former CO. "We all owe her our lives." Leonard concluded.

Tears fell from Ryana's face. Even though her short relationship with Nancy Morgan was at the other end of curse words, Ryana knew that the woman had given her life to save theirs.

The hug ended and Drake Morton, Leonard Jackson, and Ryana Jackson, turned to face their host.

"Hello," Frank said with a smile, "and welcome aboard the USS ENTERPRISE"

CONTINUED


	22. The First Mission

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**The First Mission**

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE**

The USS ENTERPRISE was on the far side of the moon. No longer able to cloak, due to the Cloaking Device finally giving out, Frank decided to take up Narrenson' advice and 'hide' the ship from view on the other side of the moon. It didn't take long for the sensors of the Enterprise to detect a top-secret laser station on the surface of the far side of the moon. Narrenson, who Frank later contacted, feigned knowing anything about the laser-base, but Frank knew better. So, not wanting to be targeted by the laser, Frank kept the ship far out of target range.

Frank Grayson entered the main briefing room. It was the first time his handpicked senior crew were all together in the same room at the same time. And, as Frank requested, they were all dressed in the appropriate uniform (DS9 grey/black) and rank. The rank of command was devised by Chief-Engineer, Commander Drake Morton. Morton's lengthy military service had come in handy several times over the past three months, and had drawn up the command structure. Frank was very happy to have the cranky old man on his ship. Morton brought experience and the gruffness his crew desperately needed. Although he wasn't as friendly as Montgomery Scott, Drake Morton was still well respected by the others.

Mark Grayson, Frank's older brother, had spent the last two months learning most of the ships system. The former NASCAR driver got along real well with Drake Morton. They both had an affinity for cars, especially Fords and both Mark and Drake became fast experts on the fictional, but now real, Starship Engine technology. But it was also Mark's job to make sure the other crew members were staying on task.

As the doors to the briefing room closed behind Frank, the rest of the crew took their seats. Frank sat at the head of the table. To his right sat his brother, First Officer Mark Grayson**.** To Mark's right sat Lt. Reymia Diaz, she was the ships counselor, and current flame of Mark Grayson. To her right sat Ship's doctor, Lt. Commander Inglehopper at the far right end of the table.

To Frank's left sat Chief of Engineering, he was third in command, Commander Drake Morton. To his left sat Lt. Commander Leonard Jackson, ship's operations manager. To his left sat Lt. Rayana Jackson, Leonard's wife. And to Rayana's left sat the most interesting person of the group; Science Officer Lt. Hyato Tashigawa.

"Well," Frank to them all, "this is our first official command meeting. Most of you have been aboard the ship for nearly two months settling your families and friends in and things like that." Frank said. "Thanks to Mr. Jackson here, we have all been able go through simulators on the various systems that run this ship. Commander Morton and his engineering crew have impressed us all with their ability to grasp this," Frank smiled, "fictional technology."

"I think we need more training." Doctor Inglehopper said quickly. "My medical crew is still pretty unsure of themselves."

Reymia Diaz, the ship's counselor, cut in. "That is to be expected Doctor," She said to Inglehopper, "this technology, and the unknown stress we all face, will contribute to a lack of focus."

"Not in engineering." Drake Morton said quickly. "It all comes down to motivational skills." Morton said with a devious smile.

Diaz was about to counter Morton's remark when Mark Grayson, the First-officer, cut her off.

"But the fact is we don't have time for everyone to ease into this." Mark said.

Frank liked the fact that Mark had no problem crossing swords with his own girlfriend, Reymia.

"You're right," Frank said to Mark, "we don't have time to take it easy." He looked to Morton, who sat directly across from Mark. "If I read your numbers right, we have a month of power left."

Morton nodded his head. "If we don't find a source of Dilithium Crystals, and fast, we're not going to able to do anything."

"What about that Mr. Tashigawa?" Frank asked the eclectic science officer.

Tashigawa sat at the far end of the table. Unlike the other men who wore the standard male uniform, Tashigawa had altered his. He wore the standard shirt, but had changed the slacks into a kilt. His long black beard accented the age of wisdom in his face, and the pony tail that held back his long hair made him look stoic. Frank loved to play the game Dead or Alive once upon a time, and was surprised at how much Tashigawa looked like an older Mitsurugi. For the one person of the command crew who had limited exposure to Star Trek, Tashigawa seemed the most like a character from the show. Frank Grayson had to smile at that thought.

"The ships sensors have seemingly found, what appears to be, a large cache of crystals at deep points of the Earth's mantle." Tashigawa said. His Japanese accent also seemed to add to the older man's aurora. "How a ship's sensors, created out of a person's imagination, could find such a mineral, I am at a loss. But it does pose an interesting theory."

"Which is?" Frank asked.

Tashigawa. Continued, "If there is untapped energy source at those depths, it is feasible that Earth science may one day discover it. It could be a replacement to fossil fuels; indeed it could ease the stress that fossil fuels put on our ecology."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Leonard Jackson asked.

"Yes," Mark Grayson chimed in, "If you believe that global warming crap. But right now there is no way for us to get to the crystals, if they're really there. We'd have to use the phasers to get to them, and even that is not a guarantee."

Security-helm officer, Mike Kuibicki, had an idea. "While I was on duty in Afghanistan we found caves in those mountains that went to depths we never could have dreamed of. Maybe there are caves that lead down that far."

"That's an interesting idea," Frank said, "but we don't have time to explore avenues to those depths. I believe you have an alternative option for us to discuss Mr. Tashigawa?"

"Yes I do," Tashigawa said. "The Oort Cloud may contain the type of celestial bodies that have the kind crystals we need, and may prove to be far more accessible."

"Where is this Oort Cloud?" Rayana Jackson asked.

Frank liked how the members of his command crew were getting comfortable enough with each other to exchange views.

"The Oort-Cloud is approximately one light year from Earth. Beyond it is interstellar space." Tashigawa stated flatly.

"Did you say one light year away?" Kuibicki asked with a tone of his voice expressing a ring of doubt. "I say we explore the caves."

"No," Morton said with his gruffy voice. "Listen people," Drake went continued, "this ship, if the technology works, and so far it has, could cross that distance in mere moments, at warp speed."

"Ummm," Doctor Inglehopper said with a deep sigh, "the ship hasn't even been tested at Warp Drive. What if we blow up the ship even trying to reach that speed?"

Mark Grayson answered for his brother Frank. "We all knew what we were getting into when we each agreed to come up here. If you want to back out now, Doctor, then please do so."

They all looked to Inglehopper. The Doctor shook his head. "You're right." Inglehopper finally said, and then he looked to Morton, "I hope your crew is a good as you say they are."

"We will soon find out soon enough," Drake Morton said

They all then looked to the Captain. They had the perimeters to their first mission; a voyage to the far off Oort-cloud in search of Dilithium Crystals. "Let's do it." Frank said with a determined look in his face.

"Okay," Mark said, "everyone get to their stations. This ship is about to go fully operational!" The excitement level in his voice was obvious to all.

With that over and said, the command crew left their chairs and headed for their posts. Doctor Inglehopper walked over to Frank.

"You're taking a big gamble Captain," Inglehopper said, "but we're all with you." The Doctor patted Frank on the shoulder, and then headed for sickbay.

Frank smiled. He took one last look at the vacated briefing room table, and then followed his Security-helm officer, Mike Kuibicki out the door, and to the bridge.

* * *

In the far reaches of space, another once fictional Star Trek vessel had already found a useable energy source. Before leaving Romulas, before all this had happened, the Bird of Prey had been outfitted with an experimental artificial quantum singularity power source. In the years and decades to come it was predicted that most Romulan Starships would be so equipped. This Bird of Prey was the second ship to use the new power source.

The science section had been able contain the highly powerful energy source, but not without tragedy. A small test structure was built on a nearby world. The first team used theorems provided by the science department, but the team had been lost when the first attempt to contain the energy source resulted in the destruction of the planet. A second attempt proved to be more fruitful, at once they had stabilized the singularity it took nearly four months to install the new power source and accompanying programs and containment fields.

Now with the energy that powered the vessel no longer an issue, and a new refined way to replace it if needed, Romulan Commander N'vraln ordered his top minds to make some sense out of what little space they had mapped. He also wanted to know three questions; Where was Romulas-Where was Earth-and most of all; where was Captain Kirk?

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE**  
**Time until departure for Oort-Cloud**  
**Twenty minutes**

Austin Grayson, Frank's son, sat on a chair outside the energy barrier that kept T'var, the Romulan centurion they had found on board the Enterprise, a prisoner. T'var was seated on a chair just on the other side of the energy barrier as well. A table was set up between the two of them with a Three Dimensional Chess Board. In the months they had known each other, Austin and T'var had become, while not the best of friends, amicable acquaintances. Austin held a remote control device that moved his pieces on the other side of the energy barrier.

Austin was studying the board, preparing for his next move. T'var, as he always did, studied the young human's moves. T'var had taught Austin the game, and was quite impressed with the boy's ability to adapt to the game.

"You have improved a great deal, Austin Grayson." T'var said to Austin. He noticed the flashing yellow alert light on the nearby wall. "Your father still plans to test this ship at warp speed?"

"Sounds scary, I know." Austin said as he moved a chess piece to its new position.

The Romulan, during his months of captivity, had pretty much deduced what had brought him here. The Enterprise was a manifestation of Frank's mind. In this reality there was an entertainment program called Star Trek. And although T'var was real, and had memories, and even though the Enterprise herself was real, both he and the ship were facsimiles of fictional depictions. But, even so, T'var had a duty. He had to find away to get a signal to his commander, N'vraln.

The crew of the Enterprise was not comprised of Starfleet's best trained officers and crew. There was no Captain Kirk, or his famed Vulcan first officer. Instead, it was comprised of ordinary humans with no extraordinary abilities. If he had to, T'var would kill them all to perform his duty; though he might let Austin live. T'var genuinely liked the younger Grayson.

"I remember the first time I experienced faster than warp travel." T'var said as he too moved a chess piece to counter Austin's last move. "I got ill. My father was not impressed."

Austin smiled. "I can't imagine you throwing up, T'var."

The Romulan actually smiled. "I did; all over my father."

Austin contemplated their situations. "T'var, if you were to escape from this cell, what would you do?"

T'var shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about that, young Austin." T'var said. "But this I will tell you; I am a soldier, and I have a duty."

Austin nodded his head. "At least you're honest, T'var." Austin said. Then Austin moved a chess piece. "And oh," Austin said with a smirk on his face, "checkmate."

The Romulan nodded his head in agreement. Though, in actuality, he had let the boy win. "That was a very good game, young Austin." T'var said to Austin. "I believe I will make a Romulan out of you yet."

T'var picked up the Chessboard and set it over on the other table. Then he reached for another board game. It was actually a Role Playing game that Austin had taught the Romulan. It was called Dungeons and Dragons...

Continued…


	23. Raise the Curtain

**STARTREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Raise the Curtains**

* * *

(**FLASHBACK BEGINS**)

Frank walked with his older brother, Mark, along the shoreline of Mission Beach. Their parents had died nearly ten years earlier. Their parents had lived in a house that was right up against the boardwalk and the two brothers had grown up as typical surfer dudes. Though they no longer owned it, there were memories on the beach. Memories they still carried of better times.

Moments earlier they had just beamed down from the Enterprise. Frank had taught Austin the basics of running the Transporter machine, and the young man did a great job beaming his father and uncle down.

"So," Mark said, "you want me to come up there and be your first officer. Don't you think that Drake (Morton) would be the better choice?"

"I trust you more than anyone else in this world, Mark," Frank said, seeing the look of disbelief on his older brother's face. "Yes, I trust you even though you broke my nose a couple times."

"You got what you deserved; jack ass." Mark added.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Frank said with a slight smile.

Mark shook his head. "Two hours ago I just got done screwing Reymia on the hood of my car in the garage, had a beer, and was watching the Padre game when, next, I found myself on your ship up there."

"Isn't it incredible?" Frank asked.

Mark smiled, "Screwing Reymia? Yeah, she's hot. She does this thing with her tongue..." Mark stopped from going any further. "So you really want me to come up there and help you put together a crew of real people to run that thing; Why? What are you planning on doing up there?"

Frank listened as the waves were breaking softly, and nearly coming up to where the two barefoot brothers walked.

"Mark, I really think this ship could make a difference to this shitty world. We could put a dent in world hunger, stop countries from fighting. We could..."

Mark cut him off. "No, you can't do those kinds of things Frank." Mark said to him.

"What do you mean? You were always the radical kid of the family. Save the whales, stop hunger, cure cancer, and all that shit." Frank said.

Mark nodded. "I know. But if you start solving the world's problems then you risk making the rest of mankind less ambitious. You could actually retard the world's evolution with something like that. Do good things here and there? Sure. But the kind of changes you are talking about take ideas, not starships."

"Whoa," Frank said, "that sounded a lot like something Picard would have said."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, did you catch the slight English accent I threw in?" Mark stopped walking and turned to face his younger brother. "If I come up there to be your first officer, then I want to also be some kind of, well, devil's advocate. If you promise to listen to your older brother now and then, I will go with you."

Frank hugged his brother, and then stood back. "Dad would be amazed seeing us getting along like this. Shit; how many times did he thump you for beating me up?"

"He actually encouraged it sometimes." Mark said.

Frank reached out his hand, and Mark shook it. "I will never stop listening to my older," Frank paused, "brother."

* * *

As the two brothers walked further down the shoreline, two other people watched the two brothers; Narrenson and Mike Kuibicki.

"Have they made contact with you yet?" Narrenson asked Kuibicki.

"No, they haven't; yet." Kuibicki replied. "But I'm sure they will. We all grew up together."

Narrenson nodded. "Yes, I know. I have the complete story of Frank Grayson's life. And I know, as you do too, that he, or Mark, will come to you to join them. But I also have a complete story about you as well." Narrenson said to Kuibicki.

"So you know what happened in Afghanistan?" Kuibicki asked.

Narrenson didn't have to respond, they both knew that he did. "That is a part of it, for sure." Narrenson said. "But Frank's brother was once an anti-war activist. He has Frank's ear, and trust and I fear they may use the power of that ship in ways not best for this country. My job, if I haven't stated it well enough yet to you, is to protect our country at all cost. You also share that same belief; your country comes first. Can I count on you Mr. Kuibicki to make sure that your country comes first, up there, as well?"

Kuibicki nodded his head in agreement.

Narrenson and Kuibicki talked more about what was expected of Kuibicki. The former military man felt like he was betraying Frank, and, in essence he was. But he, Mike Kuibicki, agreed with Narrenson. And making sure Frank didn't fall under Mark's liberal views was a paramount concern for all.

* * *

(**END FLASH BACK…two months later**)

Frank Grayson was sitting in the command chair. The moment had come quickly. The crew and the passengers of the Enterprise were prepared to experience their first attempt at traveling faster than the speed of light. Mr. Tashiqawa was peering down into the science station's viewer. Frank stood up and walked over to the science station. He observed Tashigawa then he asked softly;

"Do you think this is wise Mr. Tashigawa? Attempting to use the warp engines without making sure they even work at all?" Frank asked his much older, and much wiser, science officer. Tashigawa stood up from the visor.

Tashigawa motioned to the flurry of blinking buttons and switches before him. "I admit that I am no expert with the Star Trek TV-shows." Tashigawa said to Frank. "And yet, here I am, here we all are, standing aboard this ship with this marvelous technology. I have had my molecules taken apart and reassembled as if it were no important fete; and yet it was. How any of this works, Captain Grayson, is beyond explanation. But, so far, it has all worked as your mind thought it would."

Frank nodded. "We could all be killed if my mind is wrong about faster than light travel."

Mark Grayson, who had been speaking with Rayana Jackson at the communications station, came over to Frank and Mr. Tashigawa. Mark put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"Don't do this Frank." Mark said to his younger brother. "None of us would be here ready to do this if we didn't have faith it would work. Hell; I can't stand that show and yet, here I am."

"You do not like Captain Kirk?" Tashigawa asked. "I know very little of Star Trek but even I know of Captain Kirk."

Mark smiled at Tashigawa. "Kirk was womanizing fool who loved to drink and ride horses and cheat at life." Mark thought for a moment. "Hey, that sounds a lot like me."

Frank chuckled. "Yeah, so shut up." Frank said to his older brother with a smile.

Mark continued. "My point is, Frank, don't second guess your nature. You loved the show when you were a kid, and I know you still do. God, or Vishnu, or whatever, has given you this miracle; so don't let your fear hold you back."

Rayana spoke to them from her post. "Captain," she said, "Mr. Morton has just given the all clear signal."

Frank left the science station and headed back to the command chair. He pressed a button on his chair and spoke down to the com unit on the arm.

"Mr. Morton, I assume you are ready?" Frank asked.

Morton's gruff voice replied. "We are ready Captain. Just give the word." Morton even mocked a Scottish accent with those last four words.

Frank looked to the helm and navigation stations. Mike Kuibicki, who was chief of security, was also the main-helmsmen. To his right, sitting at Navigation, sat another man named Martin Ludlow. He was a friend of his brother. In fact, along with the nine senior staff members, there were now 325 other people aboard. All of them were in some way related to or connected to one of the senior staff. And they weren't all just sight-seers. Mark Grayson, the XO, saw to it that everyone had something to do, even the older children.

Kuibicki looked back to Frank. "All systems go Captain, warp speed is available." He looked over to Martin who nodded, "course plotted to the Oort Cloud."

"Very good," Frank said. He looked back to Rayana at the communications station. "Mrs. Jackson, put me on the ship-wide."

Rayana, who had learned her post quite well, nodded to Frank. "Go ahead." She said to him.

Frank's voice echoed through the ship as he spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Frank said to them all, "this is the moment we have been headed for since we all came aboard the Enterprise over the past couple months. I am sure most of us have seen Star Trek, or Star Wars, or any of the other space shows they have on TV. We all know that traveling the speed of light, or faster, is something they seem to do all the time on those shows." Frank said. "But real science," he looked back at Tashigawa as he said that, "tells us it cannot be done. There are those of you who might be tepid at best," (In sick bay, Dr. Inglehopper, with his wife and daughter next to him, nodded at the use of the word tepid) "even scared." (Austin nodded with that statement as T'var rolled the Dungeons and Dragons dice). "But we all knew it was something we were going to do. Well, that time is now. Prepare for warp speed; and may God have mercy on our souls."

Frank nodded to Rayana who discontinued the signal. Then Frank surprised everyone with his next command to Rayana. He pivoted his chair to face her.

"Are you ready for what I asked of you earlier?" Frank asked.

She nodded. "Yes sir. I believe I can do it. And yes," she added, "the Universal Translator is fully operational as well."

Mark came over to his younger brother. "What are doing?" He asked.

Frank nodded one more time to Rayana. She nodded back. Frank stood up and faced the screen. The Earth was to the stern of the Enterprise, but its image was still on the screen. This message wasn't aimed at the crew alone; but at the people of Earth too!

"People of the Earth; my name is Frank Grayson. As I speak now, my voice is being carried through-out the world via every media form possible." Frank said finally.

* * *

At that moment the rest of the bridge crew turned to face Frank, surprised at what he had chosen to do.

Instantly, all around Earth, the signal from the Enterprise cut in on every broadcasted channel, and penetrated every digitalize signal as well. Every radio, every television, every signal on the Earth was now tuned to what Frank said. Those who had TVs, or computer monitors, could see the image of Frank Grayson as he stood on the bridge of the USS Enterprise.

William Shatner, who had been aboard the ship months earlier, stood with Seth McFarland as they prepared their opening Oscar comedy skit, so as to see the momentous event being broadcasted. They were joined by Steven Spielberg and Samuel Jackson who had been in the green room as well.

Shatner mouthed the words "_I've been there_" to other.

Spielberg was almost embarrased for the 80+ old Shatner; obviously he was losing his mind. But, of course, Shatner had been to Frank's Enterprise.

* * *

Stephen Hawking, having also been to the real Enterprise, watched from his private apartment in England as the signal started as well. He was very proud and envious of his good friend Hyato Tashigawa, who was standing at what would have been Spock's station on the show.

* * *

Deep underground, in The Server room, Narrenson watched as well. He was becoming very angry at each word Frank uttered.

* * *

Somewhere in China, in a secret building, Liu Fong was busy playing checkers with Leonard and Rayana's daughter, Shywana Jackson. He too could see the event on the television mounted on the wall. He watched intently in total disbelief at what he saw. The children around him, those who were old enough to understand, also listened and watched as well.

* * *

And yes;, even Simon Cowell, busy preparing for the next episode of the X-Factor, had to stop and watch the event unfolding on the screen.

* * *

Even on the XBOX360 server, two clans who were in the deep of battle on Call of Duty 5 were stopped from battle as the signal interrupted them as well.

* * *

..."I know what I am about to say may sound too incredible to believe. But in the days and weeks to come, our world will look back on this day and hopefully see the crest of a new future." Instantly a view of the Enterprise replaced the image of Frank Grayson. "This is not a TV show, nor some projection. I speak to you all on the bridge of a real USS ENTERPRISE. I have been asked by those who have been aware of the ship, the American government, to keep it a secret from the rest of the world. I have been told that the rest of the world is not ready for something like this." Frank's image returned. "I have decided, after nearly five months of waiting, that the waiting is over. My name is Frank Grayson; Captain of the USS ENTERPRISE."

* * *

The stunned people of the planet Earth could not believe what they had seen and heard. Most thought it was some college hoax. But in the days to come the US Government would admit to knowing of the ships existence and the stock markets would fluctuate. Some leaders of the world would denounce it as another American attempt to take over the world. Religious leaders would denounce it as well, with some religions accusing Frank to be the coming of the Anti-Christ. And for some they would believe Frank to be the second coming of Christ.

And some would continue their attempts to obtain the ship for their own selfish reasons. In that brief message Frank had hoped to change the world for the better. Only time would decide if he was naïve or wise.

* * *

"Frank; why in hell did you do that;" Mark asked his younger brother as the transmission ended.

Frank smiled. "Because Mark, I don't want to hide anymore." Frank said. "Maybe you were right, maybe it will slow down mankind's ambition knowing we are up here. But I believe this is a good thing that I have done, and I want my older brother, not my first officer, but my older brother to tell me I was right."

Mark thought for a moment. Then he nodded. "You got my vote, little brother."

Frank looked to Mr. Kuibicki. "Mike," Frank said, "take us to one quarter impulse power."

The large Starship slipped into motion. It was aiming away from Earth. They had already gone beyond the furthest point any astronaut, or cosmonaut, had traveled. Now they were about to head to the edge of the solar system, more than a light year away. Frank watched as the stars slowly came toward the ship; it was time.

Frank looked over to Kuibicki, at the helm, "Mr. Kuibicki," Frank said, "take us to Warp five."

Kuibicki flashed him a bright smile, and then turned to work the controls.

Mark came down, and stood by Frank's side as he sat in the command chair. "How does it go?" Mark asked, "to 'boldly go where no man has gone before.'"?

"Yeah, it went something like that." Frank said with a smile.

The USS ENTERPRISE seemed to be going as slow as possible. Then, suddenly, without any warning, the ship blurred into what best could be described as a streaking rainbow that stretched into the Undiscovered Country; the future.

Continued


	24. The Voyager

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON  
**

**The Voyager**

* * *

The voyage to the outer layer of the Oort-Cloud had gone smoothly. Frank was very impressed with the overnight crew that Mark had assembled in the past couple months. At first Frank was uneasy sleeping with strangers in control of the Enterprise. But he was also pleased not once was we wakened from sleep. Mark had promised he'd look in on the mid-check crew to make things had run smoothly; apparently they had.

And being in his quarters, undisturbed, with his wife was even more rewarding. He opened his eyes to find his wife already awake, looking at him as he started to wake up. She was lying sideways, with her propped by her hand and arm.

"How does it feel," She asked him softly. "after a full night of sleep after some hot ass sex?"

He reached out and played with one of her exposed nipples, never tiring of that fetish of his. "Well," Frank said, "having never enjoyed sex at faster that light speed…"

"Well, it wasn't the first time for me, speedy." She teased him. Frank had always been, well, quick.

"Gee, tDrakes," Frank said as he rolled over and slipped out of bed, "can I help it if my wife turns me on like that?"

She made a somber look. "Well, looks like we'll have to work on those stamina exercises again." She said with a teasing smile as she too slipped out of bed and got dressed. "What is happening today?" She asked.

Frank slipped into the sonic shower. Sonic showers took getting use to, but they did the job. But he had promised Jennifer he would get a real, two person bath installed at some point. As he showered in the nude, his silhouette was cast through the semi-see through shower door. Jennifer eyed his well endowed image as she brushed her teeth.

"Well," Frank said, answering her question, "it would appear as if our 'coming out' party yesterday, or so, inspired NASA to send us a special request to change one of the Voyager's battery packs, and add a few programs. That's why we picked up the Voyager probe on our way out here. Mark and Mr. Tashigawa thought it would be wise to keep it in a stasis field over night just to be sure it didn't have any contamination before we made any of their modifications."

"Why help them?" Jennifer asked as she secretly watched him wash his privates. Unknown to him she was just trying to make him shower even longer.

Frank continued. "Well, honey, this thing was launched way back in the 70s. We're going to go ahead and give it a ride out to where we are going, fit it with as much we can, and then send it into space past the outer Oort-Cloud. I know it's nothing more than doing a pit-stop on the thing, but it's not as if we're helping the military or anything like that."

He reached up and turned off the sonic shower, and Jennifer frowned. But she was totally aroused. Frank stepped out of the shower, totally nude, and Jennifer surprised him by stepping up to him, kissing him on the lips. She let her fingers wander down his body.

"Ummm, Honey" Frank said to her, "I told Drake I would meet him in the shuttle-bay at 9am." Frank said as his wife did her best with her fingers to arouse him.

"Well," She said slyly, "that is still a half hour away. And as we learned last night, this will only take two about two minutes." She said as she kissed him, and then slowly lowered herself to her knees as he propped himself against the shower door.

He was about to protest, but when his wife was aroused, there was no stopping her. Frank just closed his eyes and enjoyed it all.

Seven minutes later, after a five minute walk through corridors and Turbo-lifts, Frank arrived in the massive shuttle-bay. He had only been to this part of the ship one other time ever since coming aboard. The ship was equipped with a full complement of shuttles, all looking brand new. There were four of them in all, but the shuttle-bay was being used for another purpose on this day.

Voyager-1 had been brought aboard, after a request from NASA scientists. Drake Morton, who Frank found to be surprisingly efficient, had worked over night with instruction sent by NASA's scientists. With a few modifications, made overnight by Drake and his crew, with input from science officer Tashigawa, the space probe was ready to be set on its way once the mission to find Dilithium had been completed.

Frank walked over to the area where the modifications had been made to the probe. Tashigawa was standing with Drake Morton. Horton was holding what looked like an old laser disc.

"What is that?" Frank asked the two men.

"This," Tashigawa, "is a specially produced disc that was put inside the probe incase…"

Drake cut in, "Incase Klingons or Cardassians found it." Drake said with a tone of humor in his voice.

"Do you want to tell him, or do you want me?" Tashigawa asked with a slight smile. It was clear the two men had found something more than a simple disc.

"Tell me what?" Frank asked.

Drake motioned for Frank to follow him to where the disc's housing unit was. "What we're about to tell you we have not told our friends back at NASA." Drake Morton said. "For one reason, I would rather tell them in person. One of managers we have been dealing with at NASA has a rack that I would like to see with my own eyes." Drake said with devious smile. "But the other reason I thought was more of a Star Trek reason."

"What do you mean by that?" Frank asked.

Tashigawa took over. "I have spent some time watching the Star Trek television show. Until now, I had never really seen it before and I must say; I am quite fond of this Prime Directive of Mr. Roddenberry. I think what we have found may border on interfering with a planet's evolution."

Drake shook his head. "Typical elitist scientist crap, I am not surprised." Drake said with a tone of disagreement. "Any way, what we're trying to say is that we believe," Drake said, he paused, and then continued, "we believe that at least twice after its original launch, but before we brought it aboard, someone has ejected this disc," Then he motioned to Tashigawa, "And Mr. Tashigawa here believes we shouldn't relay this information to NASA."

"Yes Captain, I believe telling NASA would not be logical." Tashigawa added.

Frank looked at the probe, then back to Morton. "How confident are you this has happened twice?" Frank asked.

"Very." Morton responded softly.

Frank took a deep breath. This turn of events was unexpected. Not only did it imply that the Voyager probe had been intercepted at least twice since its 1977 launch; but it also implied that the Enterprise was not the only advanced spaceship in the solar system.

"We'll set it on its way," Frank said, "but before we let NASA know about this we should play it safe and go with Mr. Tashigawa's suggestion of keeping it to ourselves."

"Speaking of which," Drake said, "We are due at the outer Oort-cloud with-in the hour. I need to get up to engineering to make sure the modifications to the phasers Mr. Tashigawa has suggested, if you agree to them, are done in time."

"What modifications?" Frank asked.

Tashigawa watched as Morton slid the disc back into the probe. Then Tashigawa answered Frank. "We are not sure what effect phaser energy will have on this new element. The Sensors show, as I suspected, that many of the large objects in the cloud have the unique substance. But if we're not careful, we might cause some kind of massive explosion that might hurl large comets toward the inner solar system."

Frank nodded his head.

"Yes, by all means," Frank said to Drake, "go ahead and make the modifications."

"Great," Drake Morton said as he finished reinstalling the disc, "we are altering one of the forward phasers to emit the tighter beam." Morton said. "But I have a suggestion."

"Go ahead." Frank said

"Mr. Kuibicki actually came up with the idea," Morton said as they watched some of the other men adding the programs and other new modifications to the probe. Luckily all of them had computer skills, and Leonard Jackson was busy advising them the entire way. "He suggested that we use the tractor-beam, drag one of the comets further into space, and then try to extract the Dilithium."

Frank nodded. "That's actually a pretty good idea. Mr. Jackson?" Frank said to Leonard as Leonard was supervising the work on Voyager. Leonard walked over.

"Yes sir," Leonard said, "I think it would be safer that way as well."

Frank agreed. "Good; once you're done here, go ahead and plot a course for us beyond the Cloud." Then he turned to Morton. "Do you think you can manage the tractor-beam? They always seemed to be iffy on star trek."

Drake Morton nodded. "Oh, at first it may be touch and go," Drake said, "but I'm sure we could tow one of them outside the cloud and then do what we have to do."

"Very well," Frank said. "Go ahead and finish up with Voyager and then let's get this started."

They all nodded in agreement. Frank turned around and headed for the exit. Although he hadn't planned on leaving the solar system, it seemed they were going to anyway.

He walked through a couple corridors and then entered a Turbo-lift. He headed for the Olympic size swimming pool that was not far from the shuttle-bay. His son Austin had convinced Frank to let security take T'var, their Romulan prisoner, to the pool for a swim, while under the watchful eye of security.

Frank had been really busy in the past month and hadn't visited T'var much at all. It was time to see how the Romulan was holding up after becoming a 'real' being just only a few months back.

* * *

**AUGUST 17, 1869**  
**Santa Fe New Mexico**

**The Calhoun Saloon**  
**Location; Main-street**

Two men sat in the corner of the combination brothel/saloon. They were finishing up their conversation.

One of the men was a messenger. His name was Orvin Kiley. The other man was a man who had once been a scout for the U.S. Army; his name was Ernest Coe. The name Ernest Coe struck fear into anyone who crossed his path. He was known for being a hired scout, and for scalping both the white-man and the natives Americans if need be. He was a real mean son-of-a-bitch.

"Then I can tell my employer," Orvin said, "that we have a deal." As he spoke, Orvin slid a brief case across the table, over to Ernest Coe.

Coe opened the case, and saw that it was filled with money, then closed it. "I won't bother counting it." Coe said. "But, yes, tell your employer we have a deal."

Orvin nodded once and headed for the exit.

Coe took the case, stood up, and walked up to the room he had been staying in for the past few days while waiting for Orvin to arrive. The women who worked at the brothel knew not to approach him. Coe kept to himself, and was quite uninterested in female companionship; for now. A few of the girls knew he had very strong desires and turn-ons. But nothing turned on Coe more than money; and he was about to make a life's fortune.

Coe knew that finding what he had been paid to find would cost many Native American lives. But there was no other way around it. Having the blood of a few braves on his hand was more than worth it. A million dollars in 1869 was a fortune that no one could say no to.

He would get one more good night of rest, and then head out into the desert to find it. The client had spent a lot of money to solve a great mystery. Coe didn't care what the ramifications were, or what they meant in some metaphysical context. A million dollars spoke to his heart more.

* * *

**Meanwhile; Somewhere out in the desert of the southwest.**

Chief Satangkai waited for death. He rode his horse to a rim of cliffs, just as his own father had done decades earlier. He had passed the reigns of the tribe over to his son, and then Satangkai left his tribe so that he could face the calling of the wind. And yet his vision quests told him that there was more to come from his death than his bones decaying into dust. Satangkai knew why the vision quests told him this. He had the power of the Gods. And it was time for that to end; forever.

CONTINUED…


	25. River of the Wind

**Star**** Trek; Frank Grayson**

**River of the Wind**

* * *

**Sept 28, 1869**

After hiring twelve riders, Ernest Coe and his small group of men headed out into the hot desert of Sante Fe. It took the better part of three weeks for Ernest to pick up tracks, and another week to close in on the foothills where a cluster of Apaches de Nabaju called home. Under the pretext of a badge, and being ranchers who promised cattle to feed the Indians, Ernest and his men were able to ride into the heart of the Nabaju tribe unchallenged. So desperate were this starving Nabaju tribe for food, they had let themselves become deceived by Ernest Coe and his men.

Finally, on the second day of riding with the tribe, Coe and his men let their true intentions be known. They had come to find the tribes most senior Chief; Satangkai. Plus, as an incentive to Coe's hire hands, he would allow the hired hands to take as many Indian scalps as they could for trade down south.

Coe sat in his saddle, upon his horse, atop a small hill, and listened to the screams of terror, and cries of death, as his hired hands at first corralled, and then scalped the Indians. In some parts of Mexico the scalps of Indian children actually paid double that of the adults. Coe nonchalantly ate some of his pack dried fruit as he watched an Indian child's scalp being pulled back gently by one of his men. The child looked up to Coe, waiting for the man to somehow come to his rescue. But finally, the child saw only the cold glare of a man, Coe, who did not care for the life of one Indian child. Coe, and his men, were driven by greed.

The slaughter had taken nearly two hours before it was all done. Nearly 150 men, women, and mostly children, were dead. The hired men who had killed the Indians rejoiced in their bounty, and bragged about how much gold the scalps would fetch down in Mexico.

Finally one of the men, Norpis, gave Ernest Coe the information he had come for. One of the older Indian women had promised to give up Satangkai's hiding place to Norpis, in exchange for her people's lives. Norpis had accepted her plea, got her information, and then proceeded to take her scalp as well.

Ernest watched as Norpis pointed to the foothills in the close distance. The woman had assured Norpis, shortly before he killed her that the Chief would be found there.

With that said Coe watched as his men cracked open the two kegs of beer that Coe had brought along for their reward. Coe took one last look at the village, with blood strewn everywhere, and then joined the celebrating throng he had hired. He could only shake his head in silent disgust He headed for the foothills to find Satangkai and to bring this matter to a close. Part of his plan was to leave no strings.

Part of Coe's 'no strings' strategy was already in work. For unknown to his hired men, the butchers of the Indians, the beer they were now drinking was poisoned. They would all be dead before the next sunrise which was just three hours away. Coe was told by his employer not to leave any loose strings; One hundred and fifty Indian souls, and the twelve hired hands of his, had all played their parts in this chapter. And just like so many strings, they were cut away, and left to flutter away in the wind. Coe listened to the laughter of the slaughterers he had left behind in his wake.

"Demented fools," he said to himself as he pressed on.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, with the first traces of dawn kissing the eastern sky, Ernest Coe finally reached his destination; Satangkai. Coe had to navigate through a small maze of rocks, and then finally upon the aged Native American, sitting on a deer shin blanket next to a small fire. Coe slid out of his saddle and walked over to the Satangkai. Coe did feel a slight feeling of awe as he looked down upon the old-man; his dignity wore proudly with a full feather headdress befitting that of a leader. Coe also noticed that another deer skin had been draped on the ground across from the Indian. Coe did as expected, and sat down on the padded ground.

"You know what I have come." Coe finally said.

"For many moons," Satangkai spoke with a disjointed accent, "my people have been guided by our Gods. They have long spoken of this day; this day that has come. Unlike the Mississippi, the rivers of the wind cannot be dammed. Someday your people will learn this to be true as well."

Coe nodded in agreement. "Maybe, but it would have been so much less bloody had your people just told me where you were."

Satangkai just stared blankly at Coe. "We both know that is not the truth. The souls of my people were part of the price. Be it not, I do not want to lessen the haste of what is to come. Yes, Man named Coe; I know why you are here. It has been foretold and so it must come to be."

Satangkai reached for a wrapped dear skin. It was obvious to Ernest Coe that there was something inside the wrapped skin. Satangkai closed his eyes as he reached out and handed it to Coe.

"Your people died for whatever this is?" Coe asked as he took the wrapped item.

Satangkai opened his eyes and gazed again at Coe. "My people died the moment your people arrived on our shores. We were willing to share willingly what you desired to take. It became quite clear to us then that you do not serve the Gods, yours or ours. You want the Gods to serve you. Thus I have given to you this source of great power; but many of your people will die before its secrets are revealed. Perhaps even more souls than the souls you have taken this night. I do not speak of revenge, man named Coe, I speak of destiny."

Coe smiled at the Indian Chief. "You do understand that I will have to kill you now. I have to because I have been paid to make sure you die. I have been paid by my employer, and also by those who your kind has killed as well. Your people have not been the only victims on this continent." Coe stated coldly.

"We fought to defend, you fought to conquer." The Chief stated flatly. "Now, it is true; you may say that you are here to end my life. Yet my path does not end here, man named Coe." Satangkai said. "We shall meet again; that too has been foretold. I am ashamed to say that mercy will not be found in my eyes when our paths cross again. You have tainted this land, and our souls."

Suddenly Satangkai's body morphed into a very bright light. Coe had to shield his own eyes and then, slowly, the light diminished, and suddenly, in Satangkai's place, was a red tailed Hawk. The hawk looked into Coe's eyes, then screeched, and took off, soaring high into the sky. Coe drew out his pistol to shoot the bird, but decided not to at the last moment.

"No," Coe said to the Hawk as he watched it fly east. "I do not think we will be meeting again, you stupid old coot." Coe said with a smirk on his face; he was wrong.

Coe retrieved the wrapped dear skin and mounted his horse. Strangely enough, he too was headed east. Little did he know that he would also cross paths with a mountain man who did not take kindly to the murder of Indians; A man named _Zeb Macahan_.

CONTINUED


	26. God or Man

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**GOD or MAN**

* * *

**Earth; 1869**

The rides and stops along the way made the journey to Chicago Illinois even longer that it seemed, or so Ernest Coe thought and it was also very expensive. He had to chart a private stage out of Sante Fe, and it cost him a pretty good penny. Due to the sensitive nature of the cargo, and value, there was no other way. But, no matter, he had at last arrived in Chicago with his precious cargo.

He later checked into the hotel he had arranged berthing at while he waited for the signal from his secret client as where to meet to make the exchange. So as to protect his self from any back handed dealings, Coe had also made it clear to Orvin Kiley, the broker, that only he, Coe, would deliver the goods. And upon doing so, the client would pay the other half of the two-million dollar price tag.

Coe checked into his room, which also contained an insured safe, after his belongings had been brought up by the porter. But through the whole process of arriving, and checking in the hotel, Coe never lost sight of the precious cargo, wrapped in deer skin, until he put it inside of the safe. He even kept the mysterious object wrapped in the same deer skins that covered it when it was handed to him in by the now very dead Indian Chief; Satangkai. There was now nothing to do but wait for the signal from the buyer.

Later, after evening had come, Coe went down to the rambunctious saloon below the hotel and grabbed a bite to eat. He even had time for a hand or two of poker before retiring up to his room.

* * *

Upon entering his room, he closed the door and lit the candle on his wall. The moment the light of the flame swept over the room, Ernest Coe knew he wasn't alone.

An elderly gentleman was sitting at the main table in the kitchen area of the nice room. Although they had never met, Ernest Coe recognized the man from the photos in the papers; his name was Junius Spencer Morgan. He was, without a doubt, one of the richest men in the world. Orvin Kiley never told Coe who the client was, so Coe was surprised to find that the purchaser of the Indian artifact was none other than Junius Morgan.

"Please to make your acquaintance." Coe said as he walked over to where the senior Morgan was sitting. Coe sat down in one of the chairs.

"I assume you have it?" Morgan asked suddenly.

Coe nodded his head. "Yes I do. And it cost many souls to obtain it."

"Does that bother you?" Junius asked.

Coe shook his head. "No, not at all," Coe said as he lit a pipe to smoke. "Not as long as you brought the other half of my payment." Coe said. "And don't forget; should anything funny happen to me soon after I take your money, I have made arrangements to make our little deal go public."

Junius Morgan smiled. "You are a very wise man." Morgan smiled at Coe. What Coe didn't know, and never would know, was that Morgan had spent much money to undermine all of Coe's arrangements. And, if fate was kind, Coe would also be dead before the night was done. "Do not fret Mr. Coe. I assume you will also live up to your part of our deal and leave this country, never to return, by the end of next month."

Coe nodded his head. "My feet will never touch these shores again." Coe replied.

With that said; Coe opened the closet and opened the secured safe in the wall. It had cost extra to obtain the special room, but it was worth the security of knowing it was secure. He opened up the safe and slowly lifted out the deer skinned wrapped item. He set it on the large king size bed that took up a large portion of the room.

Coe next slowly unfolded the deer skin, and as he did, Morgan stood up to observe. As the object came into view the candle that Coe had lit earlier, without the slightest gust of wind in the room, went out. The object began to cast a strange, violet tinted glow throughout the room.

"Amazing, utterly amazing," was all Junius Morgan could muster to say.

"What is it?" Coe asked, not too particularly impressed with what he was seeing.

Morgan stared into the violet light as he replied. "Perhaps it is just what the Natives say it is; the power of the Gods."

Coe chuckled. "I can't imagine any power worth two-million dollars, but; it is your money." Coe said as he watched Morgan rewrap the object. Once the violet light was gone, the candle, without the aid of a match, reignited. Coe lifted an eyebrow at the sight of the candle relighting.

Coe walked over to the table where another brief case was waiting for him. He opened it momentarily, and saw that the inside was stacked with immaculate rows of 500-hundred dollar bills. He had requested the 500-dollar bills from 1863 which featured a very old James Madison in the center of the bill.

"What a sight." He said out loud before closing the case.

"You have done well," Morgan said as he prepared to leave, "I may have need for your services when you end up in Europe." Morgan said, though it was just a lie.

Coe bowed his head. "Fair enough," Coe said, "I will be in France sometime next year I suppose. Look me up."

Morgan smiled back at him. "I will." And then the wealthy man, with the object wrapped in deerskin in his arms, stepped out. Morgan knew that he would never meet Coe again, and that pleased Morgan. He found Coe to be quite detestable.

* * *

Two hours later as the night time sky of Chicago was lit by a full moon, Morgan boarded his private stage, the object well secured with in its hull. It was time to return to New York, his objectives having been met. Only one loose end remained, and Morgan smiled as he looked out the shaded window of his carriage.

Morgan saw a very large man, over six feet seven inches tall, Morgan estimated, was riding into the city atop a magnificent horse. The man wore animal skins, and sported a very large and noticeable bowie knife. His name was Zeb Macahan. Macahan was the last of his breed; a mountain man. With America becoming a bicoastal country, there was very little to explore which meant Macahan's time of frontier exploration of the west was coming to an end; and his nearly sixty years of aged showed. He was also known as White Eagle to the various India tribes that respected him throughout the planes and western lands. It was common knowledge that MaCahan had friends in high places. The Indians respected Macahan as though he was one of their own, perhaps even a chief.

Morgan knew why Macahan was in Chicago. Morgan had sent back door messages to Macahan letting him know where to find Ernest Coe; the man behind the butcher of nearly one hundred and fifty innocent Indians in one night. Morgan could only wonder what kind of justice a man like Macahan would administer Coe with. Morgan rolled up his stage coach's window as it was brought into motion and passed Macahan.

Once aboard the waiting train, Junius Morgan would be on his way back to New York at a last. And all the loose ends would have been cut away; Coe being the last.

* * *

Ernest Coe was sleeping soundly, the door to his hotel room bolted shut. But the bolt of the door did not stop it from being kicked open, hard!

Ernest awoke, startled by the sound of the door crashing open. He saw a large figure lighting the candle by the door. As the candle light came over the room, Coe saw the invader; a massive man; Zeb Macahan. As fate would have it, the two had met a couple times before.

"It took a long time to find you Ernest." Zeb said he walked over to the bed. The moon light sky cast a white light upon the drapes. "But I did."

Coe knew his life span had just been shortened. He looked to the two brief cases of money on the floor by the desk.

"Now listen Macahan," Coe said, "there are two brief cases over there. Each one is loaded with a million dollars. I'll let you take half."

Zeb only stared down at Coe in disgust.

"Come on Zeb," Coe pleaded. "Those Indians were starving to death anyway. You could leave here a very wealthy man!"

Zeb shook his head. "The only way I'm leaving here wealthy is if I have your scalp in my hand." With that said, Zeb unsheathed his very large knife.

Coe stood up to run, but the much stronger Macahan grabbed him and threw him, Coe, on the bed. Zeb ripped a string of material from the expensive hotel bed's sheet. Then he forcibly wrapped it around Coe's mouth. Then Zeb Macahan grabbed Coe by the front of his hair and prepared to scalp the Indian killer.

As Ernest Coe waited for death to come, he gazed over at the window. The drape was sheer enough to show the round glow of the moon on the other side of the drape. Due to the heat of the day, Coe had opened the window before climbing in to bed earlier.

And as he felt the icy cold blade from Zeb's knife on the tip of his forehead, Coe saw the silhouette of a bird land just outside the window, on the ledge of the balcony. And as the first trickle of blood drained down his head, and down his cheeks, Coe watched in stunned silence as the bird stuck its beak through the part of the drapes. It was a red tailed Hawk. And as the bird gazed into Coe's eyes from the window, Coe knew it was Satangkai; the Indian chief he had killed. And through the icy stare of the Hawk, Coe felt no mercy from the Hawk, just as he had been warned.

* * *

Zeb Macahan exited the hotel entrance. He had left one of the brief cases of money behind to who ever found it with a simple note; "Money is yours, if you keep it quiet." Zeb was quite sure that the small hotel, only the second of its name, would keep the money, and keep the secret. The Hilton hotel would one day become a giant in the hotel business, at least if they managed the million carefully, Zeb thought to himself.

The other brief case of money would be invested and then used to help the various Indian orphanages that had sprung up. It was the latest movement by a growing liberal group that pressed the system to treat the Indians, who were becoming a vanishing civilization, with the respect due.

And as Zeb sat upon his horse and it trotted down the dusty main street of Chicago, he couldn't help but notice the hawk flying in the sky, against the moon high above; Zeb smiled. He couldn't know for sure if the Hawk was his old friend Satangkai, but then again, Zeb couldn't remember the last time he had seen a red tailed Hawk flying in the sky as midnight approached. He smiled again, tipped his hat to the bird, and then Zeb aimed his horse for his long away ranch home in Oregon.

* * *

**One week Later;**

Junius Morgan had made it back to his home in the northern part of New York State. His thirty-five room mansion was a sight for sore eyes. He had his hired hands move his luggage into the stately manor as he climbed the stairs to his private den.

Once behind the locked doors of his den he un-wrapped the strangely shaped object, its violet light once again pleasing to his eyes, and set it carefully on his desk. He walked over to his private safe, the most advanced of its kind, and opened it. He retrieved the object and slid it into a very secure position inside the safe. He took one last look at it before closing the safe. He spoke to it, as if it could hear his voice.

"Some myths say you are an instrument to control the power of the Gods." Morgan said. "Some might even say you were place on Earth to help us in our service to the Gods. I do not hold such beliefs." He said with a smile. "I believe man is his own God. And rather than use you to serve a God who does not exist, I shall use you to service me. I am the God, and you," Morgan said to object as he slowly closed the safe, "are The Server."

-  
Next time? Oh no!... you knew it would happen...Back in the present time; THE ROMULANS know where Earth is...and they...are...coming!


	27. Splitter

**STAR TREK: Frank Grayson**

**Splitters**

**Featuring the crew of the USS ENTRPRISE**

**and...**

**Romulan Bird of Prey**  
**Commander N'vraln**  
**Sub-commander V'ylor**  
**Centurion, Science officer S'yat**

* * *

The USS ENTERPRISE had left the outer Oort-Cloud, and had traveled into interstellar space; beyond the solar system. They had towed one of the comet-like objects for nearly an entire day, with the goal of using the phasers to get at the Dilithium substance that the scanners had found with its scans. Since the scanners were basing their findings by using fictional abilities, that had so far proved viable, there was still no way to tell what exactly the Dilithium substance was they were towing. At last the giant starship came to a stop and was in the final steps before trying to split open the comet with the phasers.

On the bridge of the USS ENTERPRISE, Science Officer Tashigawa looked into the science station viewer, and seemed quite proud with himself, at least his facial expression betrayed as much. Mark Grayson, the ship's XO, and brother of Frank Grayson, walked over to see what pleased the Science Officer so much.

"You seem very pleased." Mark said as he stood next to Tashigawa, as Tashigawa gazed into the viewer. Mark was obviously not keen with Tashigawa's decision to where a kilt, but went along with it.

Tashigawa stood up and nodded. Mark Grayson was nearly 6 feet three inches, which made him look like a giant next to the much shorter Japanese man, who at best, was five foot four.

"I was just monitoring the progress of the Voyager probe." Tashigawa said, his slight Japanese accent coming through as he spoke. "I think we did a good thing by setting it off into interstellar space. Anything that is good for science is good for us all."

"Like genetic-engineering?" Mark Grayson asked teasingly.

Tashigawa smiled, knowing full well what Grayson was referring to. "If you mean we should change humanity in the way described in the episode of Space Seed, which I just watched for the first time last night, then no. But maybe we could find away to make the height of a human being more practical. How many times did I see you bump your head in engineering yesterday?"

"Funny." Mark said with a wry smile.

"Maybe we could use this ship's science labs to find cures to some of our more complicated problems. For instance, maybe a cure for the terrible condition like the one took Rayana's late child."

Rayana heard Tashigawa's words. She had told everyone about the death of her child, and how it had pained both her and her husband Leonard. She wanted so much to tell them all, including her husband that the little girl was actually still alive, but she couldn't find the strength to. And besides, revealing the truth could get her killed by the terrible men who held her hostage a leverage to get Rayana to act like a spy for them.

Frank Grayson pivoted his chair back to face the science section. "I hate to interrupt your discussion about the mechanics of DNA," Frank said to Mark and Tashigawa, "but Mr. Morton has just signaled us that he and his crew are ready to try the altered phaser beam emitter."

Tashigawa nodded. "I have programmed the firing coordinates with the computer's tracking system. I only hope Mr. Kuibicki has mastered weapons control as much as he boasted at last night's dinner."

Frank had to laugh inside. The more Tashigawa became acquainted with the crew, the more Frank he was becoming proud of his inclusion in the crew. Frank could only attribute it to Mr. Hawking. The legendary Physicist had recommended Tashigawa for the crew, so he had to know that the elder Japanese man had such a personality.

Frank pivoted his chair back to its normal position. He looked over to the helm-station. The targeting viewer has risen out of its resting position. Kuibicki was being very deliberate with this targeting maneuver. Frank understood his reasons for taking his time, having had to do the same thing months earlier to save the international space station from an errant nuclear missile.

"How goes it Mike?" Frank asked with a patient tone from his voice.

Kuibicki didn't answer, at first. But several tense seconds later he did. Tashigawa's coordinates were aligned with the targeting system. It was show time.

"Ready, Captain." Kuibicki said, not breaking the concentrated observation of the targeting viewer's display.

The rest of the crew all looked to Frank. This was the moment they had planned for. It was make or break time, and they all knew it. If they could not find a usable energy source, their time aboard the USS ENTERPRISE would come to an end very soon. According to Engineer Morton they had only enough energy to make it back to Earth before it became a more troubling issue.

With out further delay Frank took a breath, and said those two prophetic words immortalized by William Shatner's James T Kirk; "Fire phasers."

At that moment two thin blue beams of energy streaked out of the forward phaser banks and struck the comet. As the two tiny beams sliced the outer area of the comet, Mr. Tashigawa monitored the progress through his science viewer.

Frank pivoted his chair to face the science station. "What can you tell me?" Frank asked.

"Hard to say," Tashigawa said, "keep firing." But then Tashigawa said, "The phasers are penetrating the surface of the comet."

Mark Grayson walked over to Tashigawa's post. "Let me see." Grayson said to Tashigawa.

The Japanese scientist stepped to the side, allowing Mark to observe the status through the science viewer. Mark had familiarized himself with most of the ships operations and he studied the two tiny beams as they did their thing. And then he saw it! He saw the first fissure.

"The phasers are indeed working," Mark announced as he let Tashigawa take over.

"I knew they would," Tashigawa said, "The fissure has grown to approximately one hundred meters, more than enough to observe what is beneath the surface."

"Cease fire." Frank said quickly. "No need igniting whatever is inside that fissure. We're probably lucky it didn't blow up as it is anyways." Frank said to them all. "Go ahead and launch the probe."

A standard probe was launched to take telemetry readings.

"Relay all readings to the briefing room." Frank then ordered.

Frank then stood up and headed for the turbo-lift, followed by Tashigawa and Mark, and Kuibicki.

* * *

Several minutes later Frank, his brother Mark, Tashigawa, Hank Morton, Mike Kuibicki, Doctor Inglehoffer and Lt. Leonard Jackson sat around the briefing room table, some of them drinking coffee as they waited for the briefing to start. They were engaged with small talk as Tashigawa studied the data that was coming back from the probe.

The door to the briefing room opened and Reymia Diaz, ships Counselor, joined the meeting. Frank had asked her to come to observe the briefing session. As she took her seat next to Mark, Tashigawa took some final notes and was ready to give his report.

"Well, what do we have?" Frank asked as he sipped on his coffee.

Tashigawa motioned to the three-side viewing panel on the table. The comet object was shown, and the images began to zoom in on the area of the fissure that was caused by the phasers, the images were provided by a live signal from the probe.

The comet looked like one large rock in space.

"It looks like a Geode." Doctor Inglehoffer said.

"Very observant Doctor, I am impressed." Tashigawa said. "Now mind you, this comet is left over debris from the birth of our solar system. What we are looking at was formed inside of this comet billions of years ago."

The most interesting images were of what appeared to be tiny veins of bright blue frozen rivers that crisscrossed through the inside of the comet. They even seemed to pulsate in intensity. But they were not liquid, or so it seemed.

"What are those?" Mark Grayson asked.

"That blue substance, according to the ships computers, is Dilithium." Tashigawa said with a smile.

Frank wasn't so sure. "At least that's what the ships censors are telling us. We can't really be sure of what that is."

Inglehopper chimed from his seat next to Leonard Jackson. "For all we know it could be dangerous to human contact. You can't bring that stuff aboard."

Hank Morton countered. "Doctor, if we don't find something to fuel this ship in three or four days, a week at the most, this ship isn't going to go anywhere. We have to at least see what that stuff is. Grow some balls man."

Frank cleared his voice, sending a signal to Hank to refrain from that kind of talk.

Leonard Jackson had an idea. "What if we use a shuttlecraft, go over and remove a piece of whatever it is, and study it on the shuttlecraft in some kind of protective suits."

The others nodded in approval of Jackson's suggestion.

"That's possible." Frank agreed, and then he looked over to Tashigawa. "Do you recommend using hand phasers to chip off a piece of the Dilithium to study?"

Tashigawa thought for a moment. "The phasers had to have come in contact with the substance when we sliced into it. Some low setting on the phasers would work I assume."

"Frank, I volunteer to go on this mission." Kuibicki said suddenly. "You know how my dad would collect rocks from all over the world and then bring them home to study. I have done some excavating in Iraq and Afghanistan myself, so I think I could help here."

"Put together a two man team to assist you Mike." Frank said to Mike Kuibicki, and then he looked at Mark. "Make sure that whoever assists Mike, and goes over there with him on the shuttle, realizes it is on a voluntary basis."

Mark nodded. "Okay," Mark said, "we'll prep them up and have them set to go with in an hour or two."

"You think you can handle the shuttlecraft?" Frank asked Mike Kuibicki.

"I got a perfect score in the simulator, so yeah; I think I can handle it." Kuibicki said.

Frank looked back to Mark, "Mark, make sure that whoever goes with him is also qualified to fly the shuttle incase..." He let his words trail off.

"Need I remind you that no one has really flown one of those shuttles as of yet." Inglehopper added.

Frank nodded to the Doctor's statement. "There's a first time for everything." Frank said to Inglehopper.

"Okay people," Mark finally said, "We're not being paid for our good looks so Let's get to work."

"We're not getting paid at all." Leonard Jackson said with a wry smile.

"Well," Morton added as they headed for the exit, "I'll give you a thousand bucks for your ears Mr. Jackson. They're so big it would probably provide enough shielding for the entire ship."

The others giggled at that comment as they left the briefing room.

With the rest gone, only Frank remained seated, with the exception of Reymia, who had stayed.

"Well?" Frank asked when it was just he and Reymia left in the briefing room.

She looked at the pad of notes she had written. "Over all I thought it was a good briefing. The Doctor seems to be very cautious, but I think that is to be expected and I think he made good points. Tashigawa and the others seemed in tune with what they are doing. The only problem I had was Kuibicki."

"Why?" Frank asked. "He stepped up and accepted the challenge."

Reymia shook her head. "I watched his eyes Frank. It seemed to me he was being pressed on by other reasons other than to go over there and collect rocks."

Frank thought for a moment. "So do you want me to scrub the mission? You heard Morton. If we don't find some way to power this ship, then this gig is all over."

She shook her head again. "I didn't say to scrub the mission," she said to Frank, "I just think it would be prudent to keep an eye on Kuibicki. Make sure his enthusiasm doesn't cloud his judgment."

She stood up from the table and exited the room, leaving Frank all alone to ponder her words. But he had known Mike Kuibicki since they were in elementary school together. Mike Kuibicki had always been a real go getter. Frank was confident that Mike could control the situations he might find himself in. Frank stood up and headed for the bridge.

Mike Kuibicki had first gone to his quarters. While there he changed into a coverall version of the uniform. He also took a vitamin, with a glass of water. Then, just before heading to the shuttle-bay, he went over to his closet and opened it.

Several clothing items were neatly arranged inside the closet. Mike felt around for a pair of slacks, a certain pair of slacks and finally he found them. He reached down to the hem line around the left leg side of the pants. He felt around the legging and then found what he was looking for. He ripped open the material and found a cylinder shaped object about the size of his index finger. It had been given to him by Narrenson. Mike took a deep breath, and then slid the object into coverall pocket, and then he headed off for engineering.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE**…far from Earth

The Romulan Bird of Prey was running at sub-light speeds again. For some unknown reason the new experimental engine could not attain any speed faster than Warp 4. The engineering crew had spent the better part of two days trying to figure out the design flaw.

N'vraln was in his private quarters at his desk going over crew reports when there was a signal at his door. He stood up and went over to the door. He signaled for the door to open. His first officer, a male Romulan named V'ylor, stood in the entrance with a much younger Romulan female, her name being S'yat. She had transferred aboard during their last lay over before being swept into this alternate universe.

"What is it?" N'vraln asked.

"I believe you will find this most intriguing." V'ylor said as N'vraln let them in to his quarters.

N'vraln sat back behind his work desk as V'ylor and S'yat sat in the chairs across from him. Various types of Romulan paintings adorned the walls of N'vraln's quarters. It gave the living area a very elitist look.

"Do tell." N'vraln said as he poured himself a glass of Romulan ale.

V'ylor spoke. It was Romulan custom for the first officer to speak, even if relaying information someone one else, in this case S'yat, had obtained. "Centurion S'yat has been assigned to the science department since she joined our crew. I specifically assigned her the task of surveying all signal anomalies ever since we found ourselves here, where ever we are. I believe she has found our first clue as to where Earth is." V'ylor then looked to S'yat and nodded.

The female Romulan handed N'vraln a display panel. A very grainy image was displayed on the panel. The image of the person was definitely human in origion, and was speaking to a large crowd that had gathered to cheer him on. A strange symbol was on the man's uniform as well.

"Who is this human?" N'vraln asked.

"He was a ruler of a nation state on Earth over three hundred Earth years ago. His name was Adolph Hitler. The specifics of who he is or his accomplishments on Earth were are unknown to us, being that our records of Earth history are very brief, but he had a prominent role." V'ylor replied.

N'vraln dismissed the report. "That is far too long ago to be of any help to our current situation."

"I haven't told you the more intriguing part of our report yet." V'ylor said. For that he nodded to S'yat.

S'yat was very young, and very beautiful. Her angular features were very soft, but her demeanor was very direct. "Commander, we have determined that the signals we first received, and are still receiving from Earth, are originals. They are approximately only seventy light years from their point origion."

N'vraln sat back in his very comfortable chair. He didn't speak to S'yat, only to V'ylor. "Sub-commander V'ylor, are you telling me that these signals are from Earth's distant past, but are only 70 years in origion? You do realize what you are saying."

V'ylor nodded. "Yes sir, I do."

"Can you track them to this source?" N'vraln finally asked.

"We have." V'ylor said with a devious smile.

N'vraln returned V'ylor's smile with his own devious smile. "If Kirk was swept into the past with us, then he too will go to Earth to protect it from us." He stood up and looked out his view port and at the tapestry of stars beyond. "Change course immediately." He said to V'ylor as he stared at the stars. "Best speed," he turned back to look at V'ylor and S'yat, "to Earth!"

**Coming soon..MURDER on the USS ENTERPRISE...one of the senior staff is killed!**


	28. Something from Beyond!

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Something...From Beyond!**

(This is the first of three new issues which will be published over the next three days…so don't miss them! BIG things are going to happen!)

* * *

Previously...with the Enterprise fuel supply running out in "our real universe", the ship's computers may have found a supplement...

**USS ENTERPRISE; in parking orbit at the Oort Cloud...**

The bridge crew of the Enterprise could only watch as the Galileo shuttlecraft was in parking orbit over the fissure that the ship's phasers had created earlier. With both Kubicki and Jackson gone, Mark **Grayson** and Hank Morton manned helm and navigation respectfully.

The three men on the away mission, Lt. Cmdr Leonard Jackson, Lt. Cmdr Kubicki and Ensign Rice were in the second hour of their task. Most of that time had been spent with prepping the shuttle with the needed scientific instruments.

Because it was the first use of the shuttle, and it was done under the watchful eye of Hank Morton in the shuttle-bay's bird's nest that over looked the expansive shuttle-bay below, everything was done by the letter.

The shuttle finally cleared the hanger deck, and was soon in the vacuum of space. First Officer Mark **Grayson** then ordered each of the men to take turns maneuvering the shuttle, because flight simulators, while good for training, could never replace real time use.

The flight maneuvers over, the shuttle headed over to the comet where it was now, in parking orbit.

The plan was simple; they would take the shuttle over, and then two of them, Kubicki and Jackson, would go on a space walk over to the comet, use special laser cutters, and remove a sample of the strange bright light blue substance that spread through-out the inside of the comet like spider webs. Ensign Rice, a young man Kubicki had known from his military days and had come up to the ship after being convinced to join by Kubicki, would stay aboard the shuttle to make any course alterations if needed. He would also prep the small array of science equipment they had brought over.

Frank had wanted Tashigawa to go with the shuttle crew as well. But the Japanese was fearful of flying, and had barely agreed to come aboard the Enterprise as it was. Frank understood his fear of flight, for he had it to at times in his life.

Kubicki and Jackson had put on their space suits, and had made the nearly three hundred yard space walk from the shuttle to the comet surface. The probe, which had been launched earlier, was parked near the shuttle as well.

Due to the unknown properties of the comet, communications between the Enterprise and the shuttle, and the away mission, were strained at best with low static levels.

From the bridge of the Enterprise, Frank and the others watched as Kubicki and Jackson finally made it to the fissure and then used their climbing gear, and entered the fissure.

* * *

Kubicki and Jackson took their time as they made their way into the fissure. They talked to each other via the com units inside their helmets.

Jackson marveled at the bright blue pulsating strings of the strange substance along the walls of the fissure.

"They're actually beautiful if you think about it." Jackson said finally.

Kubicki, who was leading the way agreed. "I once saw a fireworks display in Kurdistan. They had this one firework that would explode like a string of webs." He found a stable area. "This looks like as good as a place as any." Kubicki said.

Jackson had a backpack wrapped around his shoulders and took it off. Inside the pack were the laser cutters they had found in engineering. He took them out, and the levitating sample collector. He handed one of the lasers to Kubicki.

"You know, Leonard," Mike Kubicki said, "We both don't have to do this man. You have a wife up there on the Enterprise. Why don't you go back up to the surface and let me do this by myself, just incase..." he let his words trail off.

Leonard pressed on. "No, thanks Mike, but it's all cool man."

Kubicki wouldn't let it go. "Hey," Kubicki said, "you are the brains of this team. Besides, you just lost your little girl and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened. Just go up to the surface, I'll slice this thing, then you can run the experiments on the shuttle; deal?"

Leonard thought for a moment, and then caved in. "Alright, you win." Leonard said. "Just be careful." He patted Kubicki on the back and then slowly climbed out.

Once Leonard was out of sight, Kubicki reached into his pocked at took out the small object Narrenson had given him back on Earth, just before Kubicki came up to the ship. He knew it was some kind of communication device. Twice, since the ship had left Earth, Narrenson had sent a signal upon Kubicki sending back his own taped messages; updating Narrenson on their progress.

Narrenson's last message, which Kubicki received hours ago, informed Kubicki that the device was also a scanner. He was to scan the blue substance with the device, and then transmit its finding back when safe to do so. But to do all that, Leonard Jackson had to be decoyed so as not to see the scanner. With that now accomplished, Kubicki picked up one of the lasers and prepared to take a sample. First, he looked back the way they came to make sure Leonard had made it out of the cavern. Leonard was still about five minutes from the top of the fissure.

* * *

The bridge crew was monitoring the situation on the main view screen. The shuttle could be seen in parking orbit, as well as the probe. They could also see one of the away team climbing out of the fissure.

"Who is that?" Frank asked from the command chair.

Rayana replied. "It's Leonard," she replied as she strained to hear Leonard's conversation with Ensign Rice back on the shuttle, "apparently Kubicki wanted him out of there just in case something happened."

"That isn't too professional." Mark said quickly from the helm post.

Rayana didn't respond; being that is what her husband who Mark was referring too.

"Well, to be honest," Frank said, "Mr. Jackson will be running the tests for Mr. Tashigawa while over there on the shuttle. I don't think there's any harm doing it this way."

Mark let it go at that, though he was not happy with crew members making up their own protocols. As a lead mechanic, before he went out on his own NASCAR career, Mark always wanted to know what those beneath him were doing. Too much freedom led to frantic results; or so Mark thought.

Suddenly the light on the helm/navigation consol started to blink.

"The deflector shields have just snapped on!" Mark said quickly.

Tashigawa was peering in the science section viewer. "Sir, long range sensors are showing an unidentified object on an intercept course with us."

"Is it coming from Earth?" Frank asked.

Tashigawa shook his head. "Undetermined; but the object is coming from beyond our position on a course towards our solar system."

"Put it on the screen." Frank ordered.

The present view of the shuttle/probe/comet was replaced by another view. A large round object, nearly the size of the Enterprise, approached. But although it seemed to be round, it was actually flat, not wider than twenty feet. In looked like a giant black plate coming at the Enterprise. The surface of the unknown object was more of a dark purple color, if anything and it seemed to reflect the stars around it.

* * *

On the surface of the comet, Leonard Jackson, from where he stood, could see the large object approaching as well.

"What the hell is that thing?" He said to himself.

Suddenly he noticed the ground was starting to vibrate. He turned to the fissure and ran over to it. He looked down inside of the fissure.

"Mike!" Leonard yelled. "We got company, get out of there!"

There was no reply.

"MIKE!" Leonard repeated.

Again, there was no response. Leonard climbed back down into the fissure as the vibration continued.

* * *

The Enterprise began to vibrate as well.

"What the hell is that?" Frank asked. He stood up and joined Tashigawa at the science station.

Tashigawa was analyzing the data in the viewer. "I believe it to be some sort of subspace wave that is literally vibrating the space around us."

Rayana looked worried as she looked at the main screen. She could see Leonard climbing back inside the fissure of the comet from monitor at her post, which was still displaying the probes signals.

"Is it a weapon?" Frank asked Tashigawa.

Mark answered from his position at helm/weapons. "What the hell do you think? I'll prepare to fire Photon Torpedoes!"

"No, don't do that Mark!" Frank said as he left the science station and walked around the front of the helm/consol posts. "We don't what that thing is." Frank said.

"This is obviously some kind of attack, Captain." Hank Morton said from the Navigation post.

"Yeah," Mark said, "and while we're here, Mike and Leonard, and Ens. Rice, are out there unprotected."

Frank nodded in agreement. "Look you two; don't you think I know that? But if we fire at that thing we might start some kind of intergalactic war. I'm not ready yet; heck none of us are ready for anything like that!"

"That thing could be from Earth. Maybe China launched it!" Mark countered.

Frank chuckled. "NASA can barely put a shuttle in orbit without it blowing up. Do you seriously think China, or the US, have ships flying around this far into space?"

Suddenly Tashigawa spoke. "Whatever it is, it is reversing course, heading back the way it came!"

They all watched as the object retreated from view.

Frank looked over to Rayana. "What's going on with the away team?" Frank asked.

* * *

Leonard made it back down the fissure. He could see Mike Kubicki up ahead, but something was wrong, terribly wrong with him. Leonard inched his way down to where Kubicki was propped up against the cavern wall. Then, what Leonard saw next, chilled him to the bone.

It appeared as if Kubicki had removed his outer glove and tried to touch the blue substance with just the protection of the see-through skin tight gloves they wore over their hands. But now, from the point where his fingers touched the cave wall, and the pulsating substance that was embedded in it, tiny bright blue veins spiraled down Kubicki's own fingers, and out of sight under the material of his suit. But as Leonard looked inside of Kubicki's helmet visor, he could that the veins on Kubicki's face were illuminated a bright, light blue, pulsating at various degrees, just as the webs of substance on the cave walls were. And, his eyes were closed. The veins on his eye lids were illuminated as well. Leonard could not determine if the veins of light were Kubicki's own veins, or were the substance itself taking over his body.

"Mike," Leonard said to him, "MIKE!" Leonard repeated.

There was no reply. Leonard took the sample case that he had set up earlier. Mike had been able to remove a sample from the wall, it appeared, and had placed it in the collection container. Leonard then swept Mike up and placed him over his shoulder and started the long climb back up. It was difficult to do, but eventually Leonard made the climb. It took at least 45 minutes to make to the top of the fissure. Once they were out, Leonard laid his fallen comrade on the ground. The lack of any real gravity made carrying Mike somewhat easier, but Leonard was still gasping for breath. Through the entire mission Leonard began to realize that he was slightly claustrophobic inside the space suit.

He was taking deep breaths as he stood up. He looked down and could tell that Mike Kubicki was still breathing, though just barely. Leonard had to get him to the ship. He looked up to where the shuttle was, only to find, it wasn't there! And neither was the USS ENTERPRISE.!

"Ummm," Leonard said softy, "shit!"

* * *

News of the existence of a real **USS ENTERPRISE** was still reverberating back on Earth. The United States Government had little to add, but made it clear, as best as it could, that the ship was not a threat to the world. A spokes person for the State Department even pointed out how the ship had actually saved the international Space station a few months earlier. The news papers of the world were covering the story as best they could. Some of the headlines were beyond compare.

USA TODAY : Beam Me Up…FRANK!

NEW YORK TIMES: Look Ma! No Strings!

TV GUIDE: I've Been there! (an exclusive interview with William Shatner)

WEEKLY WORLD NEWS: Frank Grayson is the Anti-Christ!

NATIONAL ENQUIRER: Brittany Spears "I am pregnant with Hank Morton's child!"

Penthouse Magazine: "Not one, but two of Mark Grayson's ex-girlfriends pose..together!

JJABRAMS; "There is only one real Star Trek; MY STAR TREK!"

CONTINUED…


	29. Stern

**STAR TREK: Frank Grayson**

**STERN**

Featuring   
Howard Stern  
Robin Quivers  
And  
William Shatner

HOWARD STERN: "So let me get this right Bill, you won't be in the new movie."  
SHATNER "That's right."  
HOWARD STERN: "So they will make this movie about Kirk but without you?"  
SHATNER "Yes, it's about a younger Kirk."  
ROBIN: "Will he be chasing the girls like your Kirk did?"  
SHATNER "(bleep) yeah!, he better"  
HOWARD STERN: "So did they ask you to do it."  
SHATNER: "The movie?"  
STERN: "No, to (bleep) the girls in the movie. Yeah, did they ask you to do the movie."  
SHATNER: "I'd rather (bleep) the girl."  
STERN: "So what do you think about there being a real Enterprise. How did that happen."  
SHATNER: "I don't know. But I can tell you that I was up there a few months back."  
ROBIN: "Did you sit in the chair?"  
STERN: "Did your ass still fit?"  
SHATNER: "I didn't get up to the bridge."  
ROBIN: "You're on the real ship and didn't get to the bridge."  
STERN: "I'm telling you Robin; his ass wouldn't fit."  
(LAUHGING FROM SHATNER IN BACKGROUND)  
SHATNER: "No, I'm serious. I only got to the engineering room."  
ROBIN: "Did they beam you up?"  
SHATNER: "Yeah; I almost threw-up."  
STERN: "Did it make your balls tingle? I'd love them to beam me up so I could feel my balls tingle."  
SHATNER: "I hadn't noticed."  
STERN: "Maybe you can ask who's ever up there, Frank is it I think, if he'd beam me up so I could feel my balls tingle?"  
SHATNER: "Maybe Takei can tingle them for you."  
STERN: "Oh shut up."  
ROBIN: "Didn't you want to go up and sit in that chair?"  
SHATNER: "He didn't ask me too. He just wanted my thoughts and Stephen Hawkin's as well."  
STERN: "The guy in the chair?"  
SHATNER: "Yes."  
STERN: "I wonder if his balls tingled."  
SHATNER: "Can we talk about my (bleep)ing book?"  
STERN: "Yeah, what's it called? Up to now part two?"  
ROBIN: "Howard has it at home in his bathroom."  
SHATNER: "You read it when you're taking a (bleep)?"  
STERN: "(bleep) Yeah! Did you put the story in about you and the lesbians?"  
SHANTER: "There's no such story..."

Fade Out…


	30. Chimes

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Chimes…**

**Guest starring**  
**Narrenson!**

* * *

Nearly one hour had passed, and there was still no sign of the Galileo or the Enterprise. With nowhere else to go, Leonard decided to stay put, and make sure Mike Kubicki was stable. He had set Kubicki on the ground, and used the backpack as a pillow to under his head. Leonard also used the medical Tricorder to monitor Kubicki's condition. The Tricorder was having trouble with the scans. It was as if something was interfering with the scans.

"Maybe it's the strange substance we were studying, maybe it has some property the medical Tricorder can't penetrate." Leonard said to himself.

Then he noticed something rather strange. He hadn't noticed it before, but Kubicki's uniform had a slight green hue to it. The spot light that the probe shined down their position picked it up better than the murky glow of the cavern. What was causing the strange hue? Leonard was slightly colored blind to some shades of green, which would explain why he could barely see it before.

Leonard scanned Kubicki's space suit. The scanner was registering a small energy barrier surrounding the suit.

"Hun," Leonard said, "it some kind of energy signature." Leonard said again to himself. "It almost as if you're surrounded by some kind of force field." Then he noticed something strange. Kubicki, although he was unconscious, was clutching something in his right hand.

Leonard was able to pry open Kubicki's hand. There was a strange metallic object in his hand. Leonard tried to take it out of his hand, but some kind of force wouldn't let him. And from the strange vibration coming from it, Leonard deduced that the device was emitting some kind of stasis field that surrounded his friend. But how, and what was it?

Leonard was a long time fan of Star Trek and had never seen anything like it on either one of the Trek shows. But he did remember the animated cartoon having life belts, which created invisible force fields around the landing parties. It was a nifty idea the later shows abandoned.

Suddenly the Enterprise and the Galileo banked up and over the short horizon of the comet.

Leonard felt relieved as he heard his wife's voice. "Leonard, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Leonard replied through his suit's com device. "Kubicki is in a bad way though. Where did you guys go?"

Frank's voice replied. "We had a close encounter with some kind of craft. It was emitting some kind of strange subspace vibration that caused the shuttle's systems to malfunction. It's a miracle Ensign Rice was able to coax the shuttle as much as he did before it smashed into the comet."

"Good going Seth!" Leonard said, knowing that Seth Rice was still in the shuttle.

"Yeah, I'm a bad ass!" Ensign Rice replied, from the cockpit of the shuttlecraft.

"What is wrong with Kubicki?" Frank asked.

Leonard shook his head as he spoke. "I don't know. After that thing started to vibrate the comet I went back down to see if he was okay. When I got down to him he had taken off one of his gloves and was touching the wall of the cave where he had chipped off some of the Dilithium with the laser."

* * *

**BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE**

Tashigawa spoke from the science station. "That's impossible sir. Those suits were pressurized. He'd have died moments after removing the glove."

_"That isn't all." Leonard said. The probe had zoomed in on his position. Leonard's face could be seen on the main screen. "Check this out."_

Mark Grayson was operating the probe via remote control, and used the probe's onboard systems to follow Leonard Jackson's hand motions. Leonard had propped up Kubicki, and lifted the fallen man's arm so as the probe could view his hand. The tiny veins of blue pulsating energy could be seen zigzagging his fingers, then his wrist.

_"Look inside his mask." Leonard said._

At that moment Doctor Inglehopper entered the Bridge, having been sent for by Frank.

They all sat in stunned shock as they could see the strange strings of energy, glowing bright blue, crisscrossing Kubkici's face.

"I was afraid of something like this." Inglehopper said as he stood by the command chair Frank was sitting in.

"We can't bring him aboard." Hank Morton said from the Navigation consol. "Who knows what that is. It could be some kind of bacteria. Bring it aboard, and we might all be doomed."

"He wouldn't be like this," Inglehopper pressed, "had you not been so worried about getting some of that stuff for the ship."

Hank looked back to Inglehopper. "I am aware of that Doctor. We all take risks, it's part of space exploration, or did you not see the Right stuff. Fucking classic movie!."

"We'll debate this later gentlemen," Frank said, and then he looked over to Inglehopper, "what should we do."

"Well," Inglehopper said, "I actually agree with Mr. Morton. We can't risk contaminating the rest of the crew and passengers. I suppose we could get him up to the shuttle and I could examine him there."

Mark chimed in from Helm. "You realize that neither you and Kubicki or Jackson, and Rice, if he stays aboard the shuttle when Kubicki is brought there, will be able to return until the threat to the ship is determined."

Inglehopper nodded. "As Mr. Morton says, we all must take risks."

Frank nodded in agreement.

_"Oh, and there is more," Leonard added from the main screen. "Scan Kubicki with the Enterprise's sensors and you'll discover something else quite intriguing."_

Frank looked up to Tashigawa who had bent over to use the science viewers.

"Mr. Kubicki is surrounded by a low level force field. The ship's sensors cannot determine its composition."

_"Zoom in on his right hand." Jackson added._

As the camera zoomed in on Kubicki's hand, Jackson pried it open to reveal the metallic object.

"What is that thing?" Inglehopper asked, as he stood next to Frank's command chair.

Rayana didn't know what it was, but she had one as well. She had been given one by Liu Fong as well. A fact she kept to herself.

"Maybe he got it from engineering." Rayana suggested. "There are all kinds of stuff down there."

"No sweetie," Hank said from Navigation. "I know every piece of equipment in engineering. That did not come from engineering."

"Then were did it come from?" Tashigawa asked.

Frank had a pretty good idea; Narrenson.

"We'll find that out later," Frank said, "But unless we can find away to turn it off, we're limited with what we can do."

* * *

**Back on Earth…inside…**  
**THE SERVER ROOM**

Narrenson watched on a virtual monitor created by the Server as Leonard Jackson carried Kubicki up the cavern. Narrenson had ordered Kubicki to scan the substance he had chipped off the wall with the metallic scanner he had given Kubicki. The metallic device, created by the Server, would also create a low powered force field around Kubicki, isolating him from the elements. And although the Server had maintained the pressurization, the alien life form, or whatever the blue substance was, was still able to penetrate the field. Narrenson knew that Frank Graysonwould soon discover the device. Kubicki would no longer be a viable asset to Narrenson. Narrenson could just let the man die, but that would anger Grayson even more. It was time to deactivate the device, and cut Kubicki loose from it.

A half an hour later Ens. Rice was beamed up to the ship as Inglehopper was beamed over from the Enterprise. The transporters could not get a lock on Kubicki so Leonard Jackson had to carry him around his back, and used his jet pack to get back to the shuttle.

**Deep Space**

The Romulan Bird of Prey had come out of Warp. It had come across some sort of space vessel, but it wasn't the Enterprise. It was a large round object, nearly the size of the Romulan ship. But although it seemed to be round, it was actually flat, not wider than twenty feet. In looked like a giant black plate coming at the Romulan Bird of Prey. The surface of the unknown object was more of a dark purple color, if anything and it seemed to reflect the stars around it. Was it a ship; or a living being?

Continued.


	31. Living Energy

**STAR**** TREK; Frank Grayson  
Living Energy**

**Starring:**

**The real-life crew of the**  
**USS ENTERPRISE!**

**Guest starring:**  
**Romulan Commander N'vraln**  
**Sub-commander V'ylor**  
**Centurion, Science officer S'yat**

* * *

**BRIDGE OF THE USS ENTERPRISE**

Tashigawa transferred the data from his science station to the main viewer. It showed a tactical map of the Enterprise, the shuttle and the comet in the near distance. Tashigawa manipulated some of the data, and then a schematic showed pulsating waves of energy.

"The blue wave is the Enterprise's shields, which we have extended around the shuttle." Tashigawa. There was a red wave pattern, very tight in form, that reached out from the shuttle and toward the Oort-Cloud in the distance, and then beyond, toward Earth.

"What is that?" Mark Grayson asked, as he stood next to Tashigawa, looking up at the main screen.

"It is coming from the shuttle, and more specifically, the device in Mr. Kubicki's hand. According to the ships sensors, the signal is being received on Earth." Tashigawa answered.

"So it is some kind of transmitter." Morton said from Navigation. Morton looked back to Frank, who sat in the command chair. "He's a traitor." Morton concluded.

Before Frank could respond, Mark did. "Mr. Morton, we have known Mike since grade school. He would never betray Frank or me." Mark said in a direct tone.

Morton nodded his head. "I understand how you both feel. More than once in my career I had become friends with other military officers, gone to their houses, met their kids, you name it. Only to find out they were passing sensitive info the Russians, Chinese, Iranians or even industry giants. It does happen."

Frank nodded his head. "Hank is right, Mark." Frank said. "Mike was in the military, and is very patriotic. Perhaps they have something on him, who knows. But the facts are hard to just dismiss. He could be working for Narrenson for all we know."

"With all due respect to the Colonel," Mark said, "but he too was in the military for many years. Should we doubt his word?"

Hank nodded in agreement to the statement directed at him. "Mister," Hank said, "I lost my wife trying to get aboard this ship. However, I do agree with the gist your statement. I suggest we sweep every inch of this ship for any other devices like that one. I truly believe that our government and others as well, will try every method they have in their arsenal to get their hands on this ship so as to exploit its technology."

Rayana sat at her communication station. Morton was more correct than he knew, because she too had such a device. Luckily the one she had was currently turned off. But with Kubicki's being discovered it was only logical that Captain Grayson would soon order a constant surveillance of the ship, and a sweep for such devices. She would have to get rid of her device, and soon.

Suddenly the screen chirped, and the schematic on the screen altered. The signal that had been stretching out from the shuttle, toward Earth, suddenly stopped.

"Fascinating," Tashigawa said from his post.

"It's almost as if someone turned it off." Mark said.

"Captain," Rayana said from her post, "the shuttle is hailing us."

"On screen," Frank replied.

The schematic of the tactical situation switched to the view inside of the shuttle. A medical bed had been beamed over in preparation for Inglehopper's medical report on Kubicki. In the background they could see Inglehopper scanning Kubicki with a Medical Tricorder.

"The force field around Kubicki is gone. The Doctor is starting his scans." Leonard said from the foreground.

Inglehopper, who had spent nearly a month learning the various functions of the Tricorder, finished his scan and approached where Leonard Jackson stood.

"What can you tell us, doctor?" Frank asked.

"The same kind of energy that is pulsating from inside the cave walls is now pulsating from inside Mr. Kubicki's veins. The Tricorder is concluding that the energy is Dilithium."

Frank shook his head. "In essence, Mike has Dilithium pulsating through his body. Do you know how outlandish that sounds Doctor?"

Inglehopper nodded. "I do. But I am not a scientist; I think Mr. Tashigawa should analyze these readings."

Frank looked over to the science station. Tashigawa had already started to analyze the flow of data that the shuttle was relaying to the Enterprise's science library. Frank didn't want to interrupt Tashigawa, so he looked back to Inglehopper on the main screen.

"Is Mike responsive?" Frank asked Inglehopper.

Inglehopper nodded. "He seemed to be coming out of it a moment ago. When he does, he will be very groggy; so I think you should come over here and talk to him in person."

"Good idea." Frank said. He looked over to Mark. "I'm going over there."

Mark shook his head. "No way…Frank. Mike is already contaminated, and for all we know, the Doctor and Mr. Jackson are as well. On top of that, we have an unknown alien craft in the area; you can't risk it. From what I know of that show Star Trek, Picard would send Riker over to a situation like this. So, I will go."

"I can't let you take a risk like that." Frank countered.

"With all due respect Captain Grayson, it's the XO's job to go." Morton said directly.  
Frank found it hard to debate Hank Morton. Although the retired Air Force Colonel was only third in command, his vast experience could not be discounted in situations like this.

"Okay," Frank said, agreeing with his brother, and Mr. Morton, "you can go Mark. Find out what the hell he is doing with that device."

"Oh believe me," Mark said, "I will."

Mark headed for the Transporter Room.

Frank stood up and walked over to the science station. He had to have answers.

"Do you have anything yet?" Frank asked.

Tashigawa was studying the data from the viewer, and then he sat down and used the ships computers to better focus his theory. Then he nodded his head at the findings.

"The data we have so far is very, very, remarkable, to say the least." Tashigawa said, with an almost look of awe on his face.

"I'll do my best to keep up." Frank said with a smile.

Tashigawa shook his head and then continued, as if he didn't even believe what he was going to say. "The blue substance inside of Mr. Kubicki's veins, and on the walls of the comet, and in the deep regions of our own planet, is the same. And, this should make Mr. Morton happy," Tashigawa said with a nod toward Morton, "it is indeed Dilithium."

Frank nodded. "Okay, that is good news. But what's the catch?"

Tashigawa made a Yin-Yang sign with his fingers. "The Yin-Yang." Tashigawa said with a smile. "What I am about to say is positively unbelievable, but yet, it seems to be happening."

Frank shook his head. "You have that same unnerving capability Mr. Spock had by stringing things out." Frank said with a smile. "Just tell me!" Frank said with mock anger.

"Very well," Tashigawa said, "a microscopic life form has invaded Mr. Kubicki's system and has polarized his veins. This microscopic life form then interacts with plasma walls in the blood system to create, in essence, millions, if not trillions, of microscopic fission explosions, for lack of a better word, that is somehow contained by the polarized veins. The byproduct is a semi-liquid/plasma flow of energy that now inhabits his blood system, and yet is not killing him. It is, in basic terms, a symbiotic relationship."

Morton shook his head in disbelief. "That is the most loony thing I have ever heard." Morton said. "You're telling us that these things in his veins are converting Kubicki's cells into Dilithium."

Tashigawa nodded. "That is very succinct review; Mr. Morton." Then he continued. "The computer also has come up with a method to safely remove the energy from the veins, and then crystallize it for use. There is one drawback; the process will only work one time on a living being, and kill them in the process. The human body will adapt and create new cells resistant to this process."

Inglehopper, having heard this incredible information, spoke from the main screen. "That would imply that our DNA has been subjected to this process before, or has been programmed to counter act it. In any event, it suggests this happened to not just us in the past; but all life on our planet, millions if not billions of years ago."

Leonard Jackson also had a thought. "Ummm," Leonard said, "If this process can only happen to living beings, then what the hell is this comet we are orbiting?"

"Well, alive for one thing." Tashigawa said with a smile.

* * *

**DEEP SPACE**  
**The Romulan Ship was at stations keeping near the strange object.**

N'vraln sat in his command chair, waiting for the science department's report. The black object was still motionless before them. All attempts to communicate with it had failed. N'vraln was growing impatient. One blast with the plasma weapon would certainly destroy it, which N'vraln had no qualms doing. But he had to act carefully. There would be no help from the Empire; they were in essence on their own.

Sub-commander V'ylor and Centurion S'yat finally came over to his command chair.

"It is our determination that alien craft is of no threat to the ship." V'ylor said.

"We have wasted enough time," N'vraln said, "prepare to continue on course to Earth. If the alien craft interferes, we will destroy it."

Sub-commander issued orders, and moments later the Romulan space vessel was traveling at sub-light speeds, preparing to go to warp-speed. The alien craft mirrored their movements, staying directly in front of the Bird of Prey.

"It is matching our course corrections Commander." V'ylor said.

"Prepare to fire weapons." N'vraln ordered.

N'vraln was staring at the main screen, trying to gage the alien craft as best as possible. But Romulan commanders were not accustomed to having their ship blocked in such a manner. He was about to order the weapons to be fired when the alien craft's strange black surface, which reflected the stars around it, started to change color. Soon it no longer reflected the stars. N'vraln watched closely as the reflection of the stars was replaced by the image of a Constitution class starship, and one of the smaller shuttles to the port side of it. A comet was seen in the background as well.

"Do you see that sir, commander?" V'ylor asked.

"Yes, I do indeed; it's the Enterprise." N'vraln said with a devious smile. "Whatever is in control of that alien ship; it knows where the Enterprise is." N'vraln said. "Sub-commander V'ylor, I want you to use every means necessary to bring that ship under OUR control; without destroying it."

V'ylor bowed to his commander's order.

**CONTINUED**

**COMING UP…**

A dramatic show down between FRANK GRAYSONand NARRENSON leads to another show down...USS ENTERPRISE vs THE SERVER!


	32. Redemption

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**Redemption**

**The USS ENTEPRISE  
Orbiting Earth.**

Captain Frank Grayson sat in the briefing room alone, and recorded his latest ship's log.

**::Captains Log::**

We have returned to Earth. We left many questions unanswered, just beyond the Oort-Cloud. Was the comet that Mike Kubicki and Leonard Jackson explored a life form? That question will have to be answered at another time. Before returning to Earth we towed the comet back to its original position in the Oort-Cloud.

We have gone over the brief encounter with the alien vessel that caused the vibration felt aboard the Enterprise, as well as the comet below. It is a bit unnerving to know that we may have had our first contact with an alien from beyond our solar system. Is this alien presence a threat? That is yet to be determined.

Mr. Tashigawa, and the ship's science computer, with a major assist from Dr. Inglehopper, was finally able to remove the Dilithium from Mr. Kubicki's blood system. According to Mr. Morton, the Dilithium has crystallized and will provide enough power for the ship for at least two months. So far it seems that Mr. Kubicki is suffering no ill effects from this strange process. Does this mean that in two months another crewman will have to undergo the procedure? I feel like the Captain of a giant Vampire, and why not? The ship can only be powered as long as there are enough willing bodies to donate blood. And this process can only be done one time per person.

And what does the future hold for Earth in this regard? We know that deep beneath Earth, there are large tracks of these veins winding through the lower realms of the Manta. No doubt it must be subsisting on whatever life forms are down there, which too, are unknown. But when the day comes when mankind can explore these regions of Earth, and come in contact with the strange alien microorganism, what will happen? The energy that can be harnessed from this symbiotic relationship is unfathomable. But Doctor Inglehopper must always have a warning; and he does here as well. If our DNA had a long dormant defense mechanism against this process, then so it goes, we do not know the entire history of this so called symbiotic relationship. Only time will tell.

Doctor Inglehopper could find no further thread of contamination, so he, Leonard Jackson and Mike Kubicki were taken out of isolation on the shuttle, and allowed to integrate with the ship's crew.

Mark questioned Mike, and found out a great deal. Mike's future on this ship will be determined; he was a traitor, just as Hank Morton accused him of being.

And, if that wasn't enough, it would appear as if we have another traitor aboard as well; Rayana Jackson.

**::End Captains Log::**

The door to the briefing room opened up and Hank Morton entered, followed by Leonard and Rayana Jackson.

"Here is our second breach of security." Morton said, motioning to Rayana.

Frank could not help but notice the difference in labeling. Morton had earlier referred to Kubicki as a traitor for the exact same offense, though now, he only referred to Rayana as a security breach.

"Show him." Leonard said to Rayana, in a soft, but direct tone.

She held out her hand and opened it. Hank Morton took the small cylinder shaped object from her and then took the other one Mark had retrieved from Kubicki earlier, which he had kept in a special container on the briefing table. They were identical.

"Why tell us about now?" Frank asked her as they all set at the table with him, Rayana being the most closest to where Frank sat.

"When it was revealed that Mr. Kubicki had one of these, I knew I had to tell you." Rayana said. "You helped save Leonard's and my life. I owed you as much." A tear tracked down form her eyes.

Frank nodded in understanding. Frank then looked to Hank Morton. "And, so why is there a different treatment between her and Mike, Mr. Morton? Mike is in Sickbay strapped to his Med-bed. We are threatening to kick him off the ship, and hand him over to the American military for what he did." Frank asked, pointedly.

Hank Morton nodded. "There is a difference between the leverage they used on Mr. Kubicki and the leverage they used on her."

"And what would that be?" Frank replied quickly with.

Leonard Jackson spoke for Hank. "Sir; my daughter is still alive." Leonard said.

"I thought you told me she had died of her condition." Frank said.

"I thought so too." Leonard said, as he looked over to Rayana. "I only found out five minutes ago myself that she is still alive. A man named Liu Fong faked my daughter's death and has been using her saved life to blackmail my wife ever since."

"I am so sorry for not telling you, Frank." Rayana said, tears streaming down. "But now they're going to kill her. They're going to kill my baby! My baby!" Rayana totally broke down, shaking violently as she did.

Frank nodded his head to Leonard, and watched as Leonard escorted his wife out of the briefing room, just as Mark entered the room.

Frank caught Mark up to speed.

"So why shouldn't I just kick Rayana off the ship along with Kubicki?" Frank asked Morton after reviewing the situation for Mark.

Morton sighed. "Ultimately they betrayed you, both of them. But she came forward…"

Mark cut in, "She came forward only after Mike was caught with one of these damn things. She knew we would discover the other one, and that is why she turned herself in." Mark said as he pointed at the two devices. "We all feel for what she has gone through. But her act of betrayal is no different than Mike's."

Morton shook his head. "With all due respect; what Mr. Morton did in Afghanistan was far more serious. If I wasn't sure I'd be kicked off this ship as well, I'd go down to Sickbay and execute that sick fucker myself. He is a disgrace to the honor of every American soldier."

A cold silence came over the briefing room. Frank thought to himself. Morton had a point. Whereas Rayana acted in the self-preservation of her daughter's life, Kubicki's actions a year ago, over seen by Narrenson was exploiting now, were in the act of taking a life; the life of an Afghani child (explained later in this chapter)

* * *

Leonard escorted his wife into sickbay. She was crying hysterically, totally out of control as Leonard and one of Inglehoppper's nurses put her down on a Med-bed...

Mike Kubicki could only watch, strapped to his Med-bed nearby, as Leonard watched the nurse administer a sedative. Kubicki motioned to Leonard, who then came over.

"What's wrong with Rayana?" Kubicki asked.

Although Leonard knew that Kubicki had betrayed them, he looked over at his wife and knew that every person in her position, and Kubicki's as well, would react in different ways. He could not judge either of them.

"Our daughter is still alive." Leonard said to Kubicki. "She is being held hostage in a city somewhere in China. The sensors have actually used the readings of her rare condition, and located her in a heavily guarded compound. Unfortunately the Transporters cannot get a lock on her, due to some interference. And even if they did, Captain Grayson won't approve rescuing her at the risk of causing an International incident with the Chinese."

At that moment Rayana called to Leonard. Leonard patted Mike on the arm, and then returned to his wife. Mike Kubicki watched as Leonard cradled his wife. Kubicki had no idea the pain and anguish the Jackson's were going through, knowing their daughter was alive on the planet below, but helpless to save her, even with the resources of the Enterprise at the Captain's disposal. He only wished he could help them both somehow.

* * *

Later that night;

The Enterprise's "night watch" had begun. Most of the senior crew, and the passengers as well, had turned in for the evening. Commander Mark Grayson was in charge of the "night watch", and was on the bridge keeping a watchful eye.

Hank Morton, who had been doing some reconfigurations to the Engineering station on the Bridge, bid good night to Mark, and headed to his quarters; well, so it seemed.

As Hank rode the Turbo-lift to his next destination, he thought over the plans he had made covertly. He was confident his plan to rescue the Jackson girl would work. He also knew that if it all went wrong he, Hank Morton, would take the blame.

Morton entered sickbay. He nodded in the direction of the duty nurse, and then made his way into the barely lit observation area. Rayana Jackson was sleeping soundly on a Med-bed. Leonard was also sleeping in a chair next to her bed. He thought of their daughter's situation, and was determined more than ever to see this plan through.

He made his way over to Kubicki's Med-bed. Even though the young man was in trouble for his actions of betrayal, he was not in the brig. Both Graysons' saw no need for such harsh treatment of a friend, though Morton thought differently. But, thankfully, the Captain over-rode Morton's objections, and let Kubicki remain in sickbay, all be it, secured to his Med-bed with straps.

Morton was relieved to see the young man, Kubicki, still awake and staring up at the ceiling, looking very guilty. It was proof to Morton that all though the man was guilty of murder, he had remorse. Kubicki noticed Morton.

"I hear you think I should be executed for what I did." Kubicki said softy, so as not to awake the Jacksons.

Morton nodded. "Yes I do. Saving the two enlisted women under your command, after they had been captured from your convoy, raped and abused in a dark and dingy cave was heroic; medal worthy in fact." Morton said. "However, killing the seven year old Afghani boy so as to teach his thug relatives a lesson was the act of a coward." Hank spoke with very little caring in his voice.

Kubicki nodded. "I know that now, sir." Kubicki said, as his eyes began to water with tears. "I just lost it."

The retired Colonel patted him on the shoulder as he sat on a stool to the side of Kubicki's bed. "Son, there are just some mistakes that cannot be forgiven. You do understand that basic fact I hope."

Kubicki nodded. "Yes sir, I do."

Morton motioned over to the sleeping Jacksons. "Yet, you can still die as a hero." Morton said softly.

Kubicki looked to him. "What do you mean?" Kubicki asked.

"The Captain is reluctant to rescue Jackson's little girl." Morton said. "He's afraid it might cause an incident."

"Leonard told me earlier. I think it would too." Kubicki said. "What does that have to do with me?"

Morton smiled down at the young man. "When we turn you over to the American military tomorrow, I have seen to it that you will be taken to the harshest military prison. Your life there, what's left of it, will be most unpleasant. Eventually you will face a military trial, be charged with murder, and sentenced to execution, so as to appease the Muslim anger that will most certainly come from a trial."

"Gee, thanks." Kubicki said without any warmth in his voice.

"Or," Morton added, "You can die a hero while rescuing the Jackson girl."

"I thought we couldn't get a lock on her with the Transporters." Kubicki said, excitedly, but softly.

"We can't." Morton agreed. "But, this little device," Morton took Kubicki's hand and place a small object in it, "is a pattern enhancer. We will be able to beam her up with this."

Kubicki could see where this was leading to. "What about me?"

Morton shook his head. "It will only work on one signal per beam cycle. This is the only one operational right now. Son," Morton said, "this is a one way mission for you. So you must insure you do not get captured," he handed Kubicki another item, "with this."

It was a Type-1 hand phaser. He pointed at a small button on the device. "Pressing this will cause an overload, killing you instantly. But before that happens, this baby should be able to open any locked door in your way." Morton leaned in closer. "Son, I can't condone your actions in Afghanistan but saving the life of the Jackson's child may be the redemption your soul needs."

Kubicki thought about it for a moment as Morton undid the straps holding Kubicki down.

"What are you doing?" Kubicki asked.

"Letting you go." Hank said softly. "Before you go, go ahead and knock me out with the greatest punch you can muster, mister. Listen carefully to what I am about to say. I have already programmed the Transporter to beam you down to the co-ordinates near the little girl, and I have built in a five second delay, which should give you more than enough time to engage the Transporter Machine and get up to the Transporter platform."

"You have thought of everything, haven't you?" Kubicki asked with a smile.

"I try." Morton said.

Kubicki climbed out of the bed as Morton leaned over on the bed.

"Just do this fast, will you?" Morton said.

They exchanged salutes; and Morton nodded his head. "Die a hero." He reminded Kubicki

A half a second later, Morton was out cold, and Kubicki slipped out of the back entrance to Sickbay. He slowly made his way toward the Transporter Room. As he rounded one of the curves, the red alert claxon sounded. He was running out of time. He entered the Transporter Room and darted over to the Transporter Machine. It was all set to go.

* * *

Frank opened his eyes, rolled over, and flipped on his viewer upon hearing the alert sound. Jennifer woke also, looked over Frank's shoulder as well at the viewer.

"What's going on?" Frank asked Mark; who was still on the Bridge.

_Mark did not look amused at all. "Mike has escape Sickbay. It appears he over powered Morton in the process. I have ordered a…" Suddenly Mark stopped in mid-sentence._

"What is it?" Frank demanded from his bed.

_"There has just been an unauthorized Transport to the service below!" Mark said quickly._

"Where to?" Frank asked.

_Mark double checked his findings, and he then reported the news to Frank. "China!"_

"Oh no," Jennifer said from behind Frank's back.

-  
**SOMEWHERE….in China**

Mike Kubicki materialized inside a strange complex. It was time to go into action, find the little girl, and save her. Mike's only hope for redemption would be saving the life of a little girl he had never even met before.

CONTINUED


	33. Game Changer

**Star Trek; Frank Grayson…**

**Game Changer**

* * *

**China**

The sound of approaching soldiers was not a pleasant one. And Mike Kubicki knew that even with his phaser, the battle would not go well. But he had accomplished part of his mission; he had rescued the little girl. All he had to do now was find away to escape from the guarded compound. And surprisingly, the little girl was holding up quite well. Probably because he told her he was taking her to her mom and dad. So, after breaking her out of her holding cell, which had been housed in a children section of the complex, Mike had been able to keep one step ahead of the throng of soldiers that were closing in on their position. By either stunning the first wave of soldiers, or using the phaser to 'create' new doorways, he had done a remarkable job, or so he thought, keeping one step ahead of the soldiers.

The pattern enhancer was not working as well as Morton had hoped. So what was supposed to have been a cloak and dagger approach had become a overt search, and now, rescue mission. But as much as the odds were stacked against them, Kubicki was determined more than ever to pull this rescue off, and to die, as Morton suggested, as a hero.

"What now?" The little girl asked. Her face was that of a perfect little soldier. Mike remembered Leonard telling him that the little girl loved to watch him play Call to Duty. She had even started to play the game before her medical condition worsened.

"We run as fast as we can until my friends," the Transporter technician Mike thought to himself, "can get us out."

Suddenly a voice could be heard, amplified by a bullhorn no doubt "American soldier," the voice said, "My name is Liu Fong. If you give yourself up I promise that you, and the little girl, will not be harmed in anyway."

"Go to hell, jack ass." Kubicki said in an almost reflex way. Then he realized the girl had heard, "Umm, I'm sorry about that." He said to her.

"Its okay mister Kubicki, my dad cusses too when he plays Call to Duty. He actually uses the F word." Shyawna said with a cute, devious smile. "Are we going to make it?" She asked.

Kubicki shook his head. "Unless the Enterprise can find someway to lock on our signals, I don't know." Kubicki said. "Luckily this phaser can bust holes through any walls in our way. Or else they would have caught us long ago. But I fear another group of soldiers is coming from the direction we are headed. We are running out of time."

Suddenly the communicator that he found in engineering, and had taken with him, chirped.

_"Mike," Frank's voice said the moment Kubicki flipped the device open, "what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Frank demanded._

"My life is over; Frank," Kubicki replied, "I don't want to go out with my last act being one of betrayal. This way, if I can save the girl, I can leave this world a hero."

_"You're going to start a war!" Frank countered with._

Kubicki looked at the young girl, who was flipping off the communicator with her middle finger. He smiled at her in total understanding. "Well, Frank," Kubicki said, "there are some things worth fighting for; like the smile on a little girl's face. Now, if you would, please beam her up! I'm not sure how much longer we have."

_Suddenly Hank's voice came over the signal. "You have to go up another twenty five meters, you jerk-off!" Of course, Hank's anger was an act to protect his own ass. But Kubicki smiled at the old man's effort._

Suddenly there was a large explosion. The Chinese troops were making progress. Then Kubicki saw his last hope; the fire-escape. Though they were in a large warehouse, the fire-escape was a skinny latter rail that scaled the side of the wall. Without haste he ran over and pulled it down, and lifted the little girl up to it. She looked down at him.

_"Climb honey!" He told her. "Hurry up and climb!"_

She hesitated, but then she did as she was told. Just as she started to climb, Kubicki activated the enhancer one more time and placed it inside the back pocket of her blue jeans.

He turned to face the last door they had come through, on the far side of the room. He could see the shadows of soldiers approaching it. The moment the first one appeared, Kubicki fired the phaser, stunning the Chinese soldier. Then there came another, and then another, and another. The soldiers were like ants, and kept coming. Each shot drained the phaser even more. He looked up at Shawna's progress to see that she was near the top. She looked down at him.

"Come on!" She cried. "It's your turn mister Kubicki!"

"No," he yelled up to her. "I have to hold them back!" Kubicki yelled. "Go through the opening and get out of here!" He yelled at her as he kept firing the phaser.

"No!" She cried. "Please come up now!" She pleaded. "You can do it! Climb mister Kubicki, climb!"

He looked up at her just in time for one of her tears to fall down the distance between them, and land on his face. "No honey! I can't…" Suddenly he shook as two, then three bullets, struck him in the lower torso, and stomach. She screamed in sadness as Kubicki fell to the ground. With his last gasp of breath he pressed the overload button. An instant later the phaser made a high pitch noise, and then with flash of brightness, he was gone.

Shyawna screamed as she pushed her way through the hatch as a stream of bullets was fired at her from below..

She slammed the hatch shut, and found herself on a roof top. She turned at the sound of approaching boots. Liu Fong, along with many soldiers, approached her quickly. She could only stand there, for there was nowhere else to go. And just as Liu Fong reached her position, and bent down to grab her, she was beamed away.

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE**  
**Transporter Room.**

Leonard and Rayana Jackson ran up to the Transporter platform and hugged their little girl as she shimmered into view. Morton, who was operating the Transporter Machine, with Frank Grayson and Mark Grayson standing to his side, all smiled as they watched the reunion unfold before their eyes.

"There's going to be hell to pay for this." Mark said finally.

"It's a possibility." Frank said.

"Well," Morton said, "at least Mr. Kubicki died a hero."

Frank's smile became a look of stern anger. He turned to face Mr. Morton. "I would like to speak to you in the briefing room." Frank said to Morton.

With that said, Frank stormed out of the Transporter Room. Leonard knew that Morton was somehow involved with what had happened, and he knew that Frank was about to ream Morton out for it. Even still, Leonard mouthed the words THANK YOU to Morton as he and Mark Grayson followed Frank to the briefing room.

Moments later Frank stormed into the briefing room, with Mark, and then Morton, right behind him. Once the door to the briefing room was closed, Frank turned to face Morton.

"Why do I have the feeling that you let yourself be overpowered by Mike so he could beam down there and rescue that girl against my wishes?!" Frank demanded.

Morton tried to play it off. "I don't know what you mean," Morton said as he pointed at the bruise on his cheek, as a result of Kubicki's punch. "He knocked me out with the first blow."

"Bullshit," Frank said with a wry smile, "he told me that doing this would allow him to die as a hero; gee; I wonder where he got that notion?" Frank asked.

Frank was about to say more when the bridge hailed him. "Sir, Tashigawa here."

"Go ahead." Frank replied.

"Mr. Narrenson is hailing you." Tashigawa came back with.

"Relay it down here." Frank said.

Frank turned to face the three sided display panel in the center of the Briefing room table. Seconds later the panel displayed Narrenson's face.

_"Frank, you have disappointed me again." Narrenson said coldly._

Frank stood closer to the table, flanked by Morton and Mark.

"Mr Narrenson," Frank said calmly, "you have been interfering with my crew. Why?".

_Narrenson nodded. "Yes I have been playing under the table." Narrenson said with a sheepish look on his face. "But my job, Frank, is to protect this nation, and by extension this world, from any potential threat."_

Frank stood his ground. "The world knows about us." Frank said. "You can't just keep playing these games, trying to take control of this ship. We will expose you if we have to do."

_"Nor should you be playing games; Frank." Narrenson came back with. "Any more stunts like the one you just did in China could engulf this planet in a nuclear war!"_

"Are you working with the Chinese Mr. Narrenson? Because it certainly appears that way to me. Does the President of The United States, or Congress, know about your double dealing?" Frank countered with.

_Narrenson shook his head. "Threatening me is the last thing you should do Frank. Up to now I have been polite, and understanding. Perhaps its time we do a way with the pretense."_

"Yes, let's do that." Frank said. "I have the capability to expose you, and destroy your secret organization." Frank said. "Is that what you want?"

_Narrenson directed his remarks to Mark suddenly. "Mark Grayson; I hope you will not disappoint me much as your brother has." Narrenson said with a smile._

Frank pointed at Narrenson. "You direct your statements to me you son-of-a-bitch." Frank demanded.

Narrenson shook his head. "I'm sorry Frank, but as of now," Narrenson said as he pressed a button on the virtual keyboard created by The Server, "you're dead."

Suddenly, on the briefing room table, the two cases, which Frank and Mark had been studying the day before, that housed the two devices, were drawn together as if by some unseen magnetic force. The moment the cases touched a red bolt of energy streaked out and struck Frank. The blast penetrated his upper chest, and exited his upper back. Blood, and innards, from Frank's body were splattered on the wall behind where Frank stood as the energy then flung him against the wall.

"Frank!" Mark Grayson yelled as he ran to Frank, as Frank fell to the ground, twitching in the final moments of life.

Hank Morton drew his own phaser and blasted the two devices, destroying them in the process.

Mark Grayson could only kneel down and hear his brother's final words.

"Tell…..Jen…" Frank said as blood streamed out of his mouth, "I….luv..luv...love…..her." Frank's eyes glazed over; Frank Grayson was dead.

At that moment the red alert claxon sounded and a voice came over the ship wide com channel.

"THIS IS SECURITY! THE ROMULAN PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" There was a pause. "THIS IS SECURITY, THE ROMULAN HAS ESCAPED!"

continued...next season!


	34. Final Words

**STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**

**The Final Words**

**USS ENTERPRISE**

T'var was a trained Romulan soldier and it meant that along with his physical training, he had been required to memorize the layout of all Federation, Klingon, Gorn, Tholian, and most other alien military class vessels.

The moment the shield generator fluctuated (the moment the beam was shot at Frank Grayson) is when T'var made his move. He was relieved the young boy, Austin, had skipped their daily games of Chess and Dungeons/Dragons. If the boy had remained T'var would have found it difficult to kill him, but would have done it without hesitation.

It was the responsibility of every captured Centurion to escape captivity. T'var had managed that part of the equation; getting off the ship, if in orbit of a suitable planet, was his next goal. The Red Alert claxon had sounded, and the ship was warned of his escape. He entered the closest Transporter Room and found it totally unguarded. The lack of any real military protocol on the ship was another clue that these humans, the ones on Enterprise, were untrained.

He hurried over to the Transporter Machine and scanned the display for the most tactical point to beam down to Earth with. Suddenly the door opened behind him. T'var had no weapon, but he had his fighting ability, T'var thought to himself.

T'var turned around and was ready to attack; only to see young Austin Grayson standing there with a phaser pistol in his hand, aimed at T'var.

"How?" T'var asked.

Austin smiled. "You told me, remember? You said you would kill me, if you had to, and then find the closest Transporter and escape. It was right before Omar introduced the older man as Charilus, and then you rolled your dice and…"

T'var shook his head in disappointment. "I have failed my honor by revealing too much to you, young Grayson. You would excel as an interrogator."

Austin's usual demeanor was replaced by a stone cold look. "I'm not an interrogator, T'var. I was trying to be a friend. And now, I just found out, not more than two minutes ago, that my father his been killed. I'm sick of it."

"How did this happen?" T'var asked, as his eyes continued to search for an avenue of escape.

Austin shook his head. "I don't know, T'var." Austin said. "But I do know that he would still be alive if all this shit with this stupid-ass Enterprise had never happened!" Austin's anger was starting to show. "You," Austin added, "and your need to escape are part of it! I hate this ship, and now, I hate you!"

Austin fired the phaser. A blue streak of energy struck T'var, stunning him. The Romulan fell to the ground, out cold. Austin went over to the Transporter consol and signaled security.

He wanted so much to just bury his head, close his eyes, and wake up; why couldn't this all be just a dream? With his dad now dead, Austin just wanted to go back to his old life. His life was once comprised of going to school, getting high with his friends, and trying to score with girls. Heck, he thought to himself, he even had a threesome lined up with two hot lesbian chics he met at the skate park before all this had happened. But; all that was lost to him because of his dad finding the Enterprise, but Austin decided…no more.

It was Tome to live again as a normal person; it was Tome to leave the Uss Enterprise.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Mark Grayson sat in the briefing-room, the same briefing-room where Frank had been killed just two days earlier. The passengers and crew were coming together for a brief service in the shuttle-bay with-in the hour. But before that was to happen, Mark decided to give the United States of America a very public warning.

Mark had just ended an exclusive interview with Tom Brokaw on the Sunday news show; Meet the Press. Mark had told the interviewer how Frank had been killed by some shadowy United States Government organization. He also relayed how not only the United States was actively trying to gain access to the ship, but the Chinese as well. He watched the display panel as it displayed the closing of his interview, on tape delay, as it was broadcasted for the viewing public.

_("We are only just beginning to realize the potential of this ship." Mark said to Brokaw. "We are not invaders from another world, Tom, we are normal human beings. My brother didn't deserve to die like that. So let me put this as clearly as I can to the government of the United States, or any other government that has desires for Enterprise; If any more attempts are made to seize this vessel, we will respond in kind."_

_"What does that mean?" Tom Brokaw asked gravely._

_"I think the statement speaks for its self." Mark said._

_Tom Brokaw nodded to Mark. "Very well mister Grayson. Thank you for appearing on our show today." Brokaw turned to the camera and spoke to the viewing audience as the image of Mark Grayson faded from the monitor next to Brokaw._

_Brokaw said; "You have just heard an exclusive interview with Mark Grayson, the new Captain of the USS Enterprise. Frank Grayson (an image of Frank was displayed on a split screen for the viewing audience) was savagely murdered two days ago by what appears to be a clandestine American organization. As reported here earlier, the United States Senate oversight committee has ordered an investigation into such an organization. My next two guests serve on that panel…")_

Mark flipped a switch that turned off the display. He didn't have time to involve himself with the political side of the situation. At that moment the door to the Briefing Room swooshed open. Jennifer, Austin and Hank Morton came into the Briefing Room.

Mark stood up and hugged Jennifer, and patted Austin on his shoulder as the same Tome. "You didn't have to come here to get me for the service," Mark said, knowing how hard it must have been for them to even be in the Briefing Room.

Jennifer stepped back. "I still can't believe he's gone." She dabbed at her eyes with a while floral handkerchief. She was wearing a black dress for the service as Austin was in a suit and tie, standing at her side.

"Where's Amber?" Mark asked, wondering where his niece was.

Hank spoke. "She's at the service with Leonard and his family." Hank replied. "Mark, we're actually here in an official capacity." Hank said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

Hank held a cartridge in his hand. "Jennifer brought this disc to me earlier this morning. Apparently Frank made this recording, secretly, about a week ago, just in case something had ever happened to him."

"I found it," Jennifer added softly, "in an envelope in the back his desk in our quarters." She sniffled back some tears as Austin held her close.

"What's on it?" Mark asked.

Hank took the disc and slid it into the computer that was off to the side of the Briefing Room table. Seconds later the image of Frank Grayson was displayed on the three sided panel in the center of the table.

Mark and the others all sat down around the table to view Frank's official words.

"If you are watching this message; I am most likely dead." Frank said with a sarcastic grin on this face. "Sorry for smiling at that, but this is a strange way to convey my last official words. They actually did this on an episode of Star Trek, so I guess I'm just following protocol." Frank was holding a cup of coffee. He sipped on it before continuing.

"I had planned to update this message every six months or so," Frank continued. "So if you're seeing this one, the first one, then I didn't last that long as ship's Captain." Frank continued to say.

"Anyway," Frank said, "this ship was not only made to help defend Earth, or other interests, from attack. Its chief purpose is the exploration of space. I know when we watch Star Trek it is hard to separate the two, but that is what, according to Gene Roddenberry, this ship's intention was. Most of the upper-command crew I assembled were either military, like you Hank. I also made my brother first officer. He has never served in the military, but I really made Mark XO so he could really keep an eye on you Hank."

The others looked to Hank Morton. Hank looked guilty.

"But I want you to know right now Hank. That the more I got to know who you were, I found that you were not just some cigar chomping jar head out to score with every woman you met. So I apologize for labeling you as I did.

Mark; I hope you how much I love you. We have had our scrapes through the years, but you have been the greatest older brother a little fuck-up like me could ever have. And I also know that if my death was not a natural one, but a violent one, you would not stop until you found some kind of vengeance. It is for that reason I want you to remain First Officer. Just until things calm down.

Austin, my son; I know that your life, and your sister's as well, has been turned upside down by all of this. Many of the other parents we knew while you were growing up, heck even my own mom and dad, thought I was too easy on you. But ever since you were a little kid I knew you were special, so I gave you the room you needed to find yourself. Perhaps making pot-laced cookies, and then letting them be consumed by local policemen, was not one of your better accomplishments," Frank said with a laugh, "but I'm so proud of you son. And even though you are only seventeen years old? I think you have it with-in yourself to be the kind of level-headed person I hope I inspired you to be. And so, I am naming you as acting Captain of the USS Enterprise."

"Ummm, what?" Austin said from his place at the Briefing Table.

Frank continued. "I know that this comes as a shock to you Austin, and to you Mark, and perhaps even you Mr. Morton. But until things calm down the ship needs to be commanded by the one person among you who I believe can think with a level head; a seventeen year old young man. Would you be right thinking that I am crazy for believing that? Yes, probably so. But this is my final order. After six months time, should Austin wish to relinquish his command; or heck even now as you all sit there in stunned shock, Austin will pick his successor.

Jen; You wanted to leave this ship at the very start. You were right. If I am already dead then it is clear I was unprepared for the great responsibility that was thrust upon me, and now, thrust on to Austin. If you wish you can override my final orders. Tell Austin to name another commander, and then the two of you, and Amber, can go back to Earth. But I don't think it will be safe for you down there on Earth; not for a while at least. So, think everything through before you decide honey."

Frank took one last sip of his coffee. "I know these are difficult Tomes for all of you. I know it must be a temptation; just giving the ship a way and going back to Earth. But I still believe this ship can be an instrument of change. Put your minds together and find the way to do just that. Farewell."

And with that the display went dark.

Mark looked to Austin. "Are you ready for this Austin?" Mark asked his young nephew. "Do you have any idea what your father is asking of you?"

Hank cut in. "Son, your father had great faith in you." Hank said, "He would not have put you in this tough position if he didn't think you could do it."

Austin looked to his mom, Jennifer.

The door to the Briefing Room opened and Doctor Inglehopper, in a very nice suit and tie, came in.

"I was sent to get you," Inglehopper said. "The service is ready to start." He could tell something serious was going on. "What's happening?"

Before anyone else could answer, Jennifer did. "There is nothing that can't wait until after the service." She said to the others. She stepped from the table, and motioned Austin to do so as well.

As soon Austin stood up Jennifer took him by the arm and led him out of the room. Doctor Inglehopper followed the mother and son couple.

Mark Grayson and Hank stood up and prepared to leave. Mark spoke.

"We can't let a seventeen year old stoner run this ship." Mark said softly, but directly.

And with that said, Mark headed out of the room as well.

Hank Morton was alone in the Briefing Room. He thought about all that had happened from the moment he first found out about the ship being up there. He then walked over to the computer and prepared to eject the disc. But an instant before he pressed the button, the computer's electronic voice said;

:_There is an unspecified file that is encrypted on disc for Hank Morton's eyes only. Please enter social security number and provide retina scan to open file_:

Hank Morton wondered what it was. Why had Frank left him a secret last message? Hank sat behind the computer and entered his social security number. He then looked into the small viewer so the computer could scan his retina.

Seconds later Frank's image came back onto the display panel. It was obvious that this part of the message was recorded seconds after the previous one.

"Sorry to do this to you Hank," Frank said with a smile, "but someone must know what I am about to tell you. You will know when and what to do with this information should the time come. All of your lives will depend on it."

Hank sat back and listened. As Frank revealed the information Hank could only sit in stunned silence. When the message was finally over Hank took the disc out of the computer. Before giving it back to Jennifer later that day, he would replace it with a second copy, which Frank revealed was hidden in an isolated area of the ship. The duplicate copy did not have the secret message for Hank.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my," was all he could say.

Hank Morton exited the Briefing Room and headed for the ceremony in the shuttle-bay. Hank was determined now more than ever to see to it that Frank's legacy to the world was the instrument of change Frank wanted it to be.

Continued…

Next time; the title of this story will change; STAR TREK; AUSTIN GRAYSON…


	35. New Game New Rules

**STAR TREK: AUSTIN GRAYSON**

**New Game; New Rules**

**THE BRIG OF THE USS ENTERPRISE**

Austin Grayson sat on the other side of the energy barrier from the prisoner; T'var. It had been nearly a week since the death of Frank Grayson; Austin's father, and T'var's aborted escape attempt. The Romulan Centurion and the new Captain of the USS Enterprise, Austin, were engaged in a game of 3D-chess.

T'var broke the silence between them. "Do not be troubled young Grayson." T'var spoke with noticeable sound of pain in his voice. It was the last remnant from having been shot with a phaser. "At least your weapon was set to stun."

It was clear to T'var that Austin had grown up much in the past week.

"My own father died when I was about your age. You will learn to move on." T'var continued.

"How did your father die?" Austin asked as he moved once of his pieces on the board.

T'var studied the board after Austin had made his move. "The ship he served on was ambushed by Klingons. There was no battle, just an ambush; an uneventful death you might say."

"My father was murdered," Austin said softly, "struck down by a bolt of energy. Had we never come aboard this ship, he'd still be alive."

The Romulan moved one of his pieces. "Both our fathers exist in the past. Now, you can do what I did, and spend decades planning the deaths of Klingons, or humans, or whomever. Or, you can become the Captain of this vessel and explore worlds."

Austin chuckled. "That sounds like a very peaceful path for me, not what I would expect coming from you T'var".

"You humans are what you are." T'var said. "Oh, my people explore to some degree, even the Klingons do. But we are always doing so in a tactical realm. Certainly, in my universe, Starfleet is doing that as well. Yet only a fool could prescribe universal conquest to your the Federation's motives."

Austin shook his head. "This is so fucking strange. Here I am, playing chess with you; a living breathing Romulan who was created from out of my father's mind. We're now discussing the deaths of our fathers and universal politics. And, on top of it all, I'm the Captain of a Starship. Doesn't this whole thing just make you wonder what the hell is going on?"

The Romulan nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is not the typical situation the Empire trains us for. Accepting the fact that I come from a fictional universe, from a fictional Romulan Empire, is indeed, very daunting." T'var said as he watched Austin move another piece. "And yet, here we both are sharing conversation and playing chess."

Austin stared right at him. "Then why escape? And just where would you go without your fictional empire?"

"I have pondered that question for some time now." T'var said. "I would tell you, Austin, but you are now the Captain of this vessel. Short of escape, I must now prepare myself for the possibility of being the cause of your death. Which is, by the way, priority number three."

"Why?" Austin repeated. "Can't you see that you are letting your actions be dictated by fictional drives; defeating the Federation or defeating the Klingon Empire or the Cylons? The enemies you were trained to fight do not exist here."

"Who are theses Cylons?" T'var replied.

"Oh shit," Austin said dismissively, "wrong show."

T'var smiled for a brief second. "I understand what you are saying, _Captain_ Grayson." Austin chucked at being called Captain. "I have asked myself that as well. Unfortunately for the two of us, I swore to protect the Romulan Empire with my life."

"There is no Romulan Empire here." Austin repeated quickly.

T'var made his final move, "There is no Romulan Empire here; yet. Checkmate."

Austin detected the cold monotone notes of T'var's last sentence. Sometimes being with T'var actually made Austin believe he had a new friend. But then there were times when it was made perfectly clear that they were still enemies. This was one of those times. Yet, Austin would not let it stomp out his hope.

"T'var, there can always be," Austin said as he pushed the reset button and watched the pieces return to their opening positions, "another game." Austin concluded as he moved his first piece.

"Perhaps..." T'var said with a devious smile. "However, I will win that one too."

Reymia Diaz was in her bed, and enjoying a world of bliss. Her hands were clasped behind her head, her eyes were closed, and she enjoyed the final moments of making love with Mark Grayson. She opened her eyes and stared down the length of her body, and smiled at Mark who looked up to her from between her legs.

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked softly.

Mark kissed her on her moist inner thigh, and then moved up to kiss her on the mouth. "When I was a freshman at USC," he told her, "I had this English-Lit professor. I was maybe nineteen; she was in her early forties, and I wasn't the best student in the world. I was just your standard jock looking for the next girl to screw and get C's in my classes." He ran his hands through Reymia's soft hair. "So, as you no doubt have guessed, I would come to her house when her husband was gone on business trips, and she showed me the art of making love."

"Well, she certainly did that," Reymia said as kissed him on the lips again. Then she looked at him in a more serious way. "What's wrong? Are you still angry that Frank chose Austin over you?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked innocently, in denial.

"Last night, when we made love, you were unusually aggressive, rough even." She chucked, "Not that I don't like that now and then, but it's the first time I've seen you like that. That could be a sign that you are internalizing your anger, and releasing it during sex."

Mark nodded. "Maybe," he said back to her. "But today, this morning, I think I've accepted what Frank said. He was right. Had I become Captain; I would have gone after that prick, Narrenson and would have killed him with my own hands."

"And now," Reymia asked.

"Austin is a good kid." Mark said with a smile. "He has his father's natural instincts and my rebel side. Not too many kids can get local cops stoned on weed and laugh about it. I think I can help him mature as time goes on; at least I hope I can."

"Do you think he can handle the stress of commanding a ship like this?" Reymia asked.

Mark pondered that for a moment. "He has been spending time with the Romulan, playing chess and things like that. I think it's his way of coping with Frank's death. But he's going to get it together and I hope between Hank and I; we can help him."

Reymia ran her fingers down Mark's abdomen, and down further than that. "Well let me tell you something," she said with a sexual tone in her voice. "When I was in my sophomore year of college, I too had a problem subject; geometry. The man who taught the class approached me, pretty much like your lady professor."

"You slut…" Mark said with a devious grin.

She smiled back at him as he became aroused at her touch. She slowly lowered herself down the length of his body. "Let's see what kind of grade you give me."

"Well," Mark said, "let me warn you Ms. Diaz; I have very hard standards."

She looked up at him from between his legs. "Yes," she said as she observed, "very hard indeed."  
-

* * *

**Earth; THE SERVER ROOM**

Narrenson sat in the Server room going over and over the readings that had been transmitted back from when Mike Kubicki had scanned the substance on the walls of the comet, beyond the Oort-Cloud. The readings were very remarkable. The energy that could be harnessed from Earth's own reservoir of the substance, hidden very deep with-in the planet, was incalculable. The risks that even touching the substance brought were frightening. Yet, it was a risk that humanity would have to take if it wished to move on from fossil fuels and nuclear technology.

At that moment the door to the Server room opened. Narrenson looked up from the virtual monitor. Three men, two of whom were dressed in all black with black masks covering their faces, stepped out of the elevator. There was only one reason they would be there.

The third man, unmasked, had a name. It was Saxon. He was wearing an all black suit and tie outfit, and he nodded politely at Narrenson. There was no need for words. In fact, any kind of verbal exchange at this time was strictly forbidden by The Eight. The unmasked man held out his left hand.

At that moment the two masked men turned to each other. One of them held a gold case, no larger than a writing pen. The other masked man reached round and pressed a switch on the left tip. The contraption opened to reveal a syringe. The masked man removed it and handed it to Saxon.

Saxon walked over to where Narrenson stood, and handed Narrenson the syringe. Narrenson looked down at the syringe and then back up to Saxon. Narrenson nodded politely, and then took the syringe, and injected the clear substance into his own neck.

Narrenson saw his entire life flash before his eyes, as was rumored to happen when death came. He saw images of his childhood. As death began to dominate his mind, he saw the final images. One of the images was very strange; a red tailed Hawk with piercing eyes. And then, without warning, the Hawk's eyes began to morph. Then, an instant later, the Hawk became the face and figure of Frank Grayson, who was smiling back at Narrenson.

Saxon slowly set the body of Narrenson down the ground. The masked men came, picked up Narrenson's body, and took him with them. They got back on the elevator, leaving Saxon alone in the Server room.

Saxon took three hours reviewing all the knowledge contained with-in the Server. The last several years, and more specifically, the last several months were interesting indeed. Saxon completed his review and came to one conclusion. Narrenson was wrong about the USS Enterprise situation; Saxon would take the opposite approach.

The new Master, Saxon, ordered the Server to make contact with the USS ENTERPRISE again. But this time; not to attack. This time Saxon would offer to become an ally. It was the only way, especially now that the Server detected an enemy vessel, a Romulan vessel, approaching the Sol system.

CONTINUED


	36. The Baton

**STAR TREK: Austin Grayson**

**The Baton**

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE**

The starship Enterprise was in orbit of Earth. Austin Grayson was slowly accepting his role as Captain. He was still uneasy about it, but he wanted to honor his dad's wishes as best as he could.

Even Austin's uncle, Mark, had come around to accepting Austin as the new Captain; having at first thought it should have been him. And with nearly a month passed since that day, when they lost not only Austin's father Frank, but also Mike Kubicki, things were starting to return back to Normal; well, normal as having a real starship Enterprise above Earth in high orbit could be.

Austin sat at the head of the Briefing Room table. Arrayed around the table were, on his right, the ship's XO, Mark. To Mark's right were Leonard Jackson, ship's Operations specialist. To Leonard's right sat Kenneth Hines. Kenneth had been second in line in Security, and Helm operations, at the time of Kubicki's death. Kenneth was actually one of Leonard's friends from the military, who had come up to the ship at the request of Leonard when the crew was being assembled months ago, and he was also African American. Austin remembered his father being uneasy with the amount of former military people aboard, but it was something he came to accept, as did Austin.

To Austin's left were Hank Morton, third in command and head of Engineering, then to his left were ship's counselor Reymia Diaz, Communications director Rayana Jackson, and science officer Mister Tashigawa. Sitting at the far end of the table was Doctor Inglehopper.

"Could you repeat what you just said, just to make sure I heard we all heard you correctly?" Doctor Inglehopper asked.

And from what Austin could tell, the others had the same question as well.

"Well," Austin told them all, "I don't think this ship is supposed to just sit up here and go around and around the planet. Now, according to Mister Morton,"

"Call me Hank, Son," Morton interjected.

Austin shook his head. "I can't sir; you're a retired Air Force General. I know you keep asking me to call you Hank, but if my dad couldn't bring himself to do it, then neither can I." Austin said to him. Morton nodded in acceptance. "Anyway," Austin continued, "according to Mister Morton and thanks to the late Mike Kubicki, we have enough Dilithium to power the ship for nearly four months. And thanks to the training material aboard the ship, the engineering maintenance crews are learning to do the small tasks that will help keep this ship," Austin paused, "afloat. Meanwhile, the rest of us are just, well, doing nothing."

Then Doctor Inglehopper spoke. "Excuse me Austin, but what else can we do? We're not part of Starfleet, hell, there is no Starfleet. There are no other Federation planets out there we can journey to because there are no real Federation planets. In fact, with all due respect for your father, sometimes I wonder what the whole purpose was in convincing of us to come up here."

Austin shook his head.

"No, Mister Inglehopper," Austin said quickly, "it was no mystery as to why you, or Mr. Tashigawa, or Ms. Diaz and everyone else came up here. It was to be part of this ship, and all of us knew what that meant; the exploration of space. I mean, I didn't even watch Star Trek that much, but wasn't that in the opening of every show?" Austin asked Inglehopper, but in essence, all of them at the table. "Doesn't it say _to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations?_ To boldly go where no man,"

"Or woman." Rayana added quickly.

Austin nodded, "where no one," he corrected himself, "has gone before."

"So are you saying you want us to leave Earth and explore the universe?" Mark asked. "I'm not even sure Frank wanted to do that. I mean, what would happen to us if the ship had some kind of problem. Captain Kirk and Picard had star bases on that show, scattered throughout space that they could go to for repair. Not us. So, I am not really sure that Frank would have wanted to explore the universe."

Austin nodded in agreement. "Oh, I know my father did. Maybe not the vast distances they traveled on Star Trek. But, I was up here on this ship for nearly three months with him. In fact, for the first month, it was pretty much just him, my mom and sister, and me. And he would talk about trying to find alien worlds and make peaceful contact with them. Me? I would talk about saving the world, and the Ozone layer, that kind of shit and he'd kind of smile and say, okay. But he wanted to leave Earth, come back now and then, but he wanted to leave and find what was out there in space."

"But he isn't in command anymore," Morton spoke plainly. "You are."

Austin nodded. "I know. So, I want to do both." Austin said. "With the technology aboard this ship, there must be something we can do about the Ozone layer, maybe even Global Warming."

"I talked with your father as well, Austin." Reymia said. "He was also worried about stagnating Earth's development by interfering with the natural progression of humanity. If you help the world cut corners you might help in the short run, but in the long run, you might do our social fabric more harm."

"But we don't know that." Rayana said to her. "Just think what this ship's technology could do to help with the fight against world hunger, and poverty." Then she looked back to Austin. "There has to be a fine balance between exploring space for new worlds, and helping our own world."

Austin nodded in agreement. Then he looked around the table at his senior staff. "What is the status of the ship?"

Inglehopper spoke first. "Well, we now have 247 people aboard the ship thanks to the birth of Mr. and Mrs. Jennings' child yesterday. She is one of my lead nurses, and I am proud to say they have a new healthy little boy."

"Wow; that is so incredible." Leonard said as the others applauded. "What did they name him?"

Inglehopper smiled. "They named him Francis."

Austin nodded. "My dad would have been very humbled after knowing a new baby was named after him."

"Maybe they named him after Frank Sinatra." Morton added with a chuckle.

The others chuckled with him.

Reymia, who was the ship's counselor, was glad to see a small crack of humor about Frank had finally shown up. It showed that the crew was moving on, but still respected what had come before.

Suddenly a call came down from the Bridge. Mark flipped a switch on the table's consol.

"Go ahead." Mark said.

The voice of the on duty communications person was heard on the other end. "We are getting a signal from Earth. It is coming from a man named Saxon. He wants to speak to Captain Grayson."

"It has to be Narrenson, or someone who works for him." Morton said.

"Good," Austin said, "I want to see that man, or men, who killed my father."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Reymia asked.

Austin nodded. "Someone told me a while back that it was time to become the Captain of this vessel." Austin said. "I'd rather be puffing on a joint or playing Call of Duty, but I can't do that anymore; at least not now. The rest of you can go ahead and be excused. I will take this message alone."

"Sure you don't want me or Hank to be here with you?" Mark asked.

Austin nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure I can handle this."

Austin watched as the rest of his staff filed out of the briefing room. He engaged the screen in the middle of the table.

The image of a man came on the screen. "Thank you for speaking with me." The stranger said.

"Are you responsible for my father's murder?" Austin asked directly.

The man nodded. "My name is Saxon. An associate of mine named Narrenson made the call to kill your father, and yes, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't have done the same thing. But please hear me out."

Austin had an innate ability for reading people's faces, so did his dad. "You have two minutes Mr. Saxon."

"So I assume you are in command? What happened to your uncle? It had been assumed down here that he would have taken over for him." Saxon asked.

"Well," Austin said, "I am in command. And that is all you need to know about what is going up here."

Saxon nodded. "I see your point. And in a strange way it's probably better I do speak with you. But rather than speak to you like this, through the coldness of a TV signal, I would rather have you come down here. I know you have no reason to trust me. But what I have to tell you, and show you, will not only shed light on to what my predecessor, the late Mister Narrenson was doing, but it will also answer many questions about your ship." Saxon said.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"I have sent your ship the coordinates to my position. You can have your sensors scan this building as much as you like. When you do, you will detect a strange energy reading. It is coming from a device deep beneath where I am standing. But due to security reasons I would much rather tell you the rest in person."

Austin thought for a moment. "Let me consider your offer, Mr. Saxon." Austin said. "I will contact you with-in the hour."

Moments later Austin was up on the bridge standing near the science station. Mark and Hank were with him, and they spoke as Tashigawa studied the readings coming from the building Saxon stood by. It was building in the outskirts of Pittsburg.

"You can't possibly be considering going down there to meet that man." Mark said to Austin. "They killed Frank and will most surely kill you."

Morton nodded in agreement. "I agree with the XO. I have watched every episode of every Star Trek. This definitely is too much of a risk. If it were Captain Kirk he would not go down there, in a situation like this." Morton said with the best poker face he had.

Austin shook his head. "Nice try, Mister Morton." Austin said. "But we both know that he would have already beamed down. At least I'm letting Mister Tashigawa assess the situation first."

Tashigawa stood up. Before he spoke Leonard Jackson spoke from the Navigation station.

"Mister Tashigawa, the solar probe is sending back the new batch of readings." Jackson said.

"A Solar probe? What Solar Probe." Austin asked.

Mark spoke. "Your father approved Mr. Tashigawa's request to launch a solar probe sometime back. It was one of the other joint operations we did with NASA, along with giving the Voyager probe a tune-up."

"Oh, cool." Austin said. He turned to face Tashigawa. "What did you find?"

"I would say Mr. Saxon is telling the truth." Tashigawa said with a slight Japanese accent. "The building he is standing next to is emitting a strange energy signature that the ship's sensors cannot identify. He is unarmed, and from what I can tell, there is no real threat."

"Even still," Mark added quickly, "you can't go down there Austin."

Austin put his hands on his uncle's shoulder. "Something inside me is telling me I can trust this man. We could go down there, firing phasers, in retribution for my father's death. Or we can find out what this man has to say, and then blow them up with Photon Torpedoes. But, for right now, I think this is something I need to do."

"Then I demand you take a phaser at least." Morton said.

Austin shook his head in disagreement. "No, I don't want to risk them getting their hand on a phaser; it could be a trap."

Moments later Austin, his mother Jennifer, his uncle Mark, and Hank Morton stood in Transporter Room. Austin stepped up to the Transporter Pad.

"You better come back!" Jennifer said, with the sound of concern in her voice.

"I will mom." Austin said sheepishly.

"Oh, and tell Mr. Saxon," Mark said, "that if you don't come back, or they hurt you? I will take command of this vessel, and I will use every ounce of power it has to destroy the United States of America."

Hank Morton was about to beam Austin down when he said, "I'm with your uncle on this one." Hank said, chomping on a cigar. "If they so much as harm one hair on your body I will personally see to it that Mr. Obama is hanging by his scrotum before this day is out!"

They all laughed at that.

And in an instant, Hank Morton beamed Austin Grayson down to Earth.

* * *

Austin shimmered into view, right next to where Saxon was standing.

"Damn that looks so cool. Does it make you sick?" Saxon said with a smile.

"The first couple times it does." Austin said. "But you get used to it."

"I see." Saxon said. "First, let's go down.."

Austin interrupted him. "First, let me say this. I must warn you that if anything happens to me while I am down here, my uncle will take command of the ship and declare war on the United States of America. Trust me; he means it. I won't even tell you what might happen to the President."

Saxon smiled. "Too bad, I'd like to hear that one." Saxon said. "Let's get this started. I have a feeling after you hear what I say you will agree with me."

"Agree with you about what?" Austin asked.

"Oh, nothing special," Saxon said, "only the beginning of a new era for our world. And, hopefully, it will be a peaceful one."

They shook hands, and Austin followed Saxon into the nondescript brick and steel building. They would soon make their way down to what seemed to be the lowest level of the building, and even then, they went little lower.

Saxon would take Austin into the bowels of the complex that sifted through the information, without a single word being discussed between the workers. From there Austin would be taken into a most secret room. And then, Austin Grayson would come face to face with; The Server. And more importantly, Austin would be introduced to the creator of the USS ENTERPRISE.

(Goosebumps, huh dear reader?)

CONTINUED!


	37. Behind the Curtain

**STAR TREK: Austin Powers**

**Behind the Curtain**

* * *

**At the bowels of an ordinary brick building the city of Pitsburg...**

The elevator door opened and Saxon, with Austin Grayson right behind him, stepped off the elevator and into the Server room. A large black tower was in the center of the room. Ringing the room were several desks that had very sophisticated computer stations including what appeared to be gas-morphic screens and projected keyboards.

"What is it this?" Austin asked softly as he followed Saxon to the Server.

Saxon offered a seat for Austin to sit on, and then he too sat down in a chair next to Austin.

"We don't exactly know all the answers." Saxon said as he looked at the tower.

"It looks like one of those goofy fake computers you see on a silly SCIFI channel movie." Austin said.

"Do you mean like that moronic movie Megashark vs Crockasaurus?" Saxon asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Austin said, and both of them began to laugh.

"I liked that movie," Saxon finally admitted through tears of laughter.

"I did too," Austin admitted as well.

"Actually," Saxon said, as he dried his tears of laughter, "not much is known about this thing; we call it the Server."

Austin watched as Saxon stood up and walked over to the main interface. He executed some commands on a virtual keyboard that was displayed for him to use. Suddenly the out shell of the Server opened up.

"This outer part has been constructed over the past sixty to seventy years." Saxon said as it opened. "What I am about to tell you is so top secret not even the President knows about it."

"Why not," Austin said, "I'm not much into politics, but he seems more honest than the last guy."

"The new Presidents come in honest, even George W," Saxon explained, "and if they get a second term, then they find out about things that the public isn't aware of and they learn to toe the line. The lost continent of Atlantis, Bigfoot, UFOs, the real secret to the success of Justin Bieber; topics that are so sensitive, they are kept classified because knowledge of the facts would scare society. But as for this thing," Saxon said, pointing at the strange device, "I am not so sure we would have wanted them to have access to the Server."

The outer shell opened all the way up to reveal a glowing circle shaped object that looked like nothing more than an oversized Frisbee. It pulsated and made a soft, deep, constant noise, almost like humming.

Saxon imputed another command. Then he sat back in his chair next to Austin.

"It is pretty cool looking." Austin offered. "So what do you know about it?"

"Well, it's better told as a story." Saxon said as room slowly darkened and very detailed images were projected on what was the ceiling and walls around them. It was as if Austin, in his chair, and Saxon, in his, were floating in space, heading towards Earth.

"It all began when an object fell from the stars and hit the Earth, hard." Saxon said.

"Is this some computer animated cartoon?" Austin asked.

"Umm, no," Saxon said, "what we are watching was recorded by the Server. These images are at least 50 thousand years old. Do you always ask questions like this at the movies?" Saxon asked with a chuckle.

"Not usually." Austin said.

FLASH BACK BEGINS as SAXON continues the story…

(We know it was at least that long ago because of where it hit; Arizona. You can see as we slowly descend through the clouds that Arizona was much different than it is now. Instead of the barren desert, there were lakes, and many kinds of trees and animals. Camels, Saber-tooth Tigers and Wooly Mammoths called this place home as the last ice-age ended and this valley became full of plant life. The Server has actually slowed these images down for us. Because, when it really happened, the Server was falling from the sky at about a speed of nearly 30,000 miles per hour. It slammed into the ground causing an explosion nearly that of an 8 megaton bomb.

As large as the explosion was, it had little impact on the global weather, and as far as we can tell, plant and animal life returned to normal with in a hundred or so years later. All that remained was the perfectly round glowing object that not only powers the Server; it is the Server.)

**LIGHTS RETURN TO NORMAL AS FLASHBACK ENDS.**

"So," Austin said, "this thing came from aliens and landed in Arizona?" Austin asked. "It all sounds a bit crazy; if you ask me."

Saxon nodded in agreement. "You're telling me." Saxon said with a smile. "But that isn't where the story ends."

Suddenly they hear a beeping sound.

"Shit," Austin said, "it's my Communicator." He took the small hand held device out of his hand and opened it, realizing how funny it must have looked. "Go ahead, Austin here."

Mark's voice was on the other end. "Just checking in to make sure you're okay." Mark said.

"Hey, I'm not a two year old you know." Austin said; looking embarrassed as he spoke into the device.

His mother's voice was heard next. "You'll always be my baby." She said. "Now are you really okay? Do remember our code word?"

"Yes," Austin said, and then he said the secret family word. "Gigan," and then he closed the communicator.

"My mom's code word for me was Camelot." Saxon said with an understanding smile.

-Suddenly the room darkened again…only the glow of the Server lit the room as images of clouds, moon, and sun movement, recorded through the ages, passed by. And, in time, the encroachment of the desert, through the thinning of the plant life, could be seen as well.-

FLASH BACK CONTINUES..(Saxon's voice)

(So the Server stayed at the bottom of the crater, buried in the ground. From what we now believe it was meant to wait there. Whoever sent it knew that mankind had not yet made it too North America, or if he had, he was very primative. We believe it was a gift. It was a tool to be used to help in the technological development of Earth. But it was sent to North America, with the belief that by the time man had found his way to North American he would have evolved enough to know how to properly use the Server.

Meanwhile, the latest version of man, our ancestors, was in its final phase of true evolution. The last Ice Age was just ending, but it would take another thirty thousand years or so to allow moderate temperatures to prevail enough so that early man could come across the Bering Straits.

But for whatever reason, mankind had not evolved anywhere on Earth to understand such technology. So, when it was found by one of the earliest North American nomadic tribes, it was feared by them. It was dug up from the crater and passed from chief to chief over the centuries. Eventually one of them was able to open their mind enough to communicate with the Server.

-Images of early North American Natives can be seen among the images on the wall—

The Server did what it was meant to do. It took the mental images from the minds of these early American natives, and literally brought their dreams into reality. This answers a lot of questions about that time. Scientists have never been able to answer the questions of how such large herds of Buffalo once roamed this part of the continent when it was clear the food supply would have ran over long before that time. The Native Americans, responding to the simple need for food, were augmenting their food supply with the Server. It probably wasn't what the Server was intended to do by whomever scent it, but the Native American's didn't care. They used it to feed their people. All this was fine until this Native American came along

-The face of a proud American Native can be seen. It is as though he is looking into the Server room, when in reality, he was just gazing at the Server –

"Why does he look concerned?" Austin asked as the lights, again, returned to normal.

"The white man had returned." Saxon said. "We know now that the Vikings had made it to Canada many centuries before Columbus made it here. In fact, there are those who believe the Chinese may have landed in South America way before Columbus as well. But the reason this Native American Chief looks worried is because the new breed of foreigners didn't come to coexist; they came to take."

Austin shook his head. "Yeah yeah yeah," Austin said, "and then we took over the land, and then we broke the treaties and then butchered the Indians, I know all of that already. It sucked, but how does that involve my father and the Enterprise?" Before Saxon could answer, Austin continued, "If you're trying to tell me my father found this thing, and was thinking of the Enterprise, and it made it appear in space, then I have news for you; it never happened."

Saxon smiled. "Shall I continued, or would you like some Popcorn?"

Austin shook his head. "Go ahead. I will admit that this is far better than the DLP projectors at my local theatre."

The room darkened as Saxon prepared to finish the story.

* * *

**Meanwhile, aboard the USS ENTERPRISE**

Tashigawa had used the excuse of being tired to head down to his quarters. But, it was just an excuse.

The readings that the solar probe had sent back, which he had blocked from being sent on to NASA on Earth, were too sensitive. He would wait to report his findings to Captain Austin Grayson upon his return from Earth. As he studied the readings again on the computer in his quarters, Tashigawa checked and rechecked the data. The answer kept coming back the same; and there was nothing they could do about it, even with the power of the USS ENTERPRISE at their disposal. Put simply? Within one month, maybe two, the Earth would be destroyed…

Continued…


	38. Dark Matters

**STAR TREK: Austin Grayson**

**Dark Matters**

* * *

The lights of the Server room turned up as Austin's communicator beeped again. Austin was kind of glad they were interrupted, for the information he had just heard was very hard to believe.

"Shit, sorry for the interruption, again." Austin told Saxon.

"No problem," Saxon said. "You are the Captain of a Starship."

Austin flipped open his Communicator. "Okay, mom, what is it now?"

"Umm, sorry sir," Tashigawa's voice came back with, "this is not your mother."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tashigawa," Austin said with a slight laugh, "what can I help you with?"

"Captain, I have some very distressing information that I think you should be aware of. However, due to the sensitive nature I believe you should hear it in person." Tashigawa said.

Austin looked to Saxon.

"Maybe you better go," Saxon said, "we can continue this some other time."

Austin shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You showed me yours, I think it's time I show you mine. You should come up to the ship with me."

"I don't think Col. Morton or your uncle will be very happy about my being up there." Saxon said with a look of doubt.

"As you said," Austin reminded him, "I am the Captain."

Saxon nodded. "Then yes, I would like to come up to the USS ENTERPRISE. Though, I was always partial towards Babylon Five."

* * *

Minutes later Austin, and his guest, Saxon, materialized on the Transporter pad. Mark and Hank Morton were there, along with two security guards who trained their phasers on Saxon.

"That isn't necessary," Austin said, "I believe he is a friend."

"This guy, or Narrenson, or whoever they work with, killed your father." Mark said. "Why bring him up here?" Mark demanded.

"Narrenson is dead." Saxon told Mark. "He acted outside the perimeters of his position, and I am sorry we didn't stop him in time to prevent what happened."

"How can we trust you?" Mark asked. "I wouldn't trust this Administration as far as I could throw the last one."

"Mark," Morton said, "we'll keep an eye on him. But for now, let's hear what Tashigawa has to report."

"And besides; Mr. Saxon doesn't work for the President." Austin said quickly. "I trust him. And, for now, I am asking you to trust him as well."

Mark nodded. "Very well," Mark said, "but just don't try anything." he warned Saxon.

"Now, what is going on up here?" Austin asked.

"After Tashigawa contacted you he let me know," Mark said, "so I went ahead and assembled the command crew. They're waiting in the Briefing Room."

Austin nodded. "Then I suggest we all see what has our resident scientist so concerned."

* * *

The senior crew had gathered around the main Briefing Room, and an extra chair had been added next to Austin for Saxon to sit in. Tashigawa was the only one not present. There were various small conversations going on when finally Tashigawa came into the Briefing Room.

"Sorry for the delay," Tashigawa told them all as he took his chair at the end of the table next to Doctor Inglehopper.

"So what is this distressing information?" Mark asked.

"First," Tashigawa said, "a brief science lesson."

At that moment the lights dimmed slightly and the main viewing screen was engaged. Everyone adjusted their seats so they could see.

Saxon discretely pointed out the kilt that Tashigawa was wearing to Austin. Austin smiled and shook his head.

"As you all know," Tashigawa said with his usual Japanese accent, "our world has been engaged in a quite vocal debate over the merits of Global Warming."

Mark Grayson harrumphed. "It's just another UN/communist scam to tax the American worker even more to support the third world." Mark said in a matter of fact tone.

"Um," Rayana countered, "do you listen to Rush Limbaugh for your news?"

"Shhhhhh," Austin added, "Go ahead Mister Tashigawa."

"Yes." Tashigawa replied, "While this debate has been going on in public, there has also been a silent debate between several Helioseismologists."

"Who?" Lt. Leonard Jackson asked.

"They study the wave patterns of the sun." Lt. Commander Drake Morton said. "I only know this because my wife's bridge partner, Linda Gavin, was not only very beautiful like my wife; but was also a Helioseismologist."

"Very astute," Tashigawa said to Morton, "Now, the debate in that scientific community has pretty much centered on the growing sunspot activity and the solar radiation cycle. The rapid rise in global temperatures, and the highly active solar interaction with the ionosphere could not be explained so easily."

An image of the sun appeared on the screen.

"Before his death, Captain Frank Grayson gave me permission to launch a solar probe, in conjunction with NASA, to explore these questions. Of course, the Enterprise's probes are far more advanced, thus would shed a greater light on the subject. The readings that we were receiving would then be analyzed by our ship's computer and then shared with NASA. All this was running smoothly until three days ago when I felt the information was becoming too sensitive. So I shut down the link with NASA, and fed them some bogus data since then."

"What was so sensitive?" Saxon said, with a serious tone to his voice.

The image of the sun dimmed and a grid pattern was overlaid on the sun. Tashigawa continued.

"Nearly every thirty million years or so," Tashigawa said, "There seems to be a pattern of mass extinction on this planet. It is there in the fossil records, and it is present even at the microscopic level. There are several competing views as to why. The first of these is theories would be our twin star."

"We only have one star in our solar system" Reymia stated quickly.

Tashigawa answered her. "Perhaps, or we do. There is strong evidence to suggest that many star systems are binary. The percentage used to be estimated at 70%. More recent studies say it may be more in the area of 45%. If we have a companion star it may either be on a very large orbiting cycle, or, it is a dark star. We know there is some large object beyond our solar system that affects the outer orbits of sub-planet Pluto and the planet Neptune. It is possible that every so often this large object, perhaps our twin star, gets close enough to the Oort-Cloud.."

"Not that place again." Leonard added. Everyone knew what he was referring to.

Tashigawa pressed on. "The companion star gets close enough to the Oort-Cloud to shift some of those large unformed planetary objects we saw when we were out there, and pushes them into the inner part of the solar system. If a large enough one hits Earth, then you have an extinction level event."

"What does that have to do with the sun?" Austin asked.

"Well," Tashigawa said, "that kind of event, though significant, would not account for some of the levels of extinction we have seen on a microscopic level. There is evidence to suggest that every 300 million years there could be an event that might cause an extinction event at a 92% threshold, or even higher, on a microscopic level. That is why life may be so rare in the universe, and if this happens with every other star as well."

"And so what are you saying?" Doctor Inglehopper asked. "Are we facing such an event in the next 20 million years or so?"

Tashigawa shook his head. "No, Doctor Inglehopper, not in the next 20 million years," he replied, "but in the next two months."

Sudden conversation was suddenly sparked at hearing the dire prediction. Austin took control.

"People," Austin said to them all, and the murmuring came to an end. "Let him finish."

The image of the sun started to show small streams of light crisscrossing the sun.

"What is that?" Mark asked.

Tashigawa used a small pointer to point at the streams of light that were expanding on the grid. "There has been a theory, and the probe has proven it to be true, that the sun sheds it layer of, for lack of better word, skin. It builds up over the millions and millions of years. Then, in a massive expulsion, it sheds this skin. What you are seeing are the cracks of the skin. The computer estimates the cracks eventually will lead to a total shedding of this layer. The result will not only be a massive, and I mean massive, solar flare, practically the size of the sun, and in every direction, it will also create a massive wave of gamma and other x-ray particles, which will travel across our solar system at the speed of light."

"Can't people be protected by some kind of shielding?" Morton asked.

Tashigawa shook his head. "No. This wave will be so concentrated that when it passes through and pass Earth, all life, as high as 96% the readings suggest, will instantly be killed. One would have to be shielded, head to toe, by a lead containment suit five hundred miles thick."

There was no murmuring.

"Certainly with this ship," Leonard said softly, "there is something we can do to stop this from happening."

Tashigawa shook his head.

Austin turned to Saxon.

"What about the Server?" Austin asked.

"What's the Server?" Mark asked quickly.

But before Austin could answer his uncle, Saxon answered Austin.

"The Server is powerful, just as much as this ship is I suppose. But not even it can stop the power of a star."

Austin faced the others. "The Server, to make a long story short, is a device that crashed on Earth fifty thousand of years ago. It has the power to take the thoughts of a person and bring them into reality. In fact, it may have even created this ship."

"How is that possible?" Morton asked.

Suddenly the ship was violently rocked.

"What the hell was that?" Austin asked.

The screen on the table came to life. The duty officer was on the screen.

"Sir," he said, "we are under attack!" The worried man said.

* * *

The Turbo-lift doors opened to the bridge and Austin, Hank Morton, Mark **Grayson**, and Leonard Jackson came onto the bridge. Seconds later a second Turbo-lift arrived and Tashigawa, Kenneth Hine, Rayana Jackson and Saxon arrived as well.

The senior bridge crew took their posts. The shields had been raised. The view screen showed a small dot in the distance.

"Can we magnify that?" Austin asked.

The screen fluttered and then a larger image was shown.

"It's a Romulan Bird of Prey!" Leonard said from his Navigation post.

Austin pushed a button on his chair. "Security, please bring T'var up to the Bridge, and, on the double!"

"Yes sir," a voice replied.

Mark stood next to Austin's chair as Saxon stood on the other side. They were all looking at the Bird of Prey on the screen.

"So Frank was right after all." Mark said. "He always thought there was a possibility the other ship in his dream became real as well."

Suddenly Rayana spoke. "Sir, we are receiving a signal from the other ship." She said.

"Put it on the screen." Austin said back to her.

Suddenly the image of the Romulan ship fluttered again, to reveal the face of a Romulan sitting in his own command chair.

_"Where is Captain Kirk?" N'vraln asked, direct to the point. "I want him to look into the eyes of the Romulan who is about to destroy him and his legendary ship," N'vraln said with a devious smile, "MY EYES!"_

CONTINUED


	39. Twice the Danger

**Star Trek; Austin Grayson  
Twice the Danger**

* * *

**USS ENTERPRISE and ROMULAN BIRD OF PREY, just beyond the moon's orbit, facing each other down.**

Austin studied the face of the Romulan commander. All he had to use against the trained warrior was his humanity. Austin couldn't play poker, and was very lousy at charades. About the only game of deceit Austin was any good at was balderdash, and he doubted the Romulan would be in the mood to play word games.

"Sir, Captain Kirk isn't aboard this ship." Austin replied to Romulan. "And we have no intentions to return fire or to attack your ship." Austin added.

The Romulan did not blink as he spoke. "The first shot we fired was to alert the real Captain Kirk to your bridge." N'vraln said in a menacing deep voice, "The second shot we fire is going to destroy you. Kirk has sixty seconds of your seconds to prolong your lives."

The screen went blank.

"He's full of shit." Morton said. "If they try to fire that plasma weapon of theirs we can detonate it with a photon torpedo. Plus; our shielding is far better than theirs.

"I have a weapons lock on their engines." Kenneth Hines added from the helm position.

"He certainly knows our ship is more powerful." Mark, standing to the side of the command chair, said to Austin.

"Probably," Reymia Diaz said as she stood at the top of the Bridge next to the communication's station. "But he perceives himself to be in the stronger position."

"It's because he doesn't have a planet to defend." Rayana interjected quickly.

"She has a good point." Saxon said directly to Austin.

Suddenly the Romulan vessel fired a plasma blast. The large circle shaped mass of energy sped toward the Enterprise.

"That doesn't look good." Leonard said.

"Fire!" Austin said, almost in a reflexive manner.

The torpedo streaked out at the cloud closing in on the Enterprise, and just as expected, the plasma cloud exploded. The shockwave of the blast shook the Enterprise.

"Sir," Tashigawa said urgently, as he gave into the science viewer, "the Romulan vessel has cloaked!"

"Can you locate it?" Austin asked quickly.

"There it is!" Mark said as the Romulan vessel reappeared in a slightly different position and fired another plasma blast.

"I thought those ships had to recharge to fire one of those things that quickly." Morton said in disbelief.

"Not this one!" Mark said as the cloud grew in size as it approached.

The second blast was too close to detonate, and it slammed into the Enterprise. The lights on the Bridge dimmed for a few seconds.

"Sir, we have damage reports coming in. Two people have been killed on deck-7!" Rayana said nervously.

"Austin, the shields are down to fifteen percent! And we have lost warp drive!" Morton said from his Engineering station as the Enterprise shook violently.

Suddenly the Turbo-lift doors opened and two security officers came onto the bridge with their hands over their heads. T'var followed them, holding a phaser directly at their backs.

"Why am I not surprised?" Austin asked T'var.

"You shouldn't be," T'var replied, "You used Lady Mar in the same manner last week"

"We can take him!" Morton said as he reached for his own phaser.

"That will not be necessary; human," T'var said to Morton as he tossed his hand phaser over to Austin. "I am not here to fight you."

"Will they listen to you?" Austin asked.

"They will listen," T'var said, "that is all I can guarantee."

Austin pointed to Rayana. "Contact the Romulans."

"Already done sir," Rayana said. The main screen fluttered and then the face of the Romulan commander could be seen again.

"T'var," N'vraln said with a devious smile, "I see you are well; report!"

T'var stepped over to where Austin was now standing, just to the side of Navigation post.

"Commander, these humans are of no threat," T'var said. "We have entered an alternate reality. There is no Starfleet Command, no Earth defenses. In fact," T'var continued, "we, you and I, our ship, and the Enterprise, are the manifestations of pure thought."

N'vraln nodded. "Yes, we already know this." N'vraln said. "We encountered an alien vessel several light years from here and tried to attack it. It was able to thwart our efforts and secured our ship in a containment field and it brought us here." N'varln motioned to a small screen that displayed images of the USS ENTERPRISE attacking what appeared to be a mechanical robot of some kind (the Doomsday Machine). "While in route, the aliens bombarded us with images from what appeared to be, at first, 79 highly detailed recordings of Starfleet battles and tactics."

Austin and the others watched the events of the episode Doomsday Machine as they transpired on N'vraln's screen. Meanwhile, as they did, Saxon subtlety walked over to Morton's engineering station. As T'var and N'vraln continued to talk, Saxon spoke in whispers with Morton.

"On the back side the moon we built a secret high powered laser to be used in case Earth was threatened by a comet or asteroid. It was to be a last ditch effort in case something like that ever happened." Saxon said.

"We already know about your secret laser turret." Morton said with glare in his eyes.

"I believe we can use it against that ship." Saxon added.

Morton arched an eyebrow. "I like that idea." Morton said with a devious smile.

_Matt Decker was about to take the shuttle craft into the mouth of the Doomsday Machine when it cut to commercial. Suddenly the image of two women walking on the beach appeared. Then the words STAY FREE MAXI PADS were displayed over them as they walked._

"Oh shit," Kenneth Hines said, "this is too good to be true."

N'vraln continued, "As we continued to watch these episodic adventures, this one being my favorite, we became well aware that the reality we came from is the fictional creation of a human named Gene Roddenberry." N'vraln said. "There have been five such episodic epic collections," N'vraln said, "and I have seen them all." He stopped for a moment, then yawned, and then continued. "But this exploit we believe is based on the true exploits of a real Captain Kirk. Thus," N'vraln said, "since we were created to conquer, then we will entertain Mr. Roddenberry's imagination, slay Kirk, this hero worthy of worship, and then we shall take this real world and destroy it as well! The moment the real Kirk is dead; we will find a world of our own and begin the measures of making this universe a Romulan universe!"

"There is no real Captain Kirk; Commander!" Austin said urgently to N'vraln. "None of it is real! In reality we have only made it to the moon that orbits our world. We pose no threat to you."

An attractive Romulan female came into view and handed N'vraln a report pad. N'vraln read it.

Meanwhile, Saxon provided a secret code to Morton. The code gave Morton complete control of the laser device on the moon.

"I've studied up on this fictional tech," Morton whispered to Saxon. "I believe I know the weakness in the Bird of Prey's shields." He pointed at the schematic of the Romulan vessel displayed on his screen. "And it's right there."

N'vraln handed the report pad back to S'yat. His face was now brandishing an even more diabolical grin.

"It would seem as if our plans to destroy your world will not require as much time as we had anticipated." N'vraln stated softly, but with force.

At that moment the Romulan vessel fired another blast. But instead of the plasma cloud, it was much smaller, more like a torpedo. The blast flew past the Enterprise without incident.

"Whew," Leonard said from his post, "they missed."

"No, they didn't," Mark said.

"Correct," N'vraln said from the screen. "We never miss a target. In this case; the star that burns in this system."

N'vraln could see the look of concern come over the faces of the Enterprise Bridge crew.

N'vraln nodded his head in acknowledgement of their fear. "I see you know about the condition of the star."

"What have you done?" Austin demanded.

"The Romulan Star Empire had been experimenting with proto-matter for decades." N'vraln said to Austin. "We have test detonated it on several stars in the Empire that shared this star's position in its cycle." He pointed to an image of the Sun that was now on his monitor. "When that torpedo containing the proto-matter reaches your star, it will speed up the process and cause it to pulse immediately. Your world will be destroyed with in fifteen of your Earth minutes."

T'var looked to Austin. "Commander N'vraln is right. There is nothing you can do. You must flee this system and never return!"

"We just can't leave Earth." Mark said defiantly.

"No, that won't be possible either," N'vraln said, "because I intend to disable your engines.."

N'vraln was about to issue a fire order when suddenly…

"Now!" Saxon said out loud to Morton.

Morton pressed a button at the engineering post. It had slaved over the command control functions of the Laser turret on the moon. Suddenly a thin beam fired from the moon and penetrated the weak area of the Bird of Prey's shields, just behind the starboard nacelle. The Romulan vessel was rocked by several explosions.

Morton turned to Austin, and Austin turned to Kenneth in turn.

"Fire!" Austin said to Kenneth.

Three photon-torpedoes streaked through space. The Romulan vessel's shields had been knocked out from the laser. The first torpedo struck the forward section, causing a massive explosion. The second followed, and made an even bigger explosion. The third torpedo was like the cherry atop a shake; it was the chaser! The Romulan ship was engulfed in a total explosion and was totally destroyed.

"Sorry about having to destroy your ship." Austin said to T'var.

T'var shook his head. "His actions were quite," T'var paused, "illogical."

But there was no time for cheers.

"What about that torpedo they shot?" Mark asked T'var. "Can we detonate it somehow?"

"No, your torpedoes are not so equipped." T'var said. "There is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Why not chase after it and shoot it down?" Leonard asked.

"The second shot by the Romulans knocked out our warp engines. We could be back on line in about an hour.." Drake Morton began to offer.

"Not enough time." Tashigawa said from his science station. "The torpedo will arrive at the Sun with in six minutes. After which, the exploding pulse wave will expand out from the Sun at the speed of light. We have, at best, fourteen or fifteen minutes, just as the Romulan commander said."

A feeling of doom and gloom beset the crew. Drake Morton shook his head. He saw the look of defeat on all their faces, then spoke to Tashigawa for all to hear.

"Mister Tashigawa," Morton said, "you may have just signed our epitaph."

CONTINUED


End file.
